Avant l'Aurore - Suite
by Hoshiro-Ryuko
Summary: Durant sa septième année à Poudlard, Hermione fera une découverte tard dans la nuit qui changera sa vision sur beaucoup de choses, Severus Rogue en est juste l'un d'entre eux. Chapitres suite de la traduction de DelNaja ;)
1. 24 - Echec & Mat

**BEFORE THE DAWN**

**AVANT L'AURORE**

**Snarkyroxy**

**Note du traducteur** : Bonsoir à tous ! ceux qui ont tiltés sur le titre et ont deviné qu'il s'agissait de la suite de la traduction de DelNaja ! Bravo ! Vous avez mis le doigt dessus ! X'3

J'étais comme vous tous un grand fan de la traduction de DelNaja, la première Traductrice de cette fabuleuse fanfiction. Mais aujourd'hui cela fait plusieurs années que DelNaja a cessé de traduire. Normal... La vie réserve plein de surprise, et on a pas tous le temps de pouvoir continuer nos activités. Moi, je me suis juré de finir cette traduction. Donc ne vous inquiétez-pas ! X'DD Je vous mets ici le chapitre 24, c'est la suite directe. Si vous souhaitez lire les chapitres de DelNaja vous avez deux choix : Soit vous pouvez chercher la traduction de DelNaja sur Fanfiction . net ; soit vous allez directement sur mon site **www . ostnaneth . net** Tous les chapitres de DelNaja y sont et je posterais petit à petit dans la semaine les chapitres déjà traduits par mes soins et en suite par mois pour les chapitres en cours de Traduction.

Je suis conscient que mes traductions n'ont pas la même qualité que DelNaja. J'ai appris l'Anglais grâce à Snarky-Roxy (j'ai toute sa bénédiction pour traduire sa fanfiction ;) )... Alors pardon, si les chapitres vous semblent mauvais à cause de moi ToT. Mais je pense sincèrement que je me débrouille très bien.

Voilà ! Vous savez tous ! Bonne Lecture !

**_Disclaimer _**_: La fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, tous les droits reviennent à l'auteur anglais SnarkyRoxy qui l'a écrite et l'histoire provient d'Harry Potter écrite par J.K Rowling._

**_Rating : _**_M : ATTENTION CETTE FAN-FICTION S'ADRESSE A DES LECTEURS DE PLUS DE 16 ANS - PROPOS ET SCÈNES PARFOIS VIOLENTS, AUX CARACTÈRES SEXUELS_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

**ECHEC ET MAT**

Très tôt ce dimanche matin, bien avant que le soleil eut fait son apparition dans le clair et froid ciel de janvier, Severus Rogue se trouvait une fois de plus dans le bureau du Directeur.

Il était encore très en colère contre le vieil homme pour laisser impunément une attaque se produire, cependant, pour autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, Rogue comprenait le raisonnement de Dumbledore.

Le succès de l'attaque prouverait une fois pour toute sa loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux yeux de ce dernier, et depuis que Rogue était le fournisseur de la potion qui sera utilisée pour d'autres attaques futures, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit informé d'autres plans. Non seulement cela lui permettrait de prévenir et d'empêcher plus de morts mais aussi en sabotant délibérément les missions, il pouvait ainsi orienter les suspicions du Mage Noir sur d'autres Mangemorts.

« Ah, Severus, interpella le Directeur qui venait d'apparaître depuis une porte dérobée dans son bureau, il était habillé d'une ridicule chemise de nuit bleue parsemée de motifs d'étoiles jaunes. A quoi dois-je le plaisir d'une visite si matinale ?  
— Il y a quelque chose dont nous avons besoin de parler, Professeur, dit Rogue durement sans autre forme de ménagement, en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
— J'espère sincèrement que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis concernant notre arrangement, Severus », répondit le plus âgé des deux qui arborait un air légèrement grave en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près du feu et en faisant signe à Rogue de prendre l'autre siège. « Vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est pour-  
— Oui, oui, coupa impatiemment le maître des Potions, en refusant d'un geste de la main l'invitation à s'asseoir préférant marcher calmement devant l'âtre. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous aviez raison sur ce point. Comme toujours. Je suis ici pour parler d'une autre chose qui s'est produite ».

Dumbledore leva brusquement les yeux sur Rogue. « Quelque chose dont vous auriez négligé de m'informer la nuit dernière ?  
— Non, quelque chose qui s'est produit entre-temps ».

Dumbledore était vaguement confus. « Avez-vous été en contact avec Tom une nouvelle fois depuis-  
— Est-ce que tout ce dont je discute avec vous doit avoir trait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Albus ? » coupa Rogue très irrité.

En vérité, Rogue pensait qu'il serait bien plus facile de parler de Voldemort que d'informer le Directeur sur "_l'incident_" qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt avec Hermione. Il fallait bien le faire cependant. Si le Directeur parvenait à le découvrir par une autre façon - surtout que le vieil homme était connu pour savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le château - les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Dumbledore était en train de s'adosser plus profondément à son siège en regardant Rogue d'un air contemplatif. Enfin, il dit : « Non bien sûr, pardonnez-moi. Seulement, vous n'avez jamais paru enclin à discuter d'autres sujets. Vous n'avez jamais été féru de bavardages futiles, Severus.  
— On peut difficilement appeler ça un commérage imbécile, dit Rogue avec amertume. Je crains d'avoir commis quelque chose d'impardonnable ».

Le Directeur surpris par cette dernière phrase, resta à le regarder, les yeux dans le vide par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes en forme demi-lune. « Asseyez-vous mon garçon avant que vous ne fassiez une syncope. Vous êtes encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Qu'est-ce donc de si urgent que vous ayez à me confier ? »

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de Dumbledore et il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de trouver ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Sa gorge lui parut soudainement très sèche.

« Je... j'ai... oh, merde, Albus... j'ai embrassé Her- Miss Granger ».

Il se courba en avant, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux, sa tête tombant entre ses mains, il ne voulait pas voir la déception dans les yeux du Directeur. Le silence devenant assourdissant après de longues secondes, il murmura, « Eh bien, dîtes quelque chose vieil homme. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me confesser à moi-même.  
— Et... c'est tout ? »

Sa tête se releva d'un coup brusque, contrastant avec la douceur et le calme du ton de la voix du Directeur, il surprit l'homme plus âgé le regarder attentivement.

« Si c'est tout ?, ricana-t-il d'ironie. Etes-vous devenu complètement fou ? Je viens juste d'avouer que j'ai provoqué un rapprochement tout à fait illégal avec une élève et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est, _est-ce que c'est tout ?_  
— Je dois dire que je suis surpris, Severus, reconnut Dumbledore en enlevant ses lunettes pour les frotter sur un coin de sa manche. Cependant, je suis soulagé, j'avais anticipé que la raison de votre présence ici serait bien plus grave.  
— Plus grave qu'un professeur embrassant son élève, Albus ? » Il se sentait excité sexuellement rien que par le fait d'en parler en faisant référence à ce qu'il s'était passé. _Elève _était bien le dernier qualificatif qu'il aurait employé pour parler d'Hermione la nuit dernière... quoi qu'il en soit avant qu'il ne revienne à sa raison. Assistante, amie, confidente... mais pas élève. A ses yeux cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de l'être.

Le Directeur allongea le bras pour prendre un sorbet au citron sur la table basse entre eux, il tendit le bol à Rogue pour lui en offrir mais ce dernier grogna et jeta un regard noir à son aîné qui en eut un petit rire amusé.

« Alors, dites-moi, dit-il enfin. Quelle a été la réaction de Miss Granger ? »

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le fixant des yeux ronds.

« Au nom de Merlin, en quoi sa réaction à avoir avec tout ceci, Albus ? rétorqua-t-il vivement. Les règles de l'école interdisent formellement une telle interaction entre un professeur et une élève dont il a la charge, et par le passé les réprimandes s'échelonnaient de la mise à pied au séjour à Azkaban en passant par la démission -  
— Et quand il y a des circonstances atténuantes, interrompit Dumbledore, toute réprimande est soumise à la discrétion du Directeur, basé sur son analyse de la situation.  
— Je n'ai pas de circonstances atténuantes, Albus, dit-il gravement.  
— Une vive et récente amitié, le Directeur continuait d'énoncer calmement. La guerre. Ces deux éléments peuvent justifier d'un momentané manque de clairvoyance, dirons-nous ».

Rogue dévisageait le Directeur. « Etes-vous en train de me dire que -  
— Appuyés, Dumbledore poursuivait toujours, la voix soudainement plus affermie, par le fait que cela ne se reproduira pas tant que vous aurez une position d'autorité par rapport à Miss Granger et qu'elle était pleinement consentante de vos actes à ce moment-là. Donc, je vous le redemande encore, Severus, quelle a été la réaction de Miss Granger ? »

Rogue sentait le rouge lui monter au joues quand il commença, « Elle... quand je... euh... bonne, je suppose.  
— Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Severus. Arrêtez d'être une si prude vierge effarouchée. Vous a-t-elle embrassé en retour, oui ou non ? »

« OUI ! s'exclama Rogue fortement. Oui, elle m'a rendu mon baiser, jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la raison et la repousse, et ensuite, elle a eu l'audace de me dire qu'elle ne dirait pas non si je le refaisais ».

Il se tût soudainement, se leva, traversa la pièce pour revenir se poster devant le feu, voulant que la chaleur et le rouge quittent son visage. Si dorénavant, il avait dit la vérité, ce n'était pas seulement la mortification à révéler de tels détails au Directeur qui lui causait cette réaction, mais aussi le souvenir fugace du baiser, la mémoire de la sensation fantôme de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et de comment sa langue avec hésitation s'était sortie pour venir le goûter. Il se secoua mentalement, indirectement reconnaissant avec lui-même d'avoir mis fin à tout cela quand il s'était sentit devenir... bien que la part animale en lui aurait souhaité qu'il ne soit pas revenu à sa raison.

« Eh bien, Severus, dit le Directeur après quelque temps. Selon votre récit, il n'apparaît pas que Miss Granger ait été entièrement malheureuse de cette situation. Tout le contraire même, me semble-t-il ».

Rogue se retourna pour jeter un regard noir au vieil homme, qui déjà lui renvoyait un regard trop plein de joie qui sonnait comme anguille sous roche.

« Vous ne devriez pas être si content de la situation, Albus, dit-il. Comment savez-vous que je ne l'ai pas forcée, retenue prisonnière de mes mains, et lui ait fait boire une potion de force ? Comment savez-vous que je ne vous ai pas menti sur sa réaction ?  
— Parce que je te fais confiance, Severus, mon garçon, répondit le Directeur en toute simplicité. Comme j'ai confiance en Miss Granger ».

Rogue alla se rasseoir, il secouait la tête cependant. « C'est une chose que d'être trop confiant, vous savez Albus ».

Dumbledore sembla ignorer son commentaire et dit : « Quand la première fois j'ai demandé à Miss Granger de travailler avec vous, je dois l'admettre, j'espérais que vous vous rendriez compte qu'il y a bien plus en elle que la vision que vous aviez toujours d'elle comme la persévérante étudiante Gryffondor. J'avoue que j'espérais que vous puissiez devenir _amis_, en quelque sorte. Après tout, vous êtes tous deux très similaires dans votre amour pour l'académique, si ce n'est plein d'autres choses.  
— Eh bien, il semble que votre souhait se soit réalisé, Albus, dit Rogue sournoisement. « Amis... en quelque sorte ».

Cependant le Directeur ignora le ton de Severus et se mit plutôt à rire d'une façon amusée. « Je n'ai jamais imaginé que vous vous accommoderiez si bien de la compagnie de l'un de l'autre, ou bien que votre amitié progresse si rapidement. Chacun a besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier, s'appuyer, dit-il sérieusement, et je crains que vous ayez perdu foi en moi en tant que cette personne, donc je suis ravi que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Albus », commença à dire Rogue. C'était la vérité, il avait un peu perdu foi en le Directeur ces derniers temps. Pas en tant que leader ou mentor, mais plus en tant que confident. Si souvent il s'était retrouvé manipulé comme conséquence de ses confessions, et la tentative du Directeur pour le mettre avec Hermione - seulement du point de vue amical bien entendu- en était encore un autre exemple.

« Ça va, Severus. Je serai d'ailleurs le premier à reconnaître que je manipule les choses pour arriver à mes propres fins mais j'ai toujours mes raisons. Bien que je doive le reconnaître, Miss Granger est une jeune femme très déterminée. Je crois qu'elle aurait imposé son chemin dans votre vie même sans mon gentil coup de pouce ».

Le maître des Potions le tança de dérision. « Alors vous l'appelez comme ça maintenant ? »

Il était soulagé cependant que le Directeur accepte la situation. Si Dumbledore avait formellement prohibé et réprimé toute forme d'interaction entre lui et sa jeune assistante en dehors des cours, les prochains mois auraient été bien plus insupportables que son préjugé du début de l'avoir constamment sur le dos.

* * *

Hermione dormit jusque très tard ce dimanche matin après être retournée dans sa chambre aux premières heures de l'aube. Elle fut surprise d'avoir pu dormir enfin, en fait son cœur était toujours emballé et son esprit rejouait encore ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle se mettait au lit.

Peu avant le déjeuner, elle était assise dans la salle commune, supposée relire son devoir de Sortilèges mais en fait ses yeux restaient fixés dans le vide sur le parchemin, ses pensées étaient encore dévouées à la nuit dernière lorsque Harry et Ron se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur le sofa en face d'elle. Leurs visages étaient rouges et leurs cheveux ébouriffés par le vent à cause des mauvaises conditions météo sous lesquelles ils avaient dû s'exercer à de nouvelles tactiques de Quidditch.

Ils avaient sûrement du l'appeler par son prénom plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réponde parce que quand elle cligna des paupières et leva les yeux, Harry était en train de lui faire signe de la main devant les yeux.

« Quoi- oh, salut, dit-elle timidement.  
— Ah, enfin tu t'es réveillée, rit Ron. On pensait pendant une minute que tu dormais debout les yeux ouverts.  
— Non, répondit-elle en roulant son parchemin. Juste je réfléchissais.  
— Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Harry. Tu es un peu rouge ».

En entendant ça, Hermione sentit son visage lui chauffer encore plus, et elle marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une quelconque fièvre.

La réponse sembla convenir à ses amis qui acquiescèrent d'un sympathique signe de tête, Ron ajouta : « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un mauvais rhume qui circule. La moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle est malade... dommage qu'on ne joue pas contre eux la semaine prochaine ».

Alors qu'Hermione descendait déjeuner avec ses amis, elle se surprit encore une fois d'avoir des pensées qui déviaient sur Rogue. Elle avait planifié de descendre dans son labo après le déjeuner, comme elle l'avait toujours fait chaque dimanche de ces mois derniers bien qu'elle hésitait un peu quant à la réaction qu'elle recevrait. Ils s'étaient séparés un peu gauchement aux premières heures du jour et bien qu'elle reste confiante sur le fait qu'ils allaient continuer à travailler ensemble comme ils l'avaient fait avant, elle serait idiote de penser que rien n'avait changé. Le simple souvenir du baiser était suffisant pour lui monter la chaleur aux joues. Comment pourrait-elle être capable de travailler dans la même salle que lui, se tenir debout à côté de lui et le regarder, sans qu'une réaction de la sorte ne l'emporte ?

Pourtant Hermione n'en était pas moins déterminée, donc après le déjeuner elle se sépara d'Harry et de Ron et se dirigea vers les appartements de Rogue. Il était un peu moins d'une heure quand elle poussa la porte du laboratoire. Rogue surpris, leva les yeux.

« Tu es en avance, remarqua-t-il de là où il était, en train de découper quelque chose de très fin sur le plan de travail.  
— Est-ce que cela t'ennuie ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.  
— Non, ça va, dit-il et alors elle referma la porte derrière elle, soulagée : « Je vais commencer à pratiquer les tests de l'antidote charmé cet après-midi. Tu peux m'aider à préparer les ingrédients, si tu veux ».

Elle tira un tabouret et suivit ses instructions sur quelle façon il fallait découper, écraser ou mesurer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit derrière elle.

Se tournant sur son tabouret, elle fixa attentivement le coin de la pièce mais elle ne put rien voir. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se retournait du côté de la table, elle entendit de nouveau le bruit.

Cette fois, elle se leva de son siège et alluma sa baguette, inspectant attentivement l'angle sombre.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? dit-elle à Rogue, qui s'était arrêté de découper pour la regarder avec curiosité.  
— De quoi ?

— Il y a quelque chose dans ton labo qui ne devrait pas y être, insista-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je n'arrête pas d'entendre des bruits de choses qu'on farfouille à chaque fois que je suis ici ».

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai rien remarqué ».  
— On dirait que ça se produit quand tu n'es pas là, dit-elle et il haussa un sourcil à son encontre. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre mais ça pourrait être des Doxys ou des araignées ou... quelque chose de pire que je ne connais pas.  
— Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, l'assura Rogue, puis il eut un petit sourire entendu. Bien que s'il s'avère que ce soient des Doxys ou des araignées, je crois qu'elles auraient souhaité choisir un autre labo à envahir. Mes réserves de ces deux créatures sont presque épuisées ».

Hermione ricana et après un dernier regard au coin de la pièce, elle se remit à sa tâche.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un certain temps alors, et le léger malaise sembla s'évaporer progressivement dans la pièce. Plusieurs fois, on aurait dit que Rogue était sur le point de parler mais ensuite changea d'avis. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une légère rougeur avait envahie ses joues. Il leva les yeux lui aussi et l'attrapa en train de le regarder, confuse, elle détourna les yeux. Elle était en train d'utiliser un pilon et un mortier pour moudre des coquilles d'œufs de dragon Opaleye des Antipodes en fine poudre quand Rogue posa son couteau et se mit à parler.

« J'ai informé le Directeur de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt ».

Elle échappa le pilon qui heurta le bord du bol dans un fort _clung_, étonnée elle le regarda.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ?  
— Je suis toujours là, non ? dit-il en reprenant son couteau. Comme tu l'es.  
— Il a accepté ? dit-elle n'y croyant pas, mais le soulagement momentané fut de courte durée quand Rogue secoua la tête négativement.  
— Il a seulement accepté le fait que j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide dans un moment de faiblesse ».

_Quelque chose de stupide ?_ Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour protester mais, voyant son expression offusqué il continua rapidement, « Non, pas le baiser, Hermione, mais les circonstances qui étaient idiotes. C'était une mauvaise décision de ma part, et si cela se reproduit, le Directeur a été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas si compréhensif.  
— Et pourtant, il me laisse travailler ici avec toi pendant des heures, seuls, ironisa-t-elle.  
— Il a confiance en nous deux pour respecter ses volontés, dit Rogue.

— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle ne savait pas que l'excellente ouïe du maître des Potions avait attrapé sa complainte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas repris son hachage. Elle leva son regard sur lui pour le trouver en train de la regarder, quelque chose dans ses yeux semblable à l'expression qu'ils avaient renvoyé la nuit dernière, juste avant qu'il l'embrasse.

Après quelques secondes, il sembla revenir à lui-même, et l'expression disparut. Il acquiesça simplement et dit : « Oui, en effet ».

Il retourna à son travail et Hermione ramassa son pilon, l'esprit à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Tous deux se rendirent compte que l'attraction entre eux était entièrement mutuelle, et que la situation serait peut-être plus facile à supporter - pour Hermione en tout cas - que si elle avait découvert que ses sentiments pour le maître des Potions n'étaient pas réciproques.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à préparer la potion, elle se sentait soulagée qu'ils puissent toujours travailler ensemble et discuter comme ils le faisaient avant. Par moments, il y avait un léger malaise qui flottait dans l'air, il sursauta légèrement quand ses doigts à elles frôlèrent les siens alors qu'elle lui passait une flasque, mais très vite le travail re-captura toute leur attention et tout dis-confort fut oublié face à la complexité de la potion.

Hermione ajoutait les ingrédients sous les directives de Rogue pendant qu'il pratiquait plusieurs charmes et incantations sur les ingrédients et le chaudron en lui-même. Même le mélange devait être pratiqué par un sortilège, en effet l'introduction de tout objet étranger tel qu'une louche par exemple pourrait entraver l'efficacité des charmes dans le mélange.

A la fin de l'heure de mélange requise, et pendant que la potion devait être laissée à frémir sans qu'on y touche, Hermione avait eu un véritable aperçu de la difficulté des potions charmées.

Rogue n'en pouvait plus et s'effondra sur la chaise vétuste et fatiguée devant le bureau du labo, il essuya d'un revers de la main la transpiration qui s'était formée sur son front de par l'effort d'avoir maintenu plusieurs charmes complexes pendant un si long laps de temps.

Hermione nettoya les déchets de la préparation des ingrédients et vint se poster près de Rogue qui s'était complètement adossé contre la chaise et avait fermé les yeux.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle avec douceur.  
— Mmm mmm », murmura-t-il nonchalamment sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle suivit des yeux une goutte de transpiration descendre le long de sa tempe puis de sa joue. Sortant sa baguette, elle jeta un rapide charme de nettoyage suivit d'un charme rafraîchissant dans sa direction.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que le sortilège lavait son visage, puis un peu par ironie il haussa un sourcil envers elle.

« Eh bien, répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive, je pensais que tu en aurais assez des charmes pour le moment ».

Il eut un petit sourire en coin et referma les yeux, Hermione put alors contempler son visage pensivement. Il était vraiment détendu, _ça changeait_ remarqua-t-elle, bien que peut-être ce n'était dû qu'à la fatigue d'avoir fait la potion.

Il y avait des rides sur son visage, cependant, celle profonde qui était si présente entre ses sourcils s'était lissée, et sa bouche s'était décrispée au lieu de la fine et dure ligne, Hermione y voyait un signe de mesure de son niveau tension. Les lèvres étaient douces, souples, presque comme elle les avait senti quand il l'avait ...

Elle se détourna soudainement et traversa rapidement la pièce sous prétexte de sortir du placard les ingrédients nécessaires pour la prochaine étape du mélange.

_Reprends-toi Granger_, se secoua-t-elle, en inspirant longuement et progressivement. _Tu vas devoir faire face à cette situation pendant des mois avant que quelque chose puisse à nouveau se passer... si quelque chose pourrait encore se passer. Ne commence pas à déjà te torturer !  
_  
Elle sursauta un peu quand Rogue apparut derrière elle, elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger. Il lui fallut tout son self-control pour maintenir une expression neutre sur son visage quand, se hissant derrière elle pour se saisir d'un pot depuis la plus haute étagère, son torse se frotta légèrement contre ses épaules.

Elle expira d'un souffle peu assuré tandis qu'il apportait le pot vers le chaudron, puis elle prit ses propres ingrédients et le suivit.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire _aurait pu n'être qu'un vulgaire euphémisme.

* * *

Le dîner de lundi dans la Grande Salle vit une autre spéciale édition du soir de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Les élèves, regardant les hiboux voler en direction des abonnés, comprirent dès lors qu'une édition du soir n'était jamais publiée pour de bonnes nouvelles.

Si Hermione en pensant avoir une vague idée de ce qu'elle allait apprendre pourrait rendre la nouvelle plus facile à encaisser, elle se trompait lourdement cependant. Sur le gros titre on lisait _: " Vous-Savez-Qui s'attaque à des Moldus",_ et un sous-titre expliquait : _"Empoisonnement fatal lié à l'échec de la tentative sur le Ministère la semaine dernière".  
_  
_Une école moldue_. Dorénavant, elle ne se posait plus de questions sur ce qui avait rendu Rogue si furieux contre Dumbledore et si désemparé de ne pouvoir prévenir personne. Ce n'était pas une attaque tactique comme l'avait été celle contre le Ministère. Ce n'était que Voldemort tuant des innocents uniquement parce qu'il le pouvait.

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la table des Professeurs mais la place de Rogue était vide. Dumbledore lisait l'article en contenant les expressions de son visage tandis que la plupart des autres professeurs parlaient à voix basse, secouant leurs têtes de dépit, et étaient distinctement troublés.

« Vraiment, quelle bassesse ! murmura Ron, en lisant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione qui s'était remise à lire l'article.

_"Trente-deux enfants moldus sont morts et plusieurs dizaines sont hospitalisés après que les conduites d'eau de leur école ont été contaminées par une substance encore non-identifiée. Des officiers du bureau de liaison avec les Moldus ont été déployés sur le site de l'école de Brighton après avoir reçu un rapport disant que des enfants présentaient les symptômes du sortilège Endoloris. Après une enquête approfondie, il s'est avéré que les conduites d'eau ont été souillées du même poison qui avait été découvert dans les citernes d'eau des bureaux du Ministère de la Magie à Londres la semaine dernière. Une lettre anonyme envoyée par hibou avait informé les officiels du Ministère de la contamination de la semaine dernière et l'adjonction avait pu être coupée sans qu'il n'y ait aucun blessé. Cependant, les enfants Moldus n'ont pas eu cette chance aujourd'hui. Des professeurs dans la panique avaient administré de l'eau à des enfants déjà touchés sans savoir leur erreur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Un Auror nous rapporte que le Ministère est incapable d'expliquer pourquoi cette école moldue était la cible. Aucun sorcier ou sorcière né(e) Moldu n'est inscrit dans cette école et une source de la Gazette du Sorcier pense que Vous-Savez-Qui en est revenu aux meurtres en masse de Moldus - chose qui n'a pas été vue depuis sa première chute."  
_  
"_Le Ministre de la Magie est actuellement en réunion avec le Premier Ministre moldu et une opération de transfert des cas les plus graves vers Sainte-Mangouste a été planifiée. Les officiels du Ministère se refusent à commenter sur comment cet événement affectera le Statut International du Secret sur la population sorcière mais des activistes du très controversé groupe Harmonie Sorciers-Moldus protestent déjà contre un possible et massif lancement du sortilège d'Oubliettes_."

Hermione frissonnait alors qu'elle finissait de lire l'article, bien qu'il fût loin de faire froid dans la Grande-Salle magiquement chauffée. Dépourvu de sens ne suffisait même pas à décrire la mort de centaines d'enfants innocents. Elle avait du mal à envisager quelle sorte de monstre puisse concevoir de telles horreurs.

Les visages de tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle étaient figés d'horreur alors que des copies de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ tournaient parmi les tables des différentes maisons. Même la majorité des élèves de Serpentard étaient horrifiés et mal à l'aise.

La photo de la deuxième page était même encore pire que l'article de la Une. Elle montrait une scène d'un chaos absolu, des gens désorientés couraient dans tous sens, de jeunes élèves pleuraient, et on pouvait en voir plus d'un sur le sol en train de convulser de douleur sous l'emprise du sortilège Endoloris. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas le son mais pour Hermione c'était comme si elle pouvait entendre ces cris d'agonie.

Hermione referma le journal et le jeta loin d'elle, ne voulant plus rien voir d'autre. Elle vit Harry qui la regardait du coin de l'œil et se tourna donc vers lui.

« Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en murmurant de façon à ce que seul Ron l'entende et aucune autre personne de la table.

Elle inspira profondément et répondit, « je savais que quelque chose allait se passer mais pas du tout que ce serait ça. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle ignominie ».

Elle le regarda de nouveau.

« Tu savais toi aussi, non ? » dit-elle en se rendant soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air si choqué que ça non plus. Révolté et écœuré oui, mais pas choqué.

Il approuva de la tête. « Ma cicatrice me faisait mal ce matin, en Potions. Je savais que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué parce que tu étais assise devant, mais Rogue oui. Il m'a vu grimacer et la frotter, cependant il n'a pas fait de commentaire désagréable ou un truc du genre, il paraissait inquiet aussi ».

Hermione regardait son assiette vide en silence.

« Il savait que ça allait se produire ».

C'était une remarque d'Harry, pas une question, mais Hermione se sentait obligée de le justifier.

« Il le savait, mais ne le blâme pas Harry, l'implora-t-elle. C'est compliqué. Le professeur Dumbledore lui a interdit d'avertir qui que ce soit.  
— Aaahh, tout s'explique, répondit Harry, pensif.

D'autres élèves quittaient la Grande Salle après le dîner, et Harry conduisit Hermione et Ron dans le Hall d'Entrée, puis leur dit, « j'avais rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore la nuit dernière. Il a commencé par raconter toutes ces choses qui n'avait aucun sens sur le moment, de comment nous avons à faire des sacrifices... même après les faits, il se demandait toujours s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Je parie qu'il se l'est demandé encore tout à l'heure. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Le professeur Rogue était furieux contre lui l'autre soir, mais le directeur a essayé de faire ce qui est mieux pour lui. Si quelqu'un avait été prévenu, il aurait été tué. Voldemort le testait.  
— Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas confiance en lui? demanda Ron, surpris.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne connais pas les détails, mais le directeur pense que ça prouvera à Voldemort, sa fidélité - elle ajouta en voyant le regard sur le visage de Ron, « une fois pour toutes. »

Harry exhala un souffle. « C'est un prix élevé à payer. »

Le trio traina dans le Hall d'Entrée pendant encore quelque temps, écoutant la conversation et les théories d'autres étudiants inquiets. Personne ne pensait à quelque chose aussi insignifiant que les devoirs, mais finalement ce fut Ron qui mentionna qu'il devait encore finir sa rédaction du cours de Charme qui devait être rendu le lendemain matin.

Harry gémit et lança que lui non plus n'avait pas encore fini. Hermione, comme toujours, avait terminé avant que le week-end n'arrive, et si elle avait d'autres devoirs pour les leçons de la journée, elle n'avait de toute façon autre chose en tête. Quand ils atteignirent le palier du premier étage, Hermione se sépara de ses amis. Ron supposa qu'elle prenait le raccourci pour la bibliothèque, mais Harry lui donna un air entendu et lui hocha la tête.

Le corridor près du portrait d'Ignatia Wildsmith était désert, et Hermione se glissa par la porte qui donnait le passage pour les quartiers de Rogue.

La cheminée dans le salon était éclairée, mais la pièce était vide, sauf pour la présence de la chouette Grand-Duc noire de Rogue, perchée près de son bureau, la tête enfouie sous son aile. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu l'oiseau dans ses quartiers avant, et elle fut étonnée de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vu un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier déplié sur son bureau.

En ouvrant la porte au laboratoire, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda avec étonnement. Le maître de potion était à nouveau en train de travailler sur l'antidote charmé, et la salle brillait nettement avec la magie des sorts qu'il jetait. Se tenant au-dessus du chaudron, son visage était illuminé de la légère lueur dorée provenant des vrilles de magie qui s'enroulaient autour du chaudron, se déformant et se tordant. Le seul son était la voix basse de Rogue récitant une longue incantation.

Hermione se tenait debout, pétrifiée pendant un certain temps avant que quoi que ce soit ne change. Un soudain mouvement de baguette magique de la part de Rogue envoya les vrilles dorées se tasser par-dessus le rebord du chaudron et dans la fiole, et ensuite il leva son autre main. Hermione regardait avec stupéfaction lorsqu'il utilisa une seconde baguette pour faire léviter un petit récipient de verre, qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant des excréments de Moonfilly au-dessus du chaudron, tout en distribuant le contenu pendant qu'il contrôlait toujours la lumière dorée à l'intérieur du chaudron avec son autre main.

En posant le plat vide sur la table, Rogue récita un autre charme et l'intérieur du chaudron brilla d'une lueur rougeoyante comme un levé de soleil pendant un instant, avant que la lumière ne se baisse.

Essoufflé, il régla la flamme sous le chaudron, renversa le sablier sur la table, puis s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret voisin, plaçant les deux baguettes sur la table en face de lui.

Hermione était trop impressionnée pour s'être déplacée, de peur qu'elle ne brise sa concentration, mais maintenant elle s'était avancée pour regarder la potion frémissante. C'était visiblement le même antidote que la normal, à la différence qu'elle était légèrement lumineuse.

« Est-ce que ça te satisfait ? » demanda le maître des potions d'un sourire narquois.  
— Et ça fonctionne ? répondit-elle.  
— Pas encore, dit-il en exhalant un souffle las. Il reste encore le sors final à jeter, mais l'étape la plus complexe est terminée, et il semble avoir été un succès. Nous aurons besoin de plus d'excréments du Moonfilly pour en faire plus, bien sûr, a-t-il ajouté.  
— Complexe est un euphémisme, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. C'était incroyable. Comment arrives-tu à gérer deux baguettes avec des charmes si complexes ?  
— Le talent », a-t-il plaisanté. Il la regarda, semblant content de lui et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« De la pratique, dit-il plus sérieusement. « La chose principale est la concentration. Beaucoup de sorcières et de sorciers, cependant accompli à faire des potions, peuvent échouer des potions charmé tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'attention requise pour compléter des longues incantations. »

Rogue se leva donc, et traversa la pièce vers l'armoire contenant les potions terminée. Il y retira une petite fiole, qu'il déboucha et en bu le contenu ; Hermione reconnu la douce potion _Pimentine_, qui agit contre la fatigue.

« Je pense à que vous avez dit hier soir, je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça ?  
— J'avais une assistante la nuit dernière, lui rappela-t-il.  
— Si j'avais réalisé ce que tu faisais, je serais venu plus tôt, dit-elle en s'excusant, mais il lui fit un signe négatif de la main.  
— Pourquoi es-tu là de toute façon? » demanda-t-il, il contrôla la potion une fois de plus avant de quitter le laboratoire pour l'autre pièce. Elle le suivi, et il s'assit à son bureau, en poussant le journal sur le côté. « N'as-tu pas une réunion avec Monsieur Malfoy et le Directeur ce soir? »  
— Si, mais pas avant vingt heures, dit-elle.  
— Et tu as fini tous tes devoirs pour la semaine, je suppose, reprit-il malicieusement.  
— Tu te prends pour mon directeur de maison, maintenant ? dit-elle, irritée. Non, je ne les ai pas terminé, mais j'ai autre chose en tête. J'ai lu la Gazette du sorcier ce soir, au dîner, et-  
— Ah, dit-il, sa voix soudain lointaine alors qu'il regardait sa propre copie de journal, fronçant les sourcils en lisant le gros titre.  
— Et tu n'étais pas au dîner dans la grande salle, avait poursuivi Hermione, élevant la voix avec un peu de difficulté. Je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien.  
— On ne peut mieux, dit-il d'une voix joviale qui sonnait vraiment faux chez lui. Dumbledore a eu la gentillesse d'emprunter ma chouette pour me remettre une copie. »

Tonatiuh sortit sa tête de dessous son aile et hulula doucement.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, Severus », dit Hermione mécontente.  
— Je vais tout à fait bien, comme tu peux le voir, dit-il dans la même voix étrange alors qu'il était assis au fond de son siège, passant une main dans ses cheveux. La bouteille de Whisky pur Feu est intact, tous les objets en verre dans la salle sont encore intactes ... je dois aller bien. »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils levés, attendant qu'il prenne sa question au sérieux. Il détourna les yeux après un moment, et se racla la gorge, avant de la regarder de nouveau, vaguement irrité de la trouver encore à le regarder.

« Je vais bien », répéta-il, et se leva en murmurant un sors pour vérifier la potion à nouveau, même si Hermione savait qu'il lui fallait laisser mijoter pendant 36 heures maintenant.

Hermione était debout aussi, fronçant les sourcils mais ne le suivit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle s'approcha de l'endroit où était perché Tonatiuh, et tendit la main pour caresser la chouette aux plumes soyeuses. L'oiseau la regarda s'approcher d'elle du haut de sa perche et baissa la tête avec reconnaissance quand elle lui gratta le cou.

« Que puis-je faire pour l'aider? dit-elle doucement à l'oiseau. Je voudrais bien l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment. »

La chouette la regardait à nouveau avec un air affligé, semblant comprendre son dilemme. Rogue ne pouvait pas être si peu affecté par l'attaque après sa réaction du Samedi soir. Il réprimait encore ses émotions, comme il le faisait avant qu'il n'est assez confiance en elle pour les laisser montrer… Elle détestait ça, et elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

Elle caressait les douces plumes de la chouette à nouveau et ne remarqua pas Rogue réapparaître sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« Tu le gâtes. »

Elle se retourna pour voir Rogue la regarder à l'entrée du laboratoire, sur le montant de la porte où il était appuyé.

« Nous parlions de, euh... d'un ami commun », dit-elle légèrement.

Rogue plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mais ne bougea pas de la porte.

« Vraiment ? a-t-il dit. Peux-tu me dire, je te prie, ce que vous disiez de cet ami ?  
— Eh bien, dit Hermione d'une voix régulière, croisant son regard. Nous sommes un peu inquiets pour lui. Il a été soumis à une forte pression ces derniers temps, tu vois, et nous sommes préoccupés parce que les gens attendent beaucoup de lui. Il ne dira rien, bien sûr, même si ça le pèse. Nous espérons seulement qu'il sait que ses amis sont là pour lui s'il a besoin de nous.  
— Eh bien, dit Rogue, après un moment, un regard étrange sur son visage. Je suis sûr que votre ami est ... reconnaissant de l'intérêt que vous lui portez, et il sait qu'il peut se tourner vers vous, en cas de besoin.  
— Il le peut, lança Hermione en hochant la tête. N'est-ce pas, Tonatiuh ? »

La chouette hulula avec affirmation.

Hermione tenue le regard de Rogue en silence pendant un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le carillon de l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminé attira son attention.

« Je dois y aller, dit-elle, réalisant soudain qu'il était déjà huit heures. Je te verrai demain. Madame Pomfresh a demandé un lot de flacons supplémentaires de Pimentine. Apparemment, tout le monde a attrapé la crève de l'hiver. »

Elle fit une sortie précipitée avant Rogue ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, et couru presque pour rejoindre l'étage du bureau du directeur.

L'escalier derrière la gargouille de pierre était fermé quand Hermione arriva là, haletant légèrement, et Malfoy était assis sur un banc de pierre dans le couloir, une copie de la gazette du Sorcier en mains. Il s'est légèrement décalé afin qu'elle puisse avoir la place de s'assoir, mais elle le regarda avec méfiance et choisit à la place de s'appuyer contre le mur en face de lui.

Il haussa les épaules à lui-même et jeta un œil au journal, puis la regarda à nouveau.

« Pauvres enfants, hein ? » dit-il, et Hermione était surprise par le manque de fierté dans sa voix habituelle. Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui pour autant.

« Ce sont des Moldus, Malfoy, dit-elle avec humeur. Depuis quand dans ta famille on se soucis de leur sors ? »

Le visage du Serpentard se rembrunit, mais il ravala ce qu'il allait répliquer quand la gargouille en pierre s'ouvrit pour révéler l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Sans attendre, Hermione monta sur la première marche et se laissa porter jusqu'à la salle ronde au sommet.

Le proviseur n'avait fait aucune mention de l'attaque à part un commentaire en voyant le journal dans les mains de Malfoy, mais lorsque leur réunion se termina une ou deux heures plus tard, Hermione avait pris son parti de rester et de parler au proviseur de Rogue. Malfoy ne semblant pas sur le point de quitter les lieux, bien évidemment aussi décidé à vouloir parler au proviseur seul, Hermione décida donc que sa conversation pourrait attendre leur prochaine réunion et lança un placide « bonsoir monsieur le Directeur. »

* * *

Mardi soir, après sa patrouille en tant que préfère en chef et le dîner, Hermione s'était précipitée d'entrer dans le laboratoire de Rogue pour trouver le Maître des Potions d'une humeur exceptionnellement bonne. Bien que l'antidote Endoloris charmé ait seulement bouilli pendant vingt-quatre heures, et non les trente-six heures exigés avec l'antidote original, Rogue avaient ajouté le charme final et, quand elle est arrivée, lui a annoncé que la potion était complète.

« Comment saurons-nous si ça fonctionne ? » dit-elle, soulagée, mais toujours méfiante de cette potion non testés.

Rogue fronça les sourcils en regardant les flacons de potion refroidis. « Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, je suppose, dit-il en récupérant d'une petite fiole de la potion Endoloris d'origine de l'armoire.  
— Tu ne vas pas à boire ça ! dit Hermione, le regardant fixement.  
— En fait, si, dit-il. Après avoir aussi bu la potion préventive que nous venons de créer.  
— Même si tu ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera,» résonna-t-elle, les souvenirs de la dernière fois que Rogue avait été contraint de tester ses propres potions lui revenait à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait revivre si la prévention ne fonctionnait pas.

« Nous ne saurons pas sans l'avoir testé », dit-il fermement, en prenant un flacon vide et mesurant une dose de la potion préventive. En voyant son regard de détresse, il rajouta, « De toute façon, il y a toujours l'antidote normale, si cela ne fonctionne pas.  
— Oh, oui bien sûr, lança-t-elle irritée lorsqu'il se retourna à l'armoire pour récupérer une fiole de l'antidote d'origine. « Que suis-je censé faire, te fourrer ça dans la gorge pendant tu te roules sur le plancher ? »

Il lui lança un regard furieux, et elle savait qu'il y avait pas vraiment une autre manière pour être sûr du résultat, mais elle n'était pas prête à faire marche arrière sans concession.

« Pouvons-nous au moins aller dans l'autre pièce alors, tu peux t'allonger pendant que tu les prends ? Tu peux vraiment te faire du mal ici, si ça ne marche pas. »

Il exhala un long soupir mais lui murmura, « Très bien, » et prit les trois fioles, l'invitant à le suivre.

Dans le Salon, il s'assit sur le canapé et la regarda. « Satisfaite ?  
— Non, répondit-elle, irritée. Tu n'es pas couché, mais je suppose que c'est mieux que rien ».

Il sourit, et tira le bouchon de la fiole de la potion préventive, buvant le contenu d'un trait, grimaçant à son goût.

Il déboucha ensuite la potion Endoloris, mais ne le posa pas sur ses lèvres tout de suite, remettant plutôt la troisième fiole à Hermione.

« Si la première potion échoue», dit-il d'une voix égale, l'antidote est prête.

Elle regarda sa fiole, de plus en plus inquiète. « Si c'est aussi mauvais que tu as dit que c'était la dernière fois, dit-elle, comment vais-je te la faire avaler ?  
— J'ai toute confiance au fonctionnement de la potion préventive, Hermione, dit-il, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu vas devoir gérer. Stupéfixes-moi si tu le dois. »

Elle le regarda. « Stupéfixer ?  
— Je ne plaisante pas, Hermione, dit-il gravement. Quoi que tu fasses, assures-toi de lancer un _Stupéfix_ et non un _Petrificus_.  
— Pourquoi pas le _Petrificus _? demanda-elle.  
— Parce que, dit-il avec prudence, lancer le _Petrificus_ sur quelqu'un qui est sous l'effet du sortilège Endoloris causes l'éclatement de tous les vaisseaux sanguins dans son corps ».

Elle avala et recula. « Non. Non, je ne le ferais pas.  
— Tu ne le feras pas, a-t-il répété. J'y vais ». Il vida la fiole de potion Endoloris.

Hermione s'était avancée vers lui, la baguette tendu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que rien ne se passait. Il eut un silence pendant une minute entière, puis Rogue se leva, prudemment, comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'il était encore en pleine possession de son corps.

« Eh bien », dit-il enfin, se tournant vers elle. Il ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux brillaient. « Désolé de te décevoir, mais il semble que tu ne pourras pas me Stupéfixer ce soir.

— Mais tu es sûr que ça a fonctionné ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement, en ignorant sa plaisanterie. Son bras était encore tendu tenant la baguette et prête à réagir, juste au cas où. « Ce n'est pas seulement une sorte de réaction retardée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête, en prenant les deux fioles vides de la table, et prenant celle pleine de la main d'Hermione, et marcha vers le laboratoire. « Si quelque chose allait se passer, il aurait été évidemment immédiate. Nous avons réussi la potion préventive. »

Hermione le suivit. « C'est merveilleux, alors, dit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement, puis plus hésitante, elle ajouta, surtout après hier.  
— Oui, dit Rogue. Puis-je espérer qu'il n'y aura pas une répétition d'un tel incident, maintenant nous avons les moyens pour y faire face. Je vais informer le directeur de notre succès.  
— _Ton_ succès, corrigea Hermione, et il tourna le dos à la porte.  
— Non, c'est très certainement _notre_ succès, dit-il fermement. Je n'aurais pas eu la moitié du temps pour perfectionner la formule sans ton aide pour la préparation des autres potions.  
— Tu as encore plus le mérite d'être félicités pour ce que tu as fait », dit Hermione tranquillement après un moment, mais Rogue avait déjà quitté la pièce et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour appeler au bureau du Directeur.

Les trois potions _Endoloris_ liées ont été une réalisation exceptionnelle pour Rogue, mais elle savait qu'il était peu probable qu'il n'allait jamais recevoir la reconnaissance publique pour ça. Il ne voudrait pas être connu comme le créateur de la potion d'origine, bien sûr, mais les théories qu'il avait servies à l'élaboration des potions pourraient être appliquée à la création de mélanges à reproduire les effets d'autres sorts, et les contrer.

Bien entendu, l'Ordre ne sait rien de son travail, mais la grâce qu'il aurait reçue pour la création de la prévention serait éclipsée par le fait qu'il n'aurait pas été nécessaire s'il n'avait pas réussi à créer d'autres potions, en premier lieu.

Hermione détestait la façon dont beaucoup de ses efforts était passée inaperçue, en commençant par la réalisation de potions, au jeu dangereux qu'il menait dans le cercle des serviteurs de Voldemort.

Durant sa troisième année, Hermione avait pensé que le Maître des Potions avait été minable et immature dans sa colère contre Sirius Black et dans la perte d'un promis Ordre de Merlin première classe. Maintenant, elle espérait vivement qu'à la fin de la guerre il recevra une telle distinction et de plus, être libre et être reconnu pour autre chose que le fait d'avoir la marque d'un Mangemort sur son bras.

Hermione se mit à faire la potion du _Pimentine_ que Madame Pomfresh avait demandé, et elle était presque terminée quand Rogue fut revenu de sa conversation avec le directeur.

« Etait-il satisfait ? a-t-elle demandé, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le petit bureau et commença à fouiller dans un tas de parchemin.  
— Très, dit Rogue. Il croit qu'il y a un moyen de fournir la prévention pour des victimes potentielles sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendre compte que ça vient de moi ».

Parchemin à la main, Rogue se dirigea de nouveau dans le salon, mais alors, réapparut quelques instants plus tard, les sourcils froncés.

« As-tu vu mon carnet ?— Celui que je t'ai donné ? Hermione secoua la tête. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la semaine dernière. Pourquoi ?  
— C'était ici la nuit dernière, dit-il, cherchant dans le tas de parchemins à nouveau. J'aurais pu jurer l'avoir laissé sur le bureau.  
— As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Hermione en versant la _Pimentine_ dans trois grands flacons.  
— Je voulais juste ajouter les incantations à la recette d'antidote, voyant comment mes notes sont plutôt désorganisées comme ils sont là. Peu importe, dit-il, fronçant toujours les sourcils, mais plaça son parchemin de notes de côté sur le bureau. J'ai quelque inscription que je peux faire à la place. »

Hermione hocha la tête et boucha les trois flacons quand Rogue rentra dans l'autre pièce. Elle nettoya son chaudron et le rangea sur la table contre le mur, puis se retourna lorsque Rogue réapparut à la porte ... vêtu de sa robe de Mangemort.

« Que fais-tu ?», dit-elle, surprise, mais ses yeux se dirigèrent à sa main droite qui serrait sont avant-bras gauche. Il y avait une grimace de douleur sur son visage quand elle rencontra à nouveau ses yeux.

« J'ai été convoqué, dit-il. Veux-tu informer le Directeur ?  
— Bien sûr, dit-elle, en le suivant dans le salon, mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi il t'appelle ce soir ?  
— Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec inquiétude, en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Ça ne peut être une réunion pour planifier de nouvelles attaques ... à moins que quelque chose se soit passé, je ne suis pas au courant. »

Il jeta à la poudre de cheminette et le feu vira au vert lorsqu'il lança à sa destination.

« Fais attention », dit-elle doucement lorsqu'il disparut et que le feu soit retourné à sa couleur normale.

Elle rentra dans le laboratoire pendant un moment pour s'assurer que les armoires étaient fermées. La chambre était complètement silencieuse comme elle a fermé la porte derrière elle et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour appeler le directeur à son bureau.

* * *

Des figures capuchonnées apparurent au centre d'un cercle de ténèbres, Severus Rogue eu tout juste le temps d'inspirer avant qu'un sort ne le frappe brusquement au torse, lui faisant heurter le sol sur son dos.

Un murmure excité traversa les Mangemorts réunis, et il réalisa que ce n'était pas de la boue, de l'herbe ou de la neige sur laquelle il était étendu, mais une rugueuse dalle de pierre froide.

Il entendit un sort murmuré d'un endroit proche, et baguette vola de son étreinte. Il essaya de bouger, mais un autre mot chuchoté envoya des cordages invisibles s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, l'attachant à la grossière parodie d'un autel.

Il haleta lorsque l'air frigorifié de la nuit frappa la partie supérieure de son torse, soudainement débarrassé de ses couches de vêtements d'une façon inquiétante. Le cœur battant, il scruta les environs à la recherche de ses camarades Mangemorts, recherchant des indices sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Rogue avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres montrer son mécontentement à maintes reprises, et cette mise-en-scène avait tous les ingrédients d'un blâme ... le genre qui laissait rarement partir la victime en un seul morceau.

Que pourrait-il avoir fait pour contrarier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi ?

_Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu as faite pour justifier cela, imbécile,_ se dit-il. _Mais rien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait effectivement connaître._

Il n'y avait pas un son dans le cercle, seul le léger et intentionnel bruit de pas l'approchant par derrière. Reconnaissant la futilité de combattre le lien magique qui le maintenait en place, il restait calmement étendu et ferma les yeux, concentré à éclaircir son esprit.

« Bonsoir, Severus ».

La voix élevée et froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donna un frisson dans le dos, et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son ancien maître debout devant lui, le regarder attentivement.

Lui affichant un air de confusion sur son visage, Rogue lui dit: « Mon Seigneur, qu'est-ce-  
— Silence, siffla-t-il de sa voix sifflante. Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler. »

Rogue protégea ses yeux de l'éclat rouge de son regard de colère, et Voldemort ria légèrement.

« Tu me déçois Severus, dit-il d'une voix haute, arpentant lentement l'espace autour de la forme de Rogue étendue face contre terre, décrivant un cercle. Tu as été très précieux pour notre cause ; Tes compétences en tant que Maître de Potions - un titre, je pourrais ajouter, que tu n'aurais pas gagné si vite sans mon aide – nous as permis de nous fournir de merveilleux et mortels breuvages. Tu nous informais sur les agissements de ce vieux fou qui cherche à me nuire, et contribuais à éduquer et cultiver les prochaines générations de fidèles serviteurs. »

Voldemort s'arrêta sur son côté gauche et caressa légèrement sa Marque des Ténèbres avec la pointe de son doigt squelettique. Rogue tressaillit, sentant comme si des insectes répugnants rampaient sur la peau de son bras.

« On pourrait imaginer, s'adressa Voldemort à Rogue, mais parlait encore assez fort pour que tout le groupe assemblé puisse entendre, que tu es un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs. »

Il prit une pause, dans laquelle le cercle d'observateurs Mangemorts semblait se rapprochait un peu vers l'intérieur, et Rogue retint son souffle, espérant qu'il se trompait sur ce qui allait arriver.

La douleur traversa son bras alors que le Seigneur Noir attrapa son avant-bras, creusant de ses longs doigts la marque, qui s'illumina vivement et brûla de flammes noires pour la seconde fois cette nuit.

« Et maintenant, gronda Voldemort. J'apprends que depuis tout le long tu m'as défié. »

Un murmure de surprise et d'horreur courut parmi les autres Mangemorts, suivit par quelques exclamations comme, « Lui ? »

« Non, mon Seigneur ! plaida Rogue, essayant de paraître véritablement choqué par la terrible prise de conscience qui courrait dans ses veines. Il doit y avoir une erreur, Je- »

«_Silencio_».

Sa bouche articulait, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Non, Severus, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne seras pas aussi chanceux quand tu t'expliqueras pour te sortir du pétrin cette fois... J'ai passé plusieurs années à entendre tes excuses pour m'expliquer pourquoi en dépit de la confiance que le vieux fou place en toi, tu ne pouvais pas me livrer lui ou Potter. Je tolérais ces excuses parce que tes autres compétences étaient bénéfiques pour notre cause. Mais plus maintenant, Severus, mon cher maître des potions. Maintenant, j'ai la preuve que tu travailles contre moi depuis mes propres rangs. »

_La preuve ?_ Une lueur de peur aurait dû apparaître sur le visage de Rogue, et même s'il réussit rapidement à le cacher derrière une apparente confusion, Voldemort fut plus rapide encore. Il rit et finalement libéra le bras de Rogue de sa prise.

« Mon Seigneur, dit une voix venant du cercle. Dites-nous comment il vous a défié, parce qu'en le faisant, il a trahi tout le monde ».

Rogue reconnu la voix supérieure de l'aîné Malfoy et espérait vivement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ramener Draco avec lui ce soir. Avec cette pensée désagréable en vint un autre - ce pouvait-il que Draco soit la cause de sa situation ? Si le jeune Serpentard avait en quelque sorte appris de sa véritable loyauté, ou - peut-être pire encore – que s'est-il passé entre lui et Hermione ? Il avait surpris le Préfet en chef l'observait soupçonneusement à plus d'une occasion en sa présence.

« Queudver ! appela impérieusement Voldemort. Viens voir ce que notre cher ami a découvert en fouillant dans les coins sombres de Poudlard. »

_Les bruits dans le laboratoire._

Rogue sentit un frisson d'angoisse le traverser quand Queudver courra depuis le bord de la clairière pour rejoindre le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione avait entendu des bruits pendant des semaines. La première fois qu'elle les avait mentionnés, il les avait rejetés comme une excuse pour avoir mis son nez dans son travail. En réalité il ne les avait pas entendu lui-même, mais Pettigrew avait visiblement choisis son moment avec soin, ne faisant des sons imprudents seulement quand l'excellente ouïe de Rogue était hors de portée.

Hermione avait encore entendu les bruits, il y avait tout juste deux nuits, mais il avait été trop préoccupé pour faire plus que jeter un charme de détection quelques heures plus tard qui avait révélé que la pièce était vide.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit quelque chose des mains de Queudver, et il le tendit de telle manière pour que Rogue puisse le voir. Malgré tout son entrainement en tant qu'espion, il était incapable de masquer l'horreur qui traversa son visage lorsqu'il regarda le carnet qu'Hermione lui avait offert à Noël.

Queudver pialait joyeusement à son expression, et Voldemort s'approcha, sifflant « Est-ce une trace de peur que je sens, Severus ? »

Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir cette fois. Pourtant, il le fixa de défi, il ne donnerait pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres la satisfaction de supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve.

L'un des Mangemorts dans le cercle demanda : « Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon Seigneur ?  
— Ça ? déclara Voldemort, laissant de côté Rogue pour marcher lentement autour de la ronde de Mangemorts. Ceci est la plus importante potion de Severus, conservé dans ces pages. Peut-être devrais-je ajouter qu'il s'agit d'un carnet offert par sa petite assistante sang-de-bourbe ! Comme c'est touchant... »

Certains des Mangemorts ricanèrent, et Queudver, encore debout à côté de Severus, se tourna vers lui et dit: « Tu es mort maintenant, traître. »

Découvrant que le sort Silencio avait été levée, Rogue cracha, « vaut mieux un traitre mort qu'un espion aux excuses larmoyants comme toi. Dis-moi, Pettigrew, le Seigneur des Ténèbres connait-il la dette de vie que tu dois au jeune Potter ?  
— Ferme-là », dit Pettigrew, semblant soudainement effrayé, et il tira sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue, son bras rondelet tremblant.

« Queudver ! lança d'une voix impérieuse Voldemort non loin de là. Reprend ta place dans le cercle ; le traître est à moi. »

Pettigrew se moquaient de Rogue et se glissa hors de la lisière de la clairière.

« Donc », le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit sourdement, faignant un spectacle important de l'ouverture du carnet de Rogue. Ici nous avons la Potion _Endoloris_, que Severus a si ingénieusement inventée pour mon usage personnel. »

Rogue ferma les yeux un instant, grelottant de froid et prenant conscience de ce qui allait se passer. Non seulement il avait été découvert, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait en sa possession les instructions pour la fabrication de la potion, et la seule copie de l'antidote appart son griffonnage de charmes sur les bouts de parchemin dans le laboratoire.

« Et ça, continuait Voldemort, c'est l'antidote à la potion Endoloris - Une potion à laquelle il devrait y avoir aucune antidote ».

Il ferma violemment le livre, le jeta au sol, et traversa la clairière pour aller là où Rogue était étendu.

« Le nies-tu toujours, Severus ? dit-il doucement, ses yeux brûlants dans le crâne de Rogue, et il sentait être envahis par le picotement du Legilimancie de son ancien maître.

« Voyez vous-même », chuchota Rogue avec malveillance. Sachant qu'il ne survivrait pas à la nuit, il prit un dernier plaisir vindicatif en envoyant diverses images de sa trahison au premier plan de son esprit pour que Voldemort les voie. Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élargirent d'horreur, puis rétrécirent lorsque Rogue le sortie de son esprit avant qu'il ne soit capable de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Alors, dit-il doucement. Mon espion le plus sûr complotait contre moi. Mon espion le plus sûr m'a effectivement espionné, et non pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'offre que je n'aurais pu, Severus ? Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a bien pu promettre pour tourner mon jeune protégé contre moi ?  
— La liberté », cracha Rogue, crispé au niveau des liens magique qui le tenait en place.

Le cercle s'impatientait de ne pas être en mesure d'entendre leur échange, et Voldemort leva une main demandant le silence. Les murmures s'arrêtèrent, et à nouveau le cercle sembla se resserrer en anticipation.

« Donc », dis Voldemort une fois de plus, fouillant dans ses robes. Rogue attendait qu'il en retire sa baguette et lui jette un Endoloris ou, si il se sentait clément, finisse ça rapidement avec _l'Avada_ _Kedavra_.

Au lieu de cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit un poignard dans les plis de sa robe, la lame tranchante scintillante à la lumière des torches autour de la clairière, la poignée était gravée avec des gravures d'un certain type. Il semblait vaguement familier pour Rogue, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt où il l'avait vu auparavant, et il regardait Voldemort caressait de son doigt soigneusement le long du bord de la lame.

« Dumbledore pense qu'il peut te sauver et te donner la liberté, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Voldemort et fixa ses yeux sur Rogue. Le Maître des Potions le fixa de défi en retour, sa respiration accélérée était le seul signe extérieur de sa peur.

Se penchant vers le sol alors son souffle acide caressait le visage de Rogue, Voldemort murmura mauvaisement, « Je suis le seul qui peut te sauver. »

Une brûlure comme celui d'un fer chauffé à blanc explosa dans le torse de Rogue alors que Voldemort planta la dague par la poignée, l'inclinant vers le haut à partir de la plaie en dessous de ses côtes. La Marque des Ténèbres brûlait lui aussi sur le long de son bras, et Rogue s'entendit crier lui-même, alors qu'une brume rouge commença à brouiller sa vision. Avec un dernier tour de la dague, Voldemort relâcha le manche, la laissant enfoncée profondément dans le corps de Rogue, et se tourna pour regarder la foule qui observait.

« Voilà le traître ! » cria-t-il, et Rogue entendit l'acclamation des Mangemorts par-dessus les battements du sang dans ses tempes, et sa respiration était un pénible et douloureux sifflement en essayant d'inspirer l'air.

Le premier supplice dû à l'entrée de la lame était passée, mais chacune de ses respirations envoyait dans son corps de fortes douleurs poignardantes. Il ferma ses yeux, voulant que ça cesse, mais il savait que Voldemort faisait que prolonger la douleur de tous ceux qui le défiaient.

« C'est tellement dommage pour quelqu'un qui possède un tel talent de mourir, Voldemort songea moqueur. Je peux, bien sûr, te sauver, et je suis prêt à écouter si tu désires me supplier de te laisser en vie. »

Voldemort ne mentait pas, Rogue le savait; le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le sauver. Il avait reconnu la dague comme étant _la Dague Consanguinus_, un puissant artefact de magie noire transmis à travers les générations de certaines des plus anciennes familles de sorciers dans le monde. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu en obtenir un, Rogue l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, était que seule la personne qui a infligé la blessure, ou de quelqu'un qui est lié par le sang, pouvait retirer la lame; si quelqu'un d'autre tentait, la lame se désintégrerait et la mort serait rapide. En laissant la victime, la mort viendrait par un lent et douloureux empoisonnement du sang.

Rogue n'était pas dupe, cependant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le sauver de ce sort, oui, mais tout ce que Voldemort avait à l'esprit pour lui serait bien pire. De cette façon, au moins, il allait mourir dans la dignité.

« Va au diable », cracha Rogue. Il haleta lorsque la dague envoya une autre douleur poignardante dans sa poitrine, mais parvint à s'étrangler « je te reverrais là-bas bientôt. »

Voldemort le regarda, semblant déçu que Rogue ait refusé de prier de lui sauver la vie.

« Ainsi soit-il, dit-il pensivement. Peut-être je devrais te renvoyer au vieil imbécile pour mourir ; afin de lui rappeler qu'il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde ».

Rogue ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore le voit ainsi. Autant que le Directeur l'agaçait parfois, il était tout de même la personne la plus proche d'un père que Rogue ait connu durant ses dernières années. Il savait que Dumbledore détestait devoir lui demander de retourner auprès de Voldemort, maintes et maintes fois… Il n'y avait simplement pas d'autre solution.

Mais le renvoyer juste pour narguer le Proviseur, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui de survivre ... il ne voulait pas avoir Dumbledore, impuissants et le regarder mourir ...

Et puis il y avait Hermione.

En dépit de la douleur présente dans sa poitrine, il sentie une autre peine, quelques part au-dessus de la plaie, quand une image d'elle s'introduit dans son esprit. Il était stupide de s'imaginer que sa mort ne la rendrait pas triste maintenant, et il se maudit de l'avoir laissée devenir si proche de lui. Il aurait dû savoir que cela ne blesserait qu'elle, à la fin.

« Bien, Severus, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le tirant de ses tristes pensées. Il semblerait que tu ne me sois plus d'aucune utilité, autres que les railleries du vieux fous. Tu devrais donc retourner à Poudlard ».

Rogue envisageait, pendant un petit instant, de demander à son ancien maître de le laisser mourir ici, seul, mais il savait que ce serait tomber dans les oreilles d'un sourd.

Il regarda Voldemort alors qu'il retira sa baguette de ses robes, ramassa une pierre au sol et la tapota, disant, « _Portus_ ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha les liens magiques autour des poignets et chevilles de Rogue, mais il se trouva top faible pour seulement relever sa tête de la pierre, sans parler de se lancer sur le monstre.

Riant cruellement, Voldemort se pencha sur lui une fois de plus et murmura: « Si tu vois Potter, dis-lui que sa fin est proche ».

Là-dessus, Voldemort lança la pierre sur l'estomac de Rogue, et il cria de douleur alors la secousse du Portoloin l'emmena hors de la clairière.

Il sentit son corps toucher le sol dur, et une douleur vive quand la pointe de la dague se déplaça en lui. Quelque part dans les environs, il crut entendre le cri morne d'un phénix. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le brouillard rouge qu'il voyait fût rapidement dominé par l'obscurité, et il n'en sût pas plus.

* * *

Le Mercredi matin se leva gris, un brouillard bas s'accrochant au château et sur les terres. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune avant le petit-déjeuner, révisant à la dernière minute pour le contrôle sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils allaient avoir pendant leur premier cours.

Le Professeur Lupin considérait que les tests pratiques étaient beaucoup plus indicative pour les compétences en la matière que les écrits, mais, comme il l'avait dit à la classe à la leçon précédente, le programme du ministère requérait au moins une épreuve écrite par année et donc que ce contrôle écris était en effet le seul qu'il ferait.

Hermione avait bien dormi pour changer, malgré que Rogue ait été convoqué la veille au soir. Habituellement, elle ne pouvait pas dormir si elle n'était pas assurée qu'il était revenu en toute sécurité, mais quand elle avait informé Dumbledore du départ du maître des Potions de la nuit précédente, le Directeur avait déduis que ce n'était probablement rien de plus qu'un rassemblement afin de planifier de nouvelles attaques.

En réalité, le Proviseur semblait très heureux que Rogue ait été convoqué, comme il était fort probable que ça signifiait que Voldemort était heureux du succès de l'attaque de lundi, et suffisamment convaincu de sa loyauté à l'inclure dans la sélection de nouveaux objectifs.

Rassuré par la confiance de l'instituteur, Hermione était partie se coucher pour un réveil frais et dispos pour le test, et le reste de la journée, qui pour elle est entièrement composé de Potions.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, lui indiqua que Rogue n'était pas là. Pas plus que le proviseur, et elle se demandait s'ils étaient en train de parler de toutes les informations que Rogue avait réussi à récupérer la nuit précédente.

Elle, Harry et Ron étaient sur leur chemin de retour à l'étage un peu plus tard pour prendre leurs livres pour la première leçon, quand elle entendit son nom, et se retourna pour voir le proviseur qui venait vers elle sur le palier du premier étage.

« Bonjour, professeur ! » salua-t-elle joyeusement. Harry et Ron lui firent écho, mais lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de Dumbledore, ils réalisèrent que le vieux sorcier ne souriait pas du tout.

« Miss Granger, dit le directeur solennellement. Je dois vous demander de venir avec moi maintenant. M. Potter, M. Weasley, voulez-vous bien informer le professeur Lupin que Miss Granger n'assistera pas à votre leçon de ce matin.  
— Mais nous avons un contrôle, Professeur ! » dit Ron.  
— C'est bon, dit Hermione lentement, posant sa main sur le bras de Ron, mais son regard ne quittait pas Dumbledore. Elle eut soudain un horrible pressentiment dans le creux de son estomac.

« Hermione ? » dit Harry interrogateur, les regardant elle et le Proviseur.  
— S'il vous plaît, Harry, Dumbledore dit gravement. Allez en classe. Vous serez informé de la situation, seulement et quand j'en aurais la possibilité ».

Harry et Ron partirent à l'étage à contrecœur, donnant de nombreux regards vers arrière en direction de Dumbledore. Hermione pensait qu'elle serait amenée à son bureau, mais il l'emmenait dans le couloir du premier étage, au lieu de l'étage au-dessus, et s'arrêta devant la porte qui conduisait aux appartements de Rogue.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » murmurait-elle, lorsqu'il ouvra la porte en touchant de sa baguette et la fit entrer dans le passage secret.

« Miss Granger, dit sa voix dans l'obscurité, je dois m'excuser auprès de vous. Je crains d'avoir fait une grave erreur que je ne peux corriger. »

Hermione alluma sa baguette avec un murmure, « _Lumos_ », et regarda le vieux sorcier pendant un moment. Il avait l'air hagard dans la lumière douce.

Elle s'éloignait dans le couloir vers les appartements de Rogue, dominée par une soudaine urgence qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, amenée par les mots du Directeur et le terrible regard vaincu présent dans ses yeux.

« Miss Granger, dit-il en la suivant. Je crains d'avoir mal évalué le danger de Severus à chaque fois il sort à son appel. Son dévouement et sa détermination à faire ce que je lui demande m'a laissé bercer par un faux sentiment de sécurité, celui que je crois que je regretterai plus tard. »

Le seul bruit émis en écho sur le sol de pierre était celui de leur pas.

« Severus a été découvert. »

Hermione s'arrêta net.

«Non », lui dit-elle, tournant le dos au proviseur. L'air grave, triste dans ses yeux en disait long, plus que toute autre explication possible.

« Allons-y Miss Granger, dit-il, lui serrant le bras doucement et la conduisant vers la porte au bout du couloir. Je l'ai laissé seul avec Fumseck afin de venir vous chercher.  
— Est-il blessé ? Comment a-t-il réussi à s'enfuir ? » Ils avaient atteint la fin du couloir et étaient en train d'entrer dans le salon de Rogue. Elle regarda autour, mais elle était vide, et même le feu était mort.

« Tom l'a renvoyé ».

Elle se tourna vers le Proviseur de nouveau quand il ferma la porte du passage.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, confuse. Si Voldemort sait ... pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?  
— Je crois que Tom souhaite se moquer de moi, dit le directeur lourdement. Il a renvoyé Severus, sachant qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le sauver ».

Hermione regarda Dumbledore. Elle avait dû l'avoir mal entendu. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas possible ...

« Rien que vous ne... qu'est-ce que vous dites ?! »

Dumbledore baissa la tête un moment, puis s'approcha d'Hermione, la prenant par les épaules. Elle pouvait voir maintenant que ses yeux étaient brillants, trop lumineux, et il se racla la gorge avant de parler à nouveau, sa voix remplie de chagrin.

« Miss Granger, Severus est mourant. »


	2. 25 - Appel Obscure

**BEFORE THE DAWN**

**AVANT L'AURORE**

**Snarkyroxy**

**Note du traducteur** : Haha ^^"\ Désolé pour l'attente tout le monde. Il s'est passé tellement de chose entre temps que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Ma famille s'est agrandit, déménagement, et tout plein d'autre chose... Je vais donc rattraper mon retard. Pardon uu"...

Voilà donc le chapitre 25, les autres vont suivre immédiatement après ;) ! Bonne Lecture !

**_Disclaimer _**_: La fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, tous les droits reviennent à l'auteur anglais SnarkyRoxy qui l'a écrite et l'histoire provient d'Harry Potter écrite par J.K Rowling._

**_Rating : _**_M : ATTENTION CETTE FAN-FICTION S'ADRESSE A DES LECTEURS DE PLUS DE 16 ANS - PROPOS ET SCÈNES PARFOIS VIOLENTS, AUX CARACTÈRES SEXUELS_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

**APPEL OBSCURE**

« Miss Granger, Severus est mourant. »

_Mourant_. Le mot résonnait dans la tête d'Hermione alors qu'elle regardait le proviseur dans l'incrédulité. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et ses mains noueuses tombèrent de ses épaules.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il doucement, en la regardant pour la première fois comme s'il avait vécu chaque minute de ses 154 ans.  
— Non, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Vous avez tort. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que vous pouvez faire, quelque chose que _quelqu'un_ peut faire. Il ne peut pas être ... pas maintenant ... pas après ... _pas maintenant_ ! …  
— Miss Granger.  
— C'est quoi le problème avec lui ? Où est-il ? poursuivit-elle, en regardant autour de la salle jusqu'à ce que son regard tomba sur la porte fermée de la chambre. Est-il à l'intérieure ? »

Elle s'y dirigea, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle le savait, elle pouvait le sentir ...

« Miss Granger, attendez ! » La voix de Dumbledore était ferme, mais Hermione ne lui prêta pas attention, et elle ignora la main qu'il avait placée sur son épaule en guise de mise en garde lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et marcha dans la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta juste à la limite de la porte cependant en voyant le tableau devant elle.

Les lourds rideaux de velours avaient été tirés, la seule lumière dans la pièce émanait de torches accrochées aux murs, les flammes jetant des ombres sur ces mêmes murs de pierre brute et une lueur douce et chaude sur le lit où le Maître des Potions était couché.

Fumseck le phénix était perché sur le coin de la tête de lit, et l'oiseau leva sa tête de là où son regard avait été fixé, sur l'homme couché, pour regarder Hermione aller plus loin dans la pièce.

Les yeux de Rogue étaient fermés, les seuls signes de vie étaient la faible monté et descente de sa poitrine et l'expression de douleur sur son visage qui avait entraîné sa perte de conscience. Il était couché sur le dessus de la couette bleu foncé, mais un drap assorti avait été mis mollement sur ses jambes, qui paraissaient encore vêtues de son habituel pantalon noir. C'était le seul vêtement laissé sur son corps.

Alors qu'Hermione se déplaçait sur le côté du lit, quelque chose scintillant à la lumière du feu attira son regard, et elle descendit ses yeux vers le torse exposé et pâle de Rogue. Elle inspira doucement lorsqu'elle aperçut la manche argenté complexe d'un couteau dépassant grossièrement sous les côtes sur le côté droit de sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait pas de sang autour de la plaie, seulement des ecchymoses ternes et sombres qui semblaient se répandre depuis le couteau dans les veines sous la peau. Elle tendit une main involontaire pour le toucher, mais elle fut arrêtée d'un bruit sec provenant du proviseur, qui s'était déplacé de l'autre côté du lit.

« Pourquoi est-il encore en lui ? demanda-t-elle en tremblant.  
— Je ne peux pas l'enlever », dit Dumbledore.

Au son de leur voix, Rogue ouvrit les yeux et, après un moment, il tourna légèrement la tête et le dirigea vers le proviseur.

« Albus, salua-t-il faiblement, le timbre habituel de sa voix était enroué par la douleur.

Dumbledore sourit tristement à Rogue, puis regarda Hermione. Le maître des potions suivit son regard, ses yeux sombres rencontrant les siens juste un instant avant qu'il ne tourne la tête ailleurs encore une fois.

« Pourquoi est-elle ici, Albus ? dit-il avec résignation. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir ça.  
— Vous lui refusez la chance de dire au revoir, Severus ? » dit le proviseur doucement.

Rogue referma les yeux, dans la douleur ou la honte, et Hermione était incapable de retenir le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge à la réalisation du pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait amenée.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire », dit-elle en pleurant.

Le Proviseur secoua tristement la tête.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est ce poignard, Miss Granger ? »

Ça lui semblait familier maintenant, elle regarda de nouveau, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Il s'agit de ce qu'on appelle une _Consanguinus-Blade_, dit gravement Dumbledore. Un outil extrêmement puissant, et un des seuls créés directement par une très puissante Magie Noire.  
— _Consanguinus_, répétait-elle lentement. Le sang ... quelque chose ?  
— La loyauté du sang, confirma le proviseur avec un hochement de tête. Seule une personne ayant un même sang avec celui qui a infligé la blessure peut l'enlever.  
— Avec succès, dit Rogue d'une voix rauque, puis redressa la tête et toussa durement, échappant un cri de douleur lorsque la lame avait bougé dans son corps.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione, en regardant Rogue retomber dans les oreillers à nouveau, un éclat brillant de sueur sur son front.  
— Si quelqu'un d'autre le retire, c'est la mort instantanée, dit Dumbledore.  
— Et cessera cette attente inutile, » Rogue s'étouffa, empoignant fermement sa gorge tandis qu'une autre vague de douleur le frappa. Choquée, Hermione avança vers lui et lui serra la main, futilement souhaitant pouvoir aider. Il tordit sa main autour de la sienne et ce fut son tour d'échapper un cri, puisqu'il lui serrait la main suffisamment pour l'écraser.

Quand la douleur se dissipa à nouveau, il la relâcha et ferma les yeux, respirant de façon inégale.

Massant un peu sa main, et craignant la réponse à la question qu'elle savait qu'elle avait à poser, elle dit, « Qui a fait ça ? Qui t'a poignardé ?  
—Voldemort », cracha Rogue, et l'étrangeté de l'entendre prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la première fois avait été éclipsée quand elle s'était rendu compte de la situation désastreuse dont ils étaient confrontés. Est-ce que l'homme qui avait autrefois été Tom Jedusor avait ne serait-ce des parents éloignés, sans parler d'un qui pourrait les aider ?

« Est-ce qu'il y au... » Mais elle fut interrompu par le proviseur qui secouait déjà la tête.  
— Pas que je sache à ma connaissance, et je serais surpris qu'il y ait un survivant », dit le proviseur.

Hermione baissa la tête et avala difficilement, la gorge serrée refusant de se détendre.

« Il y a, cependant, continua Dumbledore, un endroit qui répondra à la question une fois pour toutes. C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé d'être ici, Miss Granger, restez avec Severus pendant que je m'absente. »

Rogue lança un grognement faible, et Hermione vit le fantôme d'un ricanement sur son visage lorsqu'il lui dit, « Il semblerait qu'Albus soit à lui seul plus effrayé par ma mort que je ne le suis.  
— Ne devrait-il pas être à l'infirmerie? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils au morbide sens de l'humour du Maître des Potions. Et si quelque chose se passait pendant que vous êtes parti. Je ne suis pas-  
— Madame Pomfresh ne peut rien faire pour lui, dit le directeur. L'aile de cette infirmerie est trop exposée. Je préférais que les mots de ce qui s'est passé ne quittent pas cette pièce, bien que ce soit probablement hors de mon contrôle. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, même ici. »

Hermione fronça son front avec confusion.

« Qui pourrait nous surprendre ici ?  
— Pettigrew, dit Snape, son visage se tordit à nouveau dans une grimace de douleur.  
— Queudver ? s'écria Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce ... attendez ... il est l'espion ?  
— Je crains que oui, dit Dumbledore. Cependant je ne peux expliquer comment il a réussi à nous échapper. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a été capable d'entrer au Square Grimmauld, et a trouvé son chemin dans le laboratoire de Severus pour l'espionner sur l'ordre de Tom. »

_Les bruits_. Hermione se maudit en silence pour ne pas avoir mentionné ça à Rogue plus tôt, et pour ne pas avoir insisté pour qu'il fasse quelque chose quelle qu'elle soit.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle après un moment. J'ai entendu ces sons pendant des semaines. Pourquoi a-t-il attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour te livrer ?  
— Queudver a rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres plusieurs récits de ma trahison depuis des mois, clarifia Rogue, cessant de forcer sa respiration aussi profondément que la douleur poignante du poignard lui permettait. Noël avait été un test, que j'ai réussi à expliquer. L'attaque de l'école moldue a été mon test final. Ça a troublé le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand j'ai réussi, et il a demandé à Queudver de lui rapporter absolument, la preuve définitive de ma trahison.  
— Quelle preuve ?  
— Les instructions pour la fabrication de l'antidote Endoloris.  
— Tu n'as pas trouvé le carnet, dit Hermione, alors que toutes les pièces tout à coup se mettaient en place. C'était la première nuit où je n'ai pas entendu des bruits dans le laboratoire après votre départ.  
— Alors maintenant, continua Rogue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a le moyen pour préparer les Endoloris, la seule description décent de la potion préventive, et l'Ordre n'a plus d'espion pour prévenir les attaques.  
— Ce n'est pas ce qui est important maintenant, Severus, dit le directeur.  
— Bien sûr que c'est foutrement important, vieil homme ! Y-a... » Il fut interrompu par un spasme de douleur particulièrement fort qui le ravageait de l'intérieur, et il haleta, crispant ses mains dans la housse de couette bleu foncé en-dessous de lui.

« Je dois faire vite, dit Dumbledore en regardant avec inquiétude le Maître des Potions puis s'adressa à Hermione. J'espère que je ne serai pas long. »

Dumbledore leva le bras, et Fumseck vola gracieusement de la tête du lit et se posa doucement sur sa manche. Le proviseur quitta la salle rapidement, en fermant la porte derrière lui et Hermione se tourna vers Rogue.

Il avait fermé les yeux à nouveau, une légère grimace de douleur subsistait encore sur son visage. L'étrange ecchymose en forme de toile d'araignées sur sa poitrine semblait s'être propagée, et autour sa peau était d'une pâleur morbide, l'ancienne cicatrice de griffe de l'autre côté de sa poitrine se distinguait nettement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un Médicomage pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et si Dumbledore ne réussissait pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait...

Elle s'affaissa dans le fauteuil qui avait été placée à côté du lit et finalement permit à ses larmes de couler, en baissant la tête pendant qu'elles couraient silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Hermione. »

Sa voix était à peine un murmure. Elle leva les yeux pour le trouver à la regarder, et un regard de désespoir traversa son visage pâle quand il vit ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle en sanglotant. Je suis juste ... Je ne peux pas ... »

Comment pouvait-elle dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ? Cela ne ferait que le blesser de savoir la peine qu'il lui causait, le perdant maintenant après qu'elle venait juste de vraiment commencer à le connaître... l'apprécier... l'aimer.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas maintenant. _Non jamais_, dit une petite voix au fond de son esprit, même si elle savait qu'il sentait quelque chose en retour.

Enfin, en s'essuyant les yeux avec le dos de sa main, elle dit tout haut : « Y a-t-il vraiment aucun espoir ?  
— Très peu, a-t-il admis faiblement. Le destin semble jouer un tour cruel, je ne m'attendais pas à survivre au second règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; J'étais déjà chanceux de survivre à la première indemne, vraiment. Maintenant, juste au moment où je réalise que, peut-être, vivre ne serait pas un si terrible fardeau après tout, il semble que la décision ait été prise pour moi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et ses yeux sombres se verrouillèrent aux siens. Osait-elle seulement imaginer qu'elle contribuait à son envie de survivre, ou lisait-elle trop dans ses mots, entendant ce qu'elle voulait entendre ?

« Je ne voudrais pas tout tourner au sentimental, même si c'est - et il semble vraiment que ce le sera - mon lit de mort, » dit-il, les coins de sa bouche se tordant étrangement et momentanément dans le plus petit des sourires, « mais ce serait te rendre un mauvais service si je ne te disais pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir eu ton amitié ces derniers mois.  
— Et vous allez continuer à l'avoir, » dit-elle fermement, sa détermination de Griffondor refaisant soudainement surface. Le Directeur devait avoir tout sauf abandonné, et Rogue devait avoir baissé les bras, mais tant qu'il serait toujours vivant et respirerait elle ne perdrait pas espoir... elle ne pouvait pas.

« Hermione, ne te leurres pas, dit-il doucement.  
— Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'y aurait-  
— Albus ne veut pas reconnaître le fait qu'il ne peut pas protéger tout le monde, qu'il est impuissant face à ça. C'est pourquoi on m'a renvoyé, pour se moquer de son échec. Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait fait s'il y avait la moindre chance que je puisse survivre ?  
— Il a fait des erreurs avant, insista Hermione. Il doit y avoir une faille-  
— Ne sois pas stupide, railla-t-il. Il s'agit d'une ancienne et puissante magie. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Si retirer la lame ne me tue pas, le poison, lui le fera. Il fait déjà son effet, comme tu peux le voir. »

Elle jeta un œil à son torse. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des ecchymoses s'était encore une fois répandues, les plus longues vrilles montaient vers le haut, ses épaules et en bas de son bras droit, vers la silhouette de la Marque des Ténèbres. _Ce n'était pas du tout des ecchymoses_, elle le réalisa avec un sursaut, mais un poison envahissant son corps.

Il toussa encore, et haleta lorsque le levé de sa poitrine lui apporta une nouvelle vague de douleur. Hermione s'appuya près de lui et attrapa sa main, écartant les doigts étroitement serrés et l'autorisant à attraper sa main à nouveau.

Cette fois, quand ce fut passé, il retenu sa force sur la prise de sa main, respirant durement.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, Hermione, dit-il précipitamment. Albus va avoir besoin de ton aide pour le Tue-Loup. Tu l'as fait avant, et tu vas avoir à le refaire.  
— Non, si tu peux encore le faire, dit-elle obstinément.  
— Bon sang, Hermione, réveille-toi ! cria-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis un homme mort ! Tu dois le faire. »

Hermione se prépara à riposter qu'il n'était pas encore mort, mais se ravisa quand elle vit à quel point l'effort de ses durs mots semblait l'épuiser. Il reposa sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux à nouveau, et Hermione remarqua sa respiration avait soudain pris un ton rauque, comme s'il devait faire un effort conscient pour rentrer l'air dans ses poumons.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, soupirait-elle, ajoutant plus bas, _juste au cas où.  
_— L'antidote. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a les instructions pour la potion Endoloris, mais vous pourriez encore avoir une recette de l'antidote. Peux-tu suivre mes notes originales pour le préparer ? Ils sont toujours quelque part sur le bureau dans le laboratoire. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien, dit-il, haletant. Tu auras besoins de plus de déjection pour le prochain lot. Vas voir le Moonfilly ; Elle te fait confiance.  
— Qu'en est-il de l'antidote charmé, la préventive ? demandait-elle. As-tu encore tes vieilles notes pour ça, aussi ?  
— Tout est là, dit-il, mais c'est éparpillé.  
— Je pense que je pourrais le faire si j'avais un peu d'aide, dit-elle avec hésitation. Pas aussi bien que toi, évidemment, mais je pense que je pourrais le faire si je le devais.  
— Je n'ai aucun doute que tu le peux, Hermione », dit-il. Sa voix prit soudain un étrange ton quand il rouvrit les yeux, les flammes des torches reflétant dans ses yeux noirs. « Tu es une femme extraordinairement jeune et déterminée. »

Elle sentit des picotements de larmes au coin de ses yeux à nouveau, mais força un petit sourire triste sur son visage et dit : « Faut-il alors s'étonner que je ne te n'abandonne pas ?  
— C'est, je le crains, une cause perdue, dit-il, se raclant la gorge avec une certaine difficulté. Je suis désolé que tu sois témoin de ça.  
—Tu préférerais que je ne sois pas là ? demanda-t-elle, blessée. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait encore pire si tu ... si je n'ai pas la chance de te dire quelque chose ...?  
— Et que me dirais-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
— Je... » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, la salle était silencieuse, à part le doux crépitement des torches sur le mur et sa respiration laborieuse.

« Je ne sais pas, admit-elle doucement après un certain temps. Ou, si, je le sais, mais... je ne sais pas comment le dire.  
— Alors peut-être qu'il vaut mieux le non-dit, pour nous deux, dit-il, détournant sa tête d'elle, elle soupçonnait que la douleur dans ses yeux n'avait rien à voir avec sa blessure.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau ; Hermione regardait le visage de Rogue alors qu'il regardait sans la voir à travers la pièce, loin d'elle. Il masquait bien sa douleur, mais une fine lueur de sueur s'échappa de son front, de petites gouttelettes se formant sur le côté de son visage et à la racine de sa chevelure.

Hermione retira sa baguette d'une poche de ses robes d'école et conjura un gant humide et frais. Il sursauta légèrement à son premier contact, mais ensuite se relaxa et tourna sa tête dans sa main, la regardant alors qu'elle essuyait doucement la sueur de son front et pressait les mèches humides de cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles.

« Merci, dit-il doucement, quand elle termina.  
— Je souhaiterai tant pouvoir faire plus, répondit-elle, pliant le tissu et le placer sur le dessus de la commode derrière elle.

« J'ai toujours pensé, dit-il, les yeux ouverts, mais regardant la voûte au-dessus du lit, que le moment où je serais finalement découvert, ce serait lors de la confrontation … Qu'on peut appeler la Bataille Finale, si tu veux. Au moins ainsi, si je mourrais, j'aurais emmené un peu de Mangemorts avec moi.  
— Et tout le monde aurait vu l'homme que tu es vraiment, » murmurait-elle.

S'il mourrait maintenant, il serait à jamais connu comme un traître aux yeux des deux camps, avec très peu de personnes connaissant la vérité de ses labeurs. L'ordre le saurait, bien sûr, même si Maugrey n'était pas le seul qui avait peu confiance en l'ex Mangemort et que c'était aussi le cas pour ceux qui avaient étroitement travaillé avec lui.

Ça la troublait profondément que personne ne comprendrait jamais vraiment toutes les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour qu'ils puissent vivre, et qui la croirait si elle essayait de le leur expliquer ? Le personnage qu'il avait montré au monde extérieur était tellement en contradiction avec l'homme talentueux et déterminé, elle le savait ... elle ne l'aurait pas cru non plus, il y a six mois.

Il fit un grognement de gêne et elle tendit de nouveau sa main, mais à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore rentra dans la chambre. Hermione leva de sa chaise, en le regardant avec espoir. Rogue semblait retenir son souffle.

Dumbledore avança au pied du lit et se regardant le maître des Potions, ses yeux cernés par l'angle de la tête.

« Je suis désolé. »

Hermione s'assit rapidement, le souffle coupé comme si elle avait été frappée par un Cognard.

« Combien de temps ? dit-elle, incapable de dissimuler le tremblement dans sa voix.  
— Un jour, tout au plus, dit Dumbledore fortement. Le poison est déjà actif. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, essayant d'éclaircir ses yeux aussi bien que son esprit. Déglutissant pour déloger le poids qui obstruait sa gorge, elle s'accrocha à la chose la moins émotionnelle qui traversa son esprit.

« Où êtes-vous allé, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.  
— Aux Archives Nationales Magiques au Ministère de la Magie, dit-il. Un registre de toutes les personnes magiques et leurs relations, datant du 12ème siècle. J'avais espéré qu'il aurait pu y avoir une lignée d'ancêtres de Tom Jedusor que j'avais oublié dans mes propres recherches. Malheureusement, il n'y en a pas. Il est, comme nous le craignions, le dernier de sa famille.  
— Y a-t-il rien d'autre qu'on pourrait peut-être faire ? persista Hermione. Pas moyen de ... défaire le charme, ou faire croire que l'un de nous est lié à Voldemort ?  
— Ce n'est pas un charme simple, Miss Granger, avertit le proviseur. La magie du sang est une forme la plus puissante de la magie, et lorsqu'elle est combinée avec la magie noire, elle possède des forces inconnues.  
— Y a-t-il des livres qui parlent de ça ? poursuit-elle. Certes, la façon de créer l'un des poignards est documenté quelque part. Peut-être que ça nous donnera un indice…  
— C'est de la magie noir, Hermione, dit Rogue, et pas quelque chose que les gamins puissent librement consulter. Je doute qu'il y est même un exemplaire dans la réserve.  
— J'ai donné un livre sur la Magie du Sang à Harry pour Noël, dit-elle. Peut-être qu'il y a ... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle expira comme si une pensée soudaine l'avait frappé. La magie de la dague ne se préoccupe pas des parents de Tom Jedusor, mais se base sur la ressemblance du sang dont il a été dicté. Le partage du sang.

« Harry ! dit-elle. Voldemort a le sang d'Harry ! »

Dumbledore pâlit et saisit la colonne du lit pour se soutenir. Rogue la regarda fixement, et l'espoir passa dans ses yeux un instant avant de disparaître lorsqu'il lança, « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a pris qu'une petite quantité à Potter. Je doute que ça ne suffise pour enregistrer une même empreinte.  
— Au contraire, Severus, dit Dumbledore, le visage soudain vivant avec impatience. Tom a utilisé le sang d'Harry pour récupérer son corps. Le sang d'Harry et le sang de Queudver, pour être exact. Par des droits, le sang dans son nouveau corps a été créé à partir du sang d'Harry.  
— Ça dépend, dit lentement Hermione, pensive, si le poignard a été créé avant ou après la récupération de son corps.  
— Si c'était avant, dit Rogue, devinant le fil de ses pensées, ça ne marchera pas car le sang de Potter n'était pas présent en lui à ce moment.  
— Il y a tout de même des chances pour que, cependant, il ait la dague sur lui après son retour, dit Dumbledore. Severus, l'avez-vous déjà vu l'utiliser avant ?  
— Non. »

Dumbledore marchait à pas mesurés au pied du lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Les yeux d'Hermione dérivèrent de lui pour revenir à Rogue. L'excitation soudaine semblait avoir épuisé le Maître des Potions, et il avait l'air plus pâle que jamais.

« Monsieur, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit Hermione avec urgence. Comment saurons-nous si ça fonctionne ? »

Dumbledore s'arrêta et jeta un œil à Rogue, l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir, dit-il. Nous pouvons seulement essayer.  
— Si cela ne fonctionne pas, je suis mort de toute façon, murmura Rogue. Au moins de cette façon, ça sera rapide.  
— Que veux-tu dire ? »

Dumbledore poussa un soupir. « Si Potter n'est pas reconnu par la magie, la lame se désintégrera. »

Hermione regardait avec horreur le proviseur et Rogue, qui avait l'air remarquablement calme, étant donné la gravité de la situation.

« Ça vaut la peine d'essayer », dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête en se rasseyant. « Comment allons-nous expliquer cela à Harry ? Il ne va pas le faire sans avoir une explication.  
— Je vais chercher M. Potter maintenant, dit Dumbledore. Peut-être, Miss Granger, vous pourrez lui parler quand il arrivera. »

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau, et le directeur quitta la salle. Alors que la porte se referma derrière lui, Rogue haleta et serra de sa main gauche les draps. Regardant son avant-bras, Hermione vit la silhouette de la Marque des Ténèbres virer soudainement au noir.

« Il t'appelle ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
— Non, dit Rogue en serrant les dents. Il doit juste certainement vérifier s'il peut encore me sentir... si je suis encore en vie. »

La sueur coulait encore sur son visage, et Hermione récupéra le gant de toilette, répétant son geste alors que la douleur de la marque se calma.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il prit son poignet dans sa main et la tira légèrement vers le bas, de sorte qu'elle soit forcée de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. S'asseyant avec précaution afin de ne pas lui causer de douleur involontairement avec le mouvement du matelas, elle regarda leurs mains liées, ne souhaitant pas croiser son regard.

« Hermione ».

Il répéta son prénom une fois de plus, et elle le regarda enfin. Ses yeux noirs étaient graves et sérieux.

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes, dit-il. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne peux pas te blâmer si ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu m'as donné une chance, plus importante que ce que j'ai eu avant, et nous sommes seulement en train de repousser l'inévitable en ne faisant rien. Quel que soit le résultat, ce sera une libération pour moi, tu sais. »

Elle hocha la tête, battant rapidement ses paupières alors que ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larme.

« S'il te plaît ne pleures pas, » dit-il doucement, en lui serrant la main alors qu'un sourire ironique se glissa sur son visage. « Ça va fonctionner, connaissant ma chance, et je devrais à Potter une nouvelle fois la vie. »

Hermione étouffa à mi-chemin quelque chose entre un sanglot et un éclat de rire, et dit: « Te sauver vaux bien une centaine de dette de vie. »

Il souleva un sourcil surpris et elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Eh bien, j'y crois, de toute façon, » murmurait-elle doucement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle senti sa main effleurer sa joue, son pouce essuyant distraitement une larme isolée alors qu'il traçait son chemin vers sa mâchoire. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, il avait un étrange regard lointain.

« Si seulement tu étais née vingt ans plus tôt, murmura-t-il. Au combien ma vie aurait-elle pu être différente ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent faisant déborder d'avantage de larme face à sa sincère déclaration, réalisant que c'était peut-être quelque chose la plus proche d'un « je t'aime » qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espérer entendre de sa part.

Elle leva la main pour couvrir la sienne, la pressant sur sa joue, sentir la chaleur de sa peau et un tremblement léger lorsqu'une autre montée de douleur le traversa. Ses larmes continuaient à couler, passant entre leurs doigts entrelacés et dans la manche de son pull.

Elle n'avait aucune réponse à sa déclaration, même si elle aurait pu trouver sa voix, et c'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent assis là pendant un certain temps, tout simplement ... ensemble.

Hermione fut surprise de sa rêverie quand le directeur ouvrit la porte, et elle relâcha la main de Rogue, la laissant tomber de sa joue tandis qu'elle désemmêla ses doigts de son autre main, restant sur la couette.

Dumbledore, ne disant rien bien qu'elle savait qu'il les avait vus se séparer, invita Hermione à le rejoindre à la porte. Elle se leva du lit soigneusement, et quand elle en fut parvenue, il dit, « Harry voudrait vous parler. »

Elle hocha la tête, et sortit de la chambre à coucher pour entrer dans le salon. Le proviseur ferma la porte doucement derrière elle.

Harry faisait face à d'immenses fenêtres, regardant à travers la vitre. Il tourna vers elle son visage quand elle s'approcha de lui, et remarqua ses yeux gonflés et les traces de larmes couvrant son visage.

« Hermione », dit-il, en l'amenant dans une accolade. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son meilleur ami et laissa finalement sortir tout ce qu'elle avait enfermé dans l'autre pièce, sanglotant dans le doux tissu des robes d'écoles d'Harry

Il avait une odeur différente au tissu rêche de la redingote de Rogue, remarqua-t-elle, et cette comparaison la fit pleurer encore plus, sachant qu'elle pourrait ne plus avoir la chance d'enlacer son autre ami à nouveau.

« Ça doit vraiment être grave, plaisanta légèrement Harry, si Rogue a besoin de moi pour vous aider. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione s'éloigna légèrement de son ami, ignorant la tâche humide sur l'épaule de sa robe.

« Le professeur Dumbledore ne t'a pas dit ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Il a juste dit qu'il a besoin de mon aide, je pars du principe que ça un rapport avec Rogue. Ce sont ses appartements, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le bord de l'un des fauteuils vide près de la cheminée.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Harry, Rogue a été découvert par Voldemort. »

Harry laissa échapper un long souffle silencieux et proposa de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Hermione savait qu'il existait encore une grande animosité entre son ami aux yeux verts et le Maître des Potions, mais Harry avait énormément mûri au cours des deux dernières années, et il avait reconnu l'importance de la position de Rogue avec les Mangemorts, sa valeur pour l'ordre, et les conséquences de sa découverte.

« A quel point la situation est-elle grave ? dit-il après un moment.  
— Il va mourir, dit-elle doucement. Dumbledore ne peut rien faire pour lui, aucun de nous ne peut, sauf toi.  
— Moi ? dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire que Dumbledore ne peut pas ?

Prenant une autre respiration profonde, elle expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle put de ce qui s'était passé. Harry pâlit comme elle a expliqué ce qu'elle savait du _Consanguinus Blade_, et il devina le lien avec son sang sans son aide.

« Est-ce que ça reconnaîtra mon sang, même si je ne suis pas vraiment ... lié ... à Voldemort ?  
— Le professeur Dumbledore semble le penser, dit-elle. C'est la magie du sang, après tout. D'autres similitudes génétiques ne semblent pas avoir lieu. »

Harry acquiesça, son expression était illisible. « Et si nous avons tort ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête et entendit murmurer Harry, « Je vois.  
— Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, Harry, elle dit d'un air désespéré. Merlin sait qu'il n'a jamais été juste avec toi, et je n'essayerais pas de lui créer des excuses pour ça. Il est sarcastique et coléreux, et il n'a aucune patience pour les simples d'esprit ou les indisciplinés, mais il est aussi brillant et plein d'esprit, déterminé à faire du mieux qu'il peut et dévoué à faire tomber Voldemort - une dévotion qui lui a peut-être coûté la vie. »

Elle s'est interrompue quand elle réalisa qu'Harry la regardait bizarrement.

« Quoi ? dit-elle.  
— Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? se dit-il, avec une légère surprise.  
— C'est mon ami, Harry, dit-elle. Tout comme toi et Ron. Je sais que c'est difficile de concilier cela avec l'homme que vous connaissez, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il est réellement; Est-ce que tu comprends la différence ?  
— Ouais, je comprends, dit Harry, la regardant vaguement surpris. Un peu comme, euh, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu contre seulement Harry, non ?  
— Exactement ». Elle sourit à son ami, elle se rembrunit en ajoutant: « Tu es son seul espoir, Harry, et nous avons déjà perdu assez de gens biens pour cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Tu as raison, dit Harry, après un moment, la fixant d'une forte détermination sur son visage. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.  
— Je te remercie ». Elle se leva et tira son ami de sa chaise, l'enveloppant dans un autre câlin rapide avant de le conduire à la porte de la chambre.

Elle frappa doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte, et Dumbledore leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, suivit de près par Harry. Le proviseur se leva, d'où il était assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

Elle s'est approché du côté gauche du lit et regarda Rogue. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, toute impression de confort avait disparu et sa respiration venait en de courts et sifflants souffles saccadés. Le poison s'était répandu, les motifs violets de ses veines serpentaient sur chaque partie de sa peau exposée qu'Hermione pouvait voir, excepté son visage.

« Severus », dit-elle doucement, tendant la main pour effleurer sa joue pâle.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, mais son regard passa devant elle pour se poser sur Harry, debout au pied du lit, échangeant leur regard avec cette même expression illisible comme auparavant.

« Potter.  
— Bonjour, monsieur, lui répondit Harry. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir cette partie du château.  
— Regardez bien dans ce cas, cracha Rogue entre deux respirations peinées. C'est la première et dernière fois que vous serez ici.  
— Severus... », dit Dumbledore d'un ton de reproche quand il se déplaça pour se tenir à côté de Harry, il dit : « Nous devons en finir avec ça, si vous êtes prêt ?  
— Bien sûr, Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre la Faucheuse plus longtemps, » dit Rogue dans une dernière tentative d'illuminer un peu la situation. Quand il regarda Hermione, cependant, la profondeur de ses yeux était remplie uniquement avec l'acceptation et la résignation.

« Je... » Tout à coup, tout ce qu'elle voulait dire affluèrent son esprit, et sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle tentait de prendre la parole.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, le regard attendri lorsqu'il dit calmement: « Je sais. »

Elle tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, plutôt, la serrant étroitement autant pour son propre réconfort que pour le sien.

Harry se déplaça sur le côté du lit le plus proche de la dague, lorgnant avec un mélange de dégoût et de peur. Dumbledore, toujours au pied du lit, regardait également comme il allait dire quelque chose, mais encore une fois Rogue hocha la tête.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, Potter, » dit-il, son regard dériva vers Hermione une dernière fois et il ferma les yeux.

Harry regarda Dumbledore et quand le directeur hocha la tête, il s'inclina en avant, saisit la poignée de la dague dans ses mains et tira.

Pendant un court instant, Hermione pensa qu'il avait réussi.

Ensuite, Rogue, le visage crispé dans une terrible grimace de douleur, et sa main s'arracha des siennes pour se griffer à la plaie alors qu'un hurlement d'agonie sortie de sa gorge.

Les poils sur le dos du cou d'Hermione se dressèrent alors qu'une étrange énergie magique s'éleva dans la chambre, et les torches sur le mur semblaient soudainement voilées lorsqu'une ombre étrange se développa autour du lit.

Là où la pointe de la lame aurait dû sortir proprement, des vrilles de ce qu'Hermione pouvait seulement décrire comme des ténèbres purs étaient enroulées autour, tournant sur leur chemin vers le manche de la lame.

Les mouvements d'Harry vacillèrent, et il lutta comme si une force invisible tirait la lame dans le corps de Rogue.

« Il ne sortira pas ! » s'écria-t-il, tirant encore plus fort que les cris rauques Rogue avait atteint son paroxysme. La pointe de la lame s'enleva brusquement de la plaie, et dans le même instant, Hermione fut aveuglé tout un coup, le hurlement du vent venu de nulle part avait fouetté ses cheveux sur son visage.

Les vrilles noires atteignirent la poignée de la dague et glissèrent à l'intérieur du manche, couvrant les doigts d'Harry.

« Lâches-moi ! » cria-t-il, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, terrifié, alors qu'il luttait, secouant brusquement ses bras en arrière.

Rogue hurla de nouveau, et tout son corps convulsa par-dessus le lit, alors que plusieurs cordes étranges et ténébreuses jaillirent de la blessure.

« Aidez-le ! » hurla Dumbledore par-dessus le rugissement du vent surnaturel, et Hermione, ne sachant pas s'il voulait dire Harry ou Rogue, se déplaça vers le Maître des Potions qui se griffait toujours.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher, elle se trouva encore paralysée, incapable de bouger son corps. Ses yeux pouvaient encore tourner, néanmoins, et elle regarda Dumbledore dans une supplication terrifiée pour avoir de l'aide, mais lui, aussi, était figé de la même façon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » hurla Harry, se penchant en arrière et en utilisant le poids de son corps tout entier pour lutter contre la magie étrange de la dague.

« Continu à tirer ! » lança Dumbledore, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore l'utilisation de sa voix, aussi.

« J'essaie! » hurla Harry, trébuchant quelques pas en arrière dans la salle à coucher.

Les hurlements du Maître des Potions étaient de plus en plus faibles, et Hermione pouvait voir des traces sanglantes sur son torse du à ses propres ongles.

Sous la peau de sa poitrine, le tracé des veines qu'elle avait pris la première fois pour des ecchymoses, puis du poison, se tordait, se déplaçant lentement vers la plaie. Chaque fois que Harry gagnait du terrain, il se déplaçait un peu plus, et Hermione réalisa que c'était la magie de la lame, qui s'était répandu à travers le corps de Rogue.

Si Harry pouvait extraire tout ça, est-ce qu'il serait sauvé ?

« Aller, Harry. Tu peux le faire ! » criait-elle, incapable d'offrir une autre aide, car elle était figée.

La lumière dans la pièce semblait encore s'intensifier, les vrilles de ténèbres relâchées se brisèrent, depuis le lien entre Harry et Rogue pour s'enrouler en une bobine sur le lit. Le vent s'intensifia en un hurlement assourdissant, et des larmes piquèrent les yeux d'Hermione, même les cris de douleur de Rogue étaient noyés par le bruit.

Hermione pouvait voir l'extrémité du brin de magie dans son corps, des contorsions juste sous la surface, près de la plaie.

« Tu y es presque, Harry, dit-elle. Juste un peu plus ! »

Harry était à mi-chemin à travers la pièce maintenant, en gardant la corde tendue de Magie Noir, de peur que ça ne l'étouffe et le consomme. Une vrille errante était toujours accrochée à sa main, s'enroulant autour de son poignet, en essayant de briser son emprise sur le poignard.

Se raidissant, il donna un soudain violent coup sec, et la fin de la bobine en forme de fouet sauta de la poitrine de Rogue alors qu'une onde de choc de magie explosa à travers la pièce. Hermione eu juste le temps d'être témoin du nuage de ténèbres formant la silhouette d'un crâne, avant qu'une main invisible la gifla dans à la poitrine et la rejeta en arrière dans la pièce.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, l'air s'était éclairci, et elle se trouva libre de se déplacer. Elle vit le proviseur tremblant se relevait près de la porte.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle vit Harry, lui aussi, se levant avec précaution, penché contre le mur le plus éloigné, épuisé.

L'éclairage dans la pièce était retourné à la normale, il n'y avait aucun signe prouvant qu'une anomalie magique venait juste d'avoir lieux, à part la dague fermement enserrée dans la main d'Harry.

S'approchant du lit, elle fixa ses yeux sur la forme du maître des potions couché sur le dos, étendu complètement immobile au centre du lit, ses mains encore serrées en poings.

La plaie de son torse avait presque disparu, une mince ligne rouge comme cicatrisée était le seul signe qu'il avait existé. Était-ce son imagination, ou est-ce que son torse montait et descendait ? C'était si faible qu'elle ne pouvait dire si elle était en train de voir des choses, des mouvements fantomatiques alimentés par son espoir désespéré qu'il soit encore en vie.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry et le Directeur s'approcher du lit, eux aussi, et elle tendit la main avec précaution pour toucher le visage de Rogue.

C'était chaud et trempé de sueur, et ses doigts devinrent poisseux alors qu'ils tracèrent leur chemin vers le bas pour trouver le point d'impulsion dans son cou. Osant à peine respirer elle-même, elle pressa fermement ses doigts contre la peau pâle.

Un pouls faible rencontra ses doigts, et elle s'effondra sur le bord du lit.

« Il est vivant, » a-t-elle étouffé, ne retirant pas ses doigts de son cou encore un moment, se rassurant que le rythme n'était pas seulement un produit de son imagination.

Dumbledore s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit et sortit sa baguette, murmurant un sort qu'Hermione avait déjà entendu Madame Pomfresh utilisé avant. Un léger orbe bleu jaillit de sa baguette magique et survola le torse du maître de potions un moment avant de se transformer en d'étranges successions de runes. Les formes se suspendirent dans les airs quelques secondes pour ensuite s'évanouirent.

Dumbledore abaissa sa baguette, les sourcils froncés, et se tourna vers Harry.

« C'est bon, Mr Potter, dit-il. Il semble que vous ayez réussi.  
— Réussi ? dit Harry, surpris. Tout ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire était de retirer le couteau. Que diable c'était que ... cette chose ?!  
— Je ne sais pas, dit gravement Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.  
— Est-ce qu'il ira bien maintenant ? » demanda Hermione, regardant l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait maintenant le voir respirer plus nettement, mais il ne montrait aucun signe de réveil.

« Je l'espère bien, dit le directeur lourdement. Quoi qu'il se soit passé à l'instant, je ne peux l'expliquer excepté le fait qu'il y avait là-dedans une Magie Noire puissante, plus puissante, peut-être, que le sang magique de la dague.  
— Tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione, à l'adresse d'Harry.

Son ami hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur le poignard dans sa main. « Je pense que oui, dit-il en tremblant. Je viens de ... ... c'était intense.  
— Hmm, dit Dumbledore, évaluant Harry attentivement. Vous devriez voir Madame Pomfresh, pour pendre au moins une Potion Pimentine, et venez me voir immédiatement si vous ressentez des symptômes étranges. Pour l'instant, cependant, je crains que ce soit mieux si vous retournez à vos cours, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'où vous venez. »

Harry acquiesça, mais Hermione a dit: « Monsieur le Directeur, je ne peux pas-  
— Pas vous, Miss Granger, dit-il. Je vous demanderais de rester ici. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, mais je suis réticent à laisser Severus seul. »

Hermione hocha la tête, rassurée.

« Je vous ferai savoir quand il se réveillera, » dit-elle.

Le Directeur hésitait comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ensuite sembla changer d'avis. « Je reviendrais lorsque je le pourrais, Miss Granger. Harry, j'aimerais vous dire un mot. Je vous attendrais dans l'autre pièce si vous avez un moment. »

Le vieil homme quitta la chambre, mais il semblait à Hermione qu'il n'était pas heureux comme il aurait dû, étant donné qu'ils avaient simplement sauvé la vie de Rogue.

Harry vint sur le côté du lit sur lequel Hermione était assis, mis le poignard sur le dessus du meuble à proximité, puis se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup, Harry, lui dit-elle, en le serrant également.  
— Il n'y a pas de quoi... Je pense, dit-il, jetant un regard au Maître des Potions par-dessus son épaule. J'espère qu'il va bien, et je ne le dis pas par politesse. Il est... Je suppose que je n'ai jamais réalisé ce qu'il subissait...» Sa voix s'estompa.

« Je suis sûre qu'il sera horrifié d'entendre parler de tes préoccupations, » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, gagnant un sourire du bout des lèvres de son ami.

Harry murmura un doux au revoir et quitta la pièce, tirant sur la porte derrière lui, mais ne la fermant pas complètement.

Hermione se tourna vers Rogue et souffla un profond et faible soupire. Sa respiration était encore faible et peu profonde, et tandis qu'elle le regardait, elle vit un frisson lui travers son corps.

Elle ajusta le drap sur ses jambes où il s'était tordu, tirant vers le haut de son torse. Puis, s'installant plus solidement sur le lit à côté de lui avec ses jambes repliées sous elle, elle leva le bras et reposa le dos de sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant, et pâle, des taches rouges étaient apparues sur le haut de ses pommettes.

Du salon, elle pouvait entendre Harry et Dumbledore parlant à voix basse avant leur départ. Le proviseur le mettait probablement mise en garde - inutilement - sur la nécessité de la discrétion.

Hermione tandis son bras derrière elle pour récupérer le gant de toilette qu'elle avait posé plus tôt et l'humidifia d'un coup de sa baguette. Elle essuya la sueur qui avait perlé de nouveau sur le visage de Rogue, avant de plier le chiffon et le poser sur son front, en appuyant doucement.

Jetant un regard vers le bas, elle vit ses mains toujours serrées étroitement en poings, un ruisseau minuscule de sang coulait dans celle de gauche où ses ongles avaient rompu l'épiderme.

Conjurant un autre gant, elle lui prit la main gauche dans la sienne en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle essaya doucement de desserrer ses doigts crispés avec quelques difficultés, la peau poisseuse avec la sueur, tout comme son visage.

Une fois qu'elle avait exposé sa paume, elle a tiré son bras pour le poser sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse guérir les marques des ongles. Reprenant sa baguette à nouveau d'où elle l'avait posé, son regard tomba sur la peau pâle de son avant-bras intérieur.

Son cri de surprise surprit le Proviseur et Harry en cours de leur conversation dans l'autre pièce, Dumbledore avec une pincée de poudre de cheminette relevant d'une main.

Elle les regardait, les yeux hagards, et les reposa de nouveau sur le bras du maître des Potions, toujours posé sur ses genoux.

« La Marque des Ténèbres, murmurait-elle, incrédule. Elle a disparu. »


	3. 26 - Sang et Magie

**BEFORE THE DAWN**

**AVANT L'AURORE**

**Snarkyroxy**

**Note du traducteur** : ...

**_Disclaimer _**_: La fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, tous les droits reviennent à l'auteur anglais SnarkyRoxy qui l'a écrite et l'histoire provient d'Harry Potter écrite par J.K Rowling._

**_Rating : _**_M : ATTENTION CETTE FAN-FICTION S'ADRESSE A DES LECTEURS DE PLUS DE 16 ANS - PROPOS ET SCÈNES PARFOIS VIOLENTS, AUX CARACTÈRES SEXUELS_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

**SANG ET MAGIE**

« La Marque des Ténèbres, murmurait-elle, incrédule. Elle a disparu !  
— Quoi ?! » dit Harry.

Dumbledore ne fit pas de bruit, mais traversa la chambre à grand pas et prit le bras du Maître de Potions de sa poigne, dirigeant sa propre main noueuse le long de la peau nue et lisse de l'avant-bras intérieur de Rogue.

« Mon cher garçon, dit doucement Dumbledore. Tu t'es enfin libéré de lui. Tu es enfin libre. »

Hermione regarda les yeux du vieux sorcier devenir de plus en plus brillant, une larme solitaire s'échappa et courra sur sa joue pour disparaître dans sa barbe blanche. Hermione savait que Rogue et Dumbledore avait eu des différents dans le passé, leur désaccord le plus récent sur le massacre des enfants Moldus n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Malgré toutes les ingérences de Dumbledore dont Rogue s'était plaint, elle savait cependant qu'il avait une haute estime envers le vieil homme, et réciproquement. Hermione avait vu la réticence avec laquelle Dumbledore avait à chaque fois envoyé Rogue retourner auprès de Voldemort.

Ils connaissaient tous les deux les risques de répondre à une convocation, mais les conséquences à ignorer une fois l'appel de Voldemort étaient encore plus grandes. Maintenant, cependant, Rogue était libre.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda doucement Hermione. Harry, qui s'était déplacé à côté du Directeur, secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

« Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il. La Marque n'est pas censée disparaître. Rappelez-vous ce que Sirius disait : C'est une vie de service, ou la mort. »

Le Directeur, tenant toujours le bras de Rogue, continuait à passer sa main de haut en bas, comme pour s'assurer lui-même que la Marque était bien partie. Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par le reposer, le bras tombant mollement près des genoux d'Hermione.

« Je pense avoir compris pourquoi il a fallu autant de temps pour retirer le poignard, » dit lentement Dumbledore.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent tous deux, confus, puis le proviseur pour avoir une explication. Le vieux magicien s'était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit et avait retiré ses lunettes, se frottant les yeux avec lassitude.

« La Magie Noire, dit-il, est souvent décrite comme étant un être vivant en elle-même. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette description ; Je préfère la décrire comme étant un esprit, ou une conscience, si vous préférez, mais pas un être vivant. Cette théorie sur la conscience vient d'une certaine Magie Noire qui a la capacité de rechercher ou de reconnaître d'autre Magie, ou d'autre Magie Noire, pour être précis.  
— Comme reconnue par son semblable, murmura Hermione, et Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
— Exactement, Miss Granger, le Consanguinus-Blade est un objet de Magie Noire très puissant et, en entrant dans le corps de Severus, je crois qu'il a reconnu l'autre Magie Noire résidant déjà en lui : La Marque des Ténèbres. La magie de la dague semble l'avoir cherché, pour ainsi dire. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, mal à l'aise que la magie puisse avoir une volonté propre était une pensée inquiétante.

L'air pensif, Harry lança, « Voilà pourquoi l'une de ces Magie N... _ces choses... _essayait de grimper jusqu'à mon bras – pour atteindre ma cicatrice. Il s'agit aussi d'une Magie Noire, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Très bonne déduction, Harry, confirma le proviseur. Toutefois, le poignard était dans le corps de Severus depuis déjà un certain temps. Je crois qu'on a permis la Magie de se lier à sa Marque en retardant la soustraction de la dague. Par conséquent, quand le poignard a finalement été retiré, il a arraché d'autre Magie Noire de son corps, également.  
— C'est bien cependant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione, hésitante. Je veux dire, comme vous l'avez dit, il est libéré de Voldemort... mais vous n'aviez toujours pas l'air réjouit quand vous avez quitté la chambre tout à l'heure.  
— Je suis ravi, lança le Directeur, que nous ayons réussi à retirer la lame. J'étais troublé par ce que m'avait révélé le sort que j'avais jeté plus tôt ; quelque chose d'étrange, mais je pense avoir mieux compris maintenant. »

Hermione regarda curieusement Dumbledore, et celui-ci poursuivit. « Le sort m'a montré que la Magie de Severus était très affaiblie, et je pense maintenant qu'il s'agit d'un effet secondaire de la disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres. La Marque était une part de Severus depuis si longtemps qu'elle s'est liée à sa propre Magie, en grande partie de la même manière que la Magie de la dague s'est elle-même liée à la Marque. La disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, aussi bienfaisante qu'on puisse le croire, a eu un effet négatif sur sa Magie, et son corps doit maintenant récupérer.  
— Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour l'aider ? » demanda Hermione, en regardant le Maître des Potions. Le tissu était toujours posé sur son front, mais le reste de son visage était de nouveau trempé de sueur. S'oubliant elle-même, elle prit le second tissu – celui qu'elle était sur le point d'utiliser pour nettoyer le sang de ses mains – et essuya la transpiration de ses joues. Quand elle retira sa main, Harry la regardait encore, ses yeux plissés, pensif.

« Qu'en est-il des larmes du Phœnix ? » dit Harry tout à coup.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « J'ai essayé les larmes de Fumseck sur la blessure quand Severus nous a été rendu, en vain et il faut avoir une plaie ouverte pour que les larmes puissent être absorbées, ce que Severus n'a plus.

« Je pense que ce qu'il a le plus besoin c'est du repos, continua le Proviseur. Bien qu'une potion fortifiante ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je demanderais à Minerva d'en récupérer à l'Infirmerie pour lui.  
— Est-ce que le Professeur McGonagall sait ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione

Dumbledore acquiesça, rassemblant ses robes volumineuses autour de lui lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise. « Le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Lupin sont au courant de la situation. Je les informerais de cette nouvelle situation lorsqu'ils n'auront plus de classe. Puis-je compter sur vous pour rester avec Severus jusqu'au dîné ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser son professeur-devenu-ami sans que ça soit absolument nécessaire. Elle savait qu'elle devrait probablement retourner en cour demain, afin d'éviter de réveiller des soupçons sur son absence plus que pour maintenir son niveau d'étude pour les ASPICs.

Harry et le Proviseur partirent peu de temps après et Hermione s'était déplacé du lit à la chaise. Elle ne savait pas à quel point le Professeur McGonagall était au courant de son travail avec Rogue... ou pour autre chose d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à expliquer la familiarité en la voyant assise ainsi sur le lit à sa Directrice de Maison et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la stricte Professeur de Métamorphose être très compréhensive.

Elle observa Rogue pendant un moment, renouvelant le charme d'humidité sur le gant posé sur son front de temps en temps. L'ombre d'une barbe d'un jour obscurcissait sa mâchoire et Hermione résista à l'envie de jeter un sort pour la faire disparaître.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'étudier, même si elle avait apporté ses livres de classe avec elle, mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour la distraire. Elle survola rapidement le salon et récupéra les _Contes de Cantorbury_ dans la vaste collection de Rogue ; elle avait commencé à le lire quelques semaines auparavant, pendant qu'elle attendait son retour de la convocation de Voldemort une nuit.

Malgré son inquiétude pour Rogue, être près de lui, lui donnait un peu de réconfort, et elle se trouva de nouveau perdue dans les histoires étranges, ne s'arrêtant que pour étirer ses muscles tendus à l'occasion et de renouveler de nouveau le sort sur le gant.

Le Maître des Potions ne montrait toujours aucun signe de réveil quand, quelques heures plus tard, le bruit de la poudre de Cheminette dans le salon attira l'attention d'Hermione et, un instant plus tard, le Proviseur entra dans la chambre, suivit de McGonagall, qui portait un flacon bleu laiteux liquide – la potion Fortifiante standard.

Dumbledore salua légèrement Hermione et se tourna vers le lit, lançant le même sort de diagnostique qu'il avait jeté plus tôt dans la journée. Encore une fois, il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Albus ? » demanda McGonagall, mettant la fiole dans les tiroirs de l'autre côté du lit où Hermione était toujours assise.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, dit lentement Dumbledore. Son corps semble s'être affaibli davantage.  
— Quoi ? » dit Hermione, bondissant de sa chaise et se penchant pour observer de plus près Rogue, il n'avait pas l'air... plus malade, cependant, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air mieux non plus. Comment est-ce possible ? »

McGonagall, elle aussi, se pencha sur le lit, lançant un sort différent, ce qui produit une autre série de runes planant au-dessus du torse du Maître des Potions.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose regarda longtemps les runes complexes, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se racle la gorge et dit : « Pardonne-moi, Minerva. Il a longtemps que j'ai utilisé ce sort. Peut-être que tu pourrais éclairer Miss Granger et moi-même sur ce que cela peut signifier. » Il indiqua d'un geste les runes qui disparaissaient peu à peu.

« Hmmm, lança McGonagall, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas un Guérisseur, vous savez, mais il semble que la Magie de Severus a été endommagée, comme vous l'avez deviné, et, dans ses efforts pour récupérer, il se vide sévèrement de sa force vitale.  
— Il a besoin d'une potion Fortifiante, afin, déclara Hermione, de permettre à son organisme de récupérer sa Magie sans drainer davantage sa force physique. »

McGonagall acquiesça de la tête, mais le Directeur fronça les sourcils, examinant l'homme étendu.

Enfin, au lieu d'expliquer ses réticences, il lança simplement, « Quoi que ce soit cela vaut un essai. »

Hermione n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix.

* * *

Le matin suivant au petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore annonça, en raison des circonstances imprévues, que Rogue ne serait plus le Professeur de Potion. L'annonce avait été accueillie avec un mélange de soulagement, de surprise et de curiosité au sein des étudiants.

Hermione, à qui le Proviseur avait chargé de paraître bouleversée, ne trouva pas la tâche difficile lorsqu'elle vit Grabbe, Goyle et un autre couple d'élèves autour d'eux jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Rogue ne pouvait pas être mort, comme le Directeur voulait que les enfants de Mangemorts le croient, mais il était loin d'être sorti de l'auberge. Elle était descendue voir le Maître des Potions avant le petit-déjeuner, espérant le trouver éveillé mais en vain. Il était toujours aussi pâle et immobile comme il l'avait été la nuit précédente. Le flacon vide de la Potion Fortifiante posée sur le meuble de chevet ne semblait pas avoir eu d'effet... pour le moment.

« Regarde Malfoy, » siffla Harry, la poussant légèrement du coude dans les côtes.

Le regard fixe d'Hermione voyagea de l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards, où le Préfet en Chef était assis avec les deux Préfets de cinquième année. Bien que le Directeur avait cessé de parler et s'était mis à reprendre son petit-déjeuner, Malfoy regardait le vieil homme avec une incrédulité ouverte. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit observé, il se retourna et verrouilla ses yeux sur ceux d'Hermione.

Embarrassée, elle ne tenu pas son regard assez longtemps pour enregistrer ses yeux rougis et se tourna vers Harry.

« étrange, murmura-t-elle. On dirait qu'il ne le savait pas. »

Toutes théories cessèrent, lors de l'arrivée du courrier du matin et Hermione observa lorsqu'une grande chouette hulotte s'abattit pour déposer une lettre sur les genoux de Malfoy.

« C'est la chouette de son père, dit Ron, assis de l'autre côté d'Hermione. C'est la même que celle qui lui apporte toujours un supplément de nourriture de chez lui. »

Le trio continua leur petit-déjeuner, observant subrepticement lorsque Malfoy ouvrit l'enveloppe et retira un long parchemin. Même à travers la salle, Hermione le vit clairement pâlir quand c'est yeux parcourraient la missive. Elle le vit la lire une deuxième fois et la remettre dans l'enveloppe qu'il fourra rapidement dans l'une de ses poches de sa robe.

Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne fine lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la table en direction de Grabbe et Goyle ainsi que les enfants d'autres Mangemorts connus. Quelques-uns du groupe semblaient avoir reçu leurs propres lettres et discutaient discrètement entre eux.

Lorsque Hermione tourna son regard vers Malfoy, elle le trouva entrain de l'observer de nouveau et pendant un coup instant, elle crut voir une lueur de panique dans ses yeux.

Le Serpentard se leva brusquement, laissant son bol à moitié remplit de porridge et quitta la Grande Salle.

« Curieux, » murmura Harry dans un souffle.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils et leva les yeux vers la Table des Professeurs. McGonagall et le Directeur l'observaient, l'échange silencieux avec Malfoy n'avait échappé à aucun des deux.

C'était évident que la lettre que Malfoy avait reçue venait de son père et Hermione était prête à parier qu'il avait était mis au courant sur tout ce qui s'était produit la nuit précédente, lorsque Rogue avait été convoqué. Mais en quoi la situation pouvait-il autant perturber Malfoy ? Est-ce que c'est le choc de savoir que son Directeur de Maison soit un traître à sa famille ? Ou serait-ce parce que Malfoy hésitait où mettre sa loyauté – comme Rogue l'avait suggéré et s'était rendu compte trop tard que le Maître des Potions aurait pu l'aider et non pas le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sa faiblesse.

Si tel était le cas, est-ce que Malfoy ira voir Dumbledore maintenant ? S'il le faisait, comment le Directeur pourra-t-il être sûr de ses véritables motivations ?

_Il ne pourra pas_, pensa Hermione. _Non bien sûr_. Les actions du Serpentard devenaient de plus en plus intrigantes, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il faisait partie d'un plan élaboré par son père, ou même de Voldemort afin d'infiltrer l'Ordre comme espion.

Si Draco Malfoy voulait sortir de toutes les situations dans lesquelles il s'était mis, _il_ devrait faire le premier pas.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, c'était clair que les Potions Fortifiantes n'aidaient pas Rogue et Hermione était à court de solutions.

Elle passait chaque heure de ses journées en classe, avec le Maître des Potions ou dans la bibliothèque à la recherche du moindre indice sur son mal.

Entre elle, le Proviseur, le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Lupin, ils avaient mise au point une liste approximative des rondes afin de veiller sur Rogue, de sorte qu'il ne soit jamais laissé seul.

Le Dimanche matin après le déjeuner, suite à une épuisante et encore infructueuses recherches dans la bibliothèque, Hermione prit la poudre de cheminette du bureau du Directeur pour arriver dans les appartements de Rogue. Elle abandonnait presque tout espoir de découverte qui lui restait et qui la maintenait éveillée à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, et, aujourd'hui, ce ne fut pas l'exception. Lupin la salua tranquillement, réunissant une haute pile de livres qu'il avait parcouru de son côté, essayant lui aussi de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait aider le Maître des Potions.

Le Professeur de Défense semblait de plus en plus inquiet chaque jour passant avec l'absence d'amélioration de l'état de Rogue. Hermione n'avait aucun doute que sa préoccupation pour son bien-être était sincère, mais lorsqu'elle était assise dans la chambre de Rogue la nuit précédente, elle avait regardé à travers les lourds rideaux pour voir le parc de Poudlard givré, et elle avait réalisé l'autre raison pour laquelle Lupin était si inquiet.

L'ombre sur la lune venait juste de passer et cette dernière était cireuse, chaque nuit devenant plus proche de la pleine lune ce qui déclenchait la transformation du professeur de Défense... et la seule personne qui pouvait préparer la potion pour le tranquilliser pendant cette période, c'était Rogue.

« Dumbledore sera là vers neuf heures, Hermione, dit Lupin. Voudrais-tu que j'aille demander quelque chose aux cuisines pour manger avec ton thé ?  
— Non, mais je vous remercie, Professeur, dit-elle. Je suis sûre d'aller bien. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose dans vos livres ?  
— Non ». Le Professeur de Défense secoua la tête. « Je vais cependant, continuer de chercher.  
— Tout comme moi, » dit Hermione à voix basse.

Lupin la quitta, et Hermione laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, prenant de nouveau possession du fauteuil près du lit et regardant le Maître des Potions.

Quelqu'un, probablement McGonagall, avait changé la fine couverture bleu foncé par un drap blanc, qui avait été tiré sous les bras de Rogue. Le tissu blanc éclatant paraissait étrange, drapé sur son corps maigre, la pâleur maladive de sa peau accentuée par la luminosité.

La sueur perlait de nouveau sur son front, et brillant sur le reste de son visage sous la lumière douce. Elle avait renoncé à la faire disparaître, en sachant qu'elle reviendrait quelques minutes plus tard, de toute façon.

L'immobilité de son corps était trompeuse, dissimulant un terrible combat intérieur comme s'il luttait pour récupérer de ce que la Magie Noire lui avait retiré en magie et en vie.

Hermione espérait seulement qu'il ait la force et la volonté de la surmonter. Il avait été résigné à mourir, n'osant encore croire qu'Harry pouvait le sauver. Réalisait-il maintenant, dans son état inconscient qu'il était libéré du lien magique qui l'avait tenu prisonnier pendant vingt ans ? Cette liberté ne valait-elle pas la peine de se battre ?

_Ça ne dépend plus que de toi, maintenant, Severus_, pensa-t-elle. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre maintenant... rien d'autre qu'attendre, observer et espérer.

En soupirant, elle ouvrit son sac de livres et retira l'une des volumes d'ancienne Magie Noire qu'elle avait rapporté de la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Le Directeur avait expliqué à Madame Pince qu'Hermione faisait un projet spécial pour lui et devait avoir un accès illimité à toutes les revues disponibles. Pourtant, l'austère bibliothécaire avait pincé finement ses lèvres de claire désapprobation lorsqu'elle avait vérifié les emprunts d'Hermione. Les livres remplit de Magie Noire, à la fois en théorie et en pratique, étaient autant fascinants qu'inquiétants, mais jusqu'à présent, rien de bien utiles pour cette fâcheuse situation.

Elle s'était perdue dans sa lecture et la prochaine chose dont elle se rendit compte, c'est que le Proviseur rentrait tranquillement par la porte.

« Aucun changement, alors, murmura doucement Dumbledore, se déplaçant à côté du lit, opposé à Hermione. Il tendit sa main ridée et posa doucement le dos de celle-ci sur le front du Maître des Potions un instant.

Hermione détestait le regard dans les yeux de l'instituteur alors qu'il regardait Rogue. C'était ce même regard qu'il avait porté lorsqu'il l'avait amenée à la chambre du Maître des Potions le matin où il avait été renvoyé ; résignation et défaite. Hermione refusait d'abandonner, mais elle serait idiote de ne pas admettre que c'était guère réjouissant.

* * *

Lundi après-midi, après son dernier cours de la journée, Hermione profita des derniers rayons de soleil pour marcher à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour ramasser des racines fraîches de Valériane pour la potion Tue-Loup.

Elle avait mentionné la prochaine pleine lune au Proviseur la nuit précédente, et il avait été convenu qu'elle devrait commencer à préparer le breuvage. Bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être prêt pour les quatre prochains jours, et que ça prenait seulement quelques heures pour le préparer, les racines de Valériane devaient être trempées dans de l'eau salée pendant au moins deux jours avant d'être rajoutées à la potion.

La plante de Valériane grandissait au pied des arbres, se répandant sur le sol et montant en petites fleurs de Lilas pendant le printemps. Hermione était heureuse que la plante préfère un peu de soleil, et ne poussait donc pas comme certains ingrédients plus profondément dans la forêt.

Localisant une touffe de la plante, Hermione s'agenouilla, posant son sac soigneusement par terre puisqu'il était rempli de petites fioles. Chaque racines qu'elle récoltait devaient être séparées, et Rogues lui avait enseigné que les fioles était le meilleur moyen de les garder intactes.

En retirant un petit couteau du sac, elle se mit au travail.

Elle avait récupéré trois racines quand un bruit dans la forêt derrière elle, attira son attention, elle pivota sur ses hanches pour voir le Moonfilly sortir de l'ombre des arbres. Elle regarda, incrédule, la créature ; Rogue devait avancer loin dans la profondeur de la forêt pour la trouver, et Hermione savait que la créature préférait entrer le moins possible en contact avec l'Homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait conduit aussi près de l'école ce soir ?

Elle marcha prudemment vers Hermione, l'observant avec ses grands yeux brillants, et elle se mit à genoux sur le sol lorsqu'elle vint à portée de main.

« Bonjour, dit-elle doucement. Que fais-tu si loin de chez toi ? »

Le Moonfilly renifla doucement sa robe, cherchant ses poches.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pour toi, » dit-elle.

La créature fit un pas en arrière et la regarda avec ce qu'on pourrait décrire comme un regard interrogateur. Elle n'avait pas réellement de voix, et Hermione ne connaissait pas assez le Latin courant pour parler avec elle comme Rogue le faisait, mais la question dans ses yeux brillants était claire.

« Severus ne peut pas venir te voir, dit-elle doucement, et la créature souffla bruyamment, reconnaissant peut-être le prénom du Maître des Potions. Il est malade; peut-être mourant, je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas quoi faire », finit-elle en un murmure, la gorge soudain serrée.

La petite créature baissa la tête et huma sa main. Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes, l'action sympathique de la petite créature amenait tout le désespoir et l'impuissance qu'elle avait sentis ces derniers jours.

Elle baissa la tête, ses épaules tremblaient autant que les larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur son visage. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire », sanglota-t-elle.

Elle releva un peu la tête quand elle sentit une truffe douce sur sa joue, le Moonfilly reniflant ses larmes. Elle se souvenait en lisant dans le livre de Rogue que le Moonfilly pouvait sentir la douleur, et même si elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui, peut-être que la petite créature pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Que puis-je faire ? » murmura-t-elle, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le Moonfilly en train de la regarder. Lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, la créature baissa sa tête vers sa manche, en tirant sur la main qui tenait toujours son couteau.

Elle le regarda et le Moonfilly le fit de nouveau, tirant plus fort.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire, » dit-elle doucement, confuse.

La créature poussa de sa tête sous sa main, lui faisant presque tomber le couteau.

« Attention, dit-elle en levant sa main. Ce couteau est tranchant. »

Le Moonfilly hennit et continua à pousser son coude.

« Ne sois pas idiote, tu risques de te cou... »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargissent et elle regarda fixement la créature lorsqu'elle s'ébroua et recula vivement, comme si elle sentait qu'elle avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

Elle se rappela les paroles de Rogue il y a un mois, « … une promesse de ne jamais demander les autres cadeaux qu'un Moonfilly peut porter. »

« Non, dit-elle, regardant la petite créature. Je ne peux pas. Il a promis de ne jamais t'en prendre davantage. »

Le Moonfilly lui poussa de nouveau coude, impatient.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-elle de nouveau, désespérément. Il a dit qu'il ne le demanderais jamais. Je ne peux pas trahir ça ... ou lui. »

Le Moonfilly secoua sa crinière, et Hermione eut la pensée qu'elle ne demandait pas le sang de la créature car il lui était offert gratuitement. Elle se rappelait brièvement le bout d'une section du livre du Moonfilly sur le sang, et elle avait lu ce qu'apporter ses potentiels médicaux. C'est vrai, cependant, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention des raisons qui avaient poussé Rogue à faire la promesse pour la créature.

Bien que ce soit un ingrédient précieux, pour guérir les maladies rares, il était utilisé qu'une seule fois et était bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle potion connue et il était également si rare pour avoir été utilisé pour la préparation de potion qu'on en fait à peine mention dans les livres récents. Si on le prenait de force, le sang devenait un poison mortel.

Mais ici, il était offert gratuitement.

Se pourrait-il qu'il guérisse le Maître des Potions là où les autres potions ont échoués ?

Elle regarda de nouveau la créature, ses yeux brillant la regardant avec espoir.

« En es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Il remua la tête de façon qu'Hermione puisse presque interpréter comme un signe d'approbation, mais elle hésitait encore.

« Ça ne plaira pas à Severus tout ça. Il aura l'impression d'avoir trahis ta confiance. » Même en le disant, Hermione pensa cependant que Rogue pourrait être aussi en colère que ravi, si ça lui sauvait la vie.

Le Moonfilly s'ébroua et poussa le sac à côté d'Hermione. Les fioles vides qu'elle avait amenées pour recueillir la Valériane s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment dans le silence de la soirée.

Le soleil était couché, et la lune s'était levée, mais c'était seulement un minuscule croissant dans le ciel, lançant très peu de lumière dans l'obscurité des vieux arbres de la lisière de la forêt.

Hermione mit sa main dans le sac et retira la plus petite fiole, à peine la taille de son petit doigt.

Le Moonfilly la regarda avec une visible approbation, et posa son museau dans l'autre main celle qui tenait le couteau.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

« Si tu es sûr... »

En réponse, la créature leva sa patte postérieure gauche et plaça son sabot sur les genoux d'Hermione, reniflant un endroit juste au-dessus de la première articulation.

Il la regardait avec des yeux confiants lorsque, se mordant les lèvres dans la concentration, elle leva le couteau et fit la petite incision dans la peau de la créature. Elle retira le couteau dès qu'elle vit le liquide rouge sortir, et pressa les bords de la coupure légèrement pour faire couler davantage de sang.

Remplaçant le couteau par la fiole, elle la déboucha et la pressa contre la plaie, laissant ainsi le sang couler lentement dans le conteneur. Il fallut que quelque minute pour le remplir, et lorsqu'elle l'enleva, elle le reboucha rapidement.

Tournant les yeux du Moonfilly, elle voulait prendre sa baguette et lui guérir sa coupure quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était déjà guéri lui-même. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise, et la créature hennit, regardant la fiole que tenait toujours Hermione dans sa main.

« Si ça fonctionne, dit-elle doucement, je ne saurais pas comment lui ou moi ne pourrions jamais te remercier. »

Le Moonfilly secoua de nouveau la tête, humant la main libre d'Hermione et galopa ensuite rapidement, sous l'obscurité des arbres.

Ignorant les six fioles encore vides dans son sac, Hermione se leva, ramassa le couteau et le sac, et se hâta de revenir au château, envahis par un sentiment d'urgence soudaine. Ça marcherait, elle le savait. Il le fallait.

Elle rencontra Lupin devant la gargouille de pierre devant le bureau du Proviseur, et se précipita devant lui jusqu'aux escaliers en colimaçon.

« Hermione, attend ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » l'appela-t-il.  
— Pas le temps, dit-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau rond. La pièce était vide, mais elle se dirigea directement vers la cheminé, saisit une pincée de poudre de cheminette, et cria, « Appartements de Rogue ! »

Le salon du Maître des Potions était désert aussi, et Hermione pris son exemplaire du livre de Moonfilly sur l'étagère et ouvrit la porte de la chambre tandis que Lupin sortit de la cheminée en disant : « Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Dumbledore et McGonagall était chacun au chevet de Rogue, et levèrent les yeux quand Hermione entra dans la chambre. Le Directeur était plus vieux et fatigué que jamais, et Hermione remarqua que les yeux de McGonagall étaient légèrement rouges. La soudaine pensée horrible qu'il était trop tard la frappa, et elle se précipita sur le bout du lit.

Elle n'avait pas vu le Maître des Potions depuis la nuit précédente, et maintenant, le levé et la chute de sa poitrine sous le drap étaient presque imperceptibles. Son visage avait pris une pâleur maladivement grise et ajouté à la mine grave de ses Professeurs, se dit-elle, il était juste temps.

« Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle, en tournant les pages du livre pour trouver rapidement le chapitre sur le sang. Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose pour l'aider. »  
— Miss Granger, je crains que nous ayons fait tout notre possible, dit tristement le Directeur. Comme je dois également malheureusement admettre moi-même, ça ne suffit pas.  
— Il suffit de lire ça, dit-elle, tendant la page ouverte devant lui, refusant de croire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance. Là. »

Le Proviseur la regarda un moment, mais il se racla la gorge et lu la page indiqué.

« _Le sang des Moonfillies est la plus puissante substance connu dans l'ensemble de la nature magique, encore plus puissante que les légendaires larmes du Phœnix. Cependant, elle n'est pas souvent utilisée dans les médicaments magiques parce qu'elle est maintenant considérée comme impossible à obtenir pour le sorcier et mage commun, que le Moonfilly évite activement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est offerte volontairement par la créature que le sang du Moonfilly possède des propriétés de guérison. La prise de sang par la force ou par la ruse livre seulement un poison mortel._ »

McGonagall et Lupin regardaient Dumbledore et Hermione, légèrement confus. Le Proviseur ferma le livre et considéra de nouveau soigneusement Hermione.

« Miss Granger, dit-il gravement. Pour tout ce que je voudrais espérer de cette possibilité, Severus a fait la promesse à la créature de la forêt de ne jamais demander son sang ou son crin. Il ne voudrait pas rompre cette promesse, même si sa vie est en jeu.  
— Il n'y avait pas besoins de demander, dit Hermione en levant la fiole de sang visqueux. Il m'a été donné. »

Dumbledore regarda avec étonnement la fiole.

« Il a été donné volontairement ? » Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle leur expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, et finit doucement, « Je ne pouvais pas refuser une fois que j'avais compris. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui peut le sauver maintenant.  
— En effet, » murmura Dumbledore, regardant toujours le flacon dans sa main, son contenu était presque noir à la faible lumière de la chambre.

« Eh bien, Albus, lança McGonagall à travers la pièce. Est-ce efficace ?  
— Je pense, oui, dit-il lentement, et cette fois – pour la première fois depuis quelques jours – la voix du vieil homme était remplie d'espoir, n'était pas désespérée. « De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu du sang de Moonfilly, mais ses propriétés curatives, comme le dis le livre, sont légendaires. Nous devons essayer et si ça ne fonctionne pas... »

Dumbledore n'eut pas besoins de finir sa phrase. L'état de Rogue était apparemment assez difficile pour tout le monde dans la pièce et savait que c'était la dernière chance de lui sauver la vie. Si ça – cette substance la plus puissante du monde – ne fonctionnait pas, alors tout serait fini.

« Dépêchons-nous d'essayer, alors, dit McGonagall avec urgence. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! »

Hermione jeta de nouveau un œil au Maître des Potions. Même si ça ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, sa peau était devenue plus grise encore, les cernes sous les yeux paraissaient encore plus mauves sur sa peau pâle.

« Pouvons-nous utiliser la Magie pour le lui injecter directement dans l'estomac ? » Demanda McGonagall à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Hermione et sa Directrice de Maison avait toutes deux utilisées cette méthode pour lui donner la Potion Fortifiante à Rogue, c'était plus facile que de couler de force le liquide dans la gorge de l'homme inconscient.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, semblant réfléchir à la question. « Je pense, dit-il, que ça ne devrait pas être fait de façon magique, si possible. Le sang est lui-même magique, et je suis plutôt réticent à utiliser la magie au cas où il diminuerait sa puissance … »

Le Proviseur avait raison dans son incertitude, et Hermione fronça les sourcils, en repensant à ses cours de Médecine Magique. Aussi bien que les premiers soins magiques, Madame Pomfresh leur avait aussi enseigné quelques pratiques qu'elle avait pris des connaissances des nés-Moldus dans le domaine, et Hermione voyait qu'elle avait l'occasion d'en utiliser une maintenant.

« Je pense que je peux lui faire avaler, dit-elle. Mais j'ai besoins de quelqu'un pour, euh..., le soulever légèrement pour que le liquide puisse descendre plus facilement.  
— Permettez-moi, » Dit McGonagall et Hermione fut elle-même surprise de la voir s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Rogue, et tirant le Maître des Potions de façon qu'il puisse être poser contre elle, la tête appuyée dans le creux de son bras.  
— Est-ce bon, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle, et, voyant le regard surpris d'Hermione, elle rajouta : « Eh, bien, qu'attendiez-vous de moi ?  
— Invoquez davantage d'oreillers pour le soutenir ? proposa Hermione, souriant un peu.  
— C'est un peu impersonnel, répondit McGonagall. Il y a un temps pour une invocation, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. »

Hermione hocha la tête et grimpa sur le lit, à genoux à côté de Rogue. Lupin et le Directeur se tenaient silencieusement, regardant Hermione incliner doucement la tête de Rogue un peu plus vers l'arrière. Il était chaud au toucher, encore brûlant de fièvre. McGonagall ajusta sa prise à l'appui de sa tête, et Hermione déboucha la fiole de sang.

Elle étudia pendant un instant le visage pâle du Maître des Potions, priant n'importe quelle divinité, Moldue ou autre, qui pourrait l'écouter et que ça fonctionne.

Séparant ses lèvres douces, sèches des bouts des doigts, elle y posa la fiole et l'inclina avec soins, permettant au liquide de couler lentement dans la bouche. Avec son autre main, elle massa doucement la gorge, provoquant son réflexe de déglutition pour entrer le liquide dans son corps.

Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la minuscule fiole soit vide.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore, McGonagall posa soigneusement Rogue sur les coussins et se leva du lit.  
- Maintenant, dit le vieux sorcier, attendons. »

Après un moment de silence, dans lequel Hermione ne se retira pas du côté de Rogue, McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et lança : « Peut-être que Rémus et moi pouvons-nous montrer présent au dîner. »

Le Professeur de Défense, qui avait observé en silence, acquiesça de la tête, ajoutant : « ça paraîtrait suspect si nous étions tous absents. »

« Je peux même venir manger moi-même, commenta le Proviseur. Je doute que le sang fasse un effet immédiat. Miss Granger, t'opposerais-tu si nous te laissons ici une heure ou deux ?  
— Non, c'est très bien, » dit Hermione. C'était de toute façon son tour de rester avec le Maître des Potions.  
— Très bien, déclara le Directeur, regardant Rogue. J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt voir une certaine amélioration. »

Les trois Professeurs quittèrent la pièce, Lupin donna un sourire d'encouragement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle se retourna, et descendit ensuite du lit lorsque la porte se ferma et tira de nouveau le drap sur la poitrine de Rogue, il avait glissé quand ils l'avaient porté pour lui faire avaler le sang. La cicatrice du poignard était toujours là, remarqua-t-elle, mais – elle mit sa main sur son front pour être sûre – il ne transpirait plus à grosse gouttes. Était-ce une coïncidence ou l'effet du cadeau du Moonfilly ?

Elle traça de sa main le côté de son visage afin de trouver son pou sur son cou. Non ce n'était pas son imagination; les battements forts et réguliers tapaient sous ses doigts pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

Les genoux d'Hermione se sentirent soudainement faibles sous le soulagement, et elle était heureuse que le fauteuil soit derrière elle, afin qu'elle puisse tomber en arrière et s'asseoir dedans.

Il restera en vie.

Elle avait tellement présumé qu'il vivrait encore quand la dague lui a été enlevée, mais les cinq jours passés lui avaient appris de ne rien prendre pour acquis. Maintenant, elle savait cependant qu'il allait vivre. Elle pouvait le sentir et, en regardant son visage, elle pouvait le voir.

Déjà, sa peau pâle, avait perdu son air maladif, cet aspect grisâtre et ainsi que cet air fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient restées, mais elles donnaient l'impression d'un homme tout simplement endormi et non pas d'un inconscient proche de la mort.

Hermione retrouva le sourire – vraiment le sourire - pour la première fois depuis quelques jours et elle se pencha en avant pour reposer sa main sur la sienne, elle était douce et chaude au toucher.

Les rideaux de l'autre côté de la pièce étaient de nouveau tirés, et elle pouvait voir l'ombre floue de la Forêt Interdite à côté du lac. Elle envoya un remerciement silencieux à la petite créature quelque part au fond de ces arbres.

A ce moment, une voix chuchotée, rauque, atteint ses oreilles.

« Hermione. »


	4. 27 - Disparu

**BEFORE THE DAWN**

**AVANT L'AURORE**

**Snarkyroxy**

**Note du traducteur** : Bonne Lecture !

**_Disclaimer _**_: La fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, tous les droits reviennent à l'auteur anglais SnarkyRoxy qui l'a écrite et l'histoire provient d'Harry Potter écrite par J.K Rowling._

**_Rating : _**_M : ATTENTION CETTE FAN-FICTION S'ADRESSE A DES LECTEURS DE PLUS DE 16 ANS - PROPOS ET SCÈNES PARFOIS VIOLENTS, AUX CARACTÈRES SEXUELS_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

**DISPARU**

Au son de la voix de Rogue, les yeux d'Hermione se dirigèrent directement sur son visage. Il avait légèrement tourné la tête, les yeux mis-ouverts et ternes, avec la fatigue qui s'était concentrée sous son regard. Hermione se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, serrant un peu plus sa main lorsqu'elle se pencha su le lit.

« Bon retour parmi-nous, » dit-elle doucement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tendre sa main libre pour caresser une mèche de cheveux errants qui était tombé devant ses yeux quand il avait bougé sa tête.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau, mais sa gorge sèche ne lui permit pas et il toussa à la place.

« Souhaites-tu un peu d'eau ? » demanda-t-elle, et il hocha la tête après avoir encore une fois tenté en vain d'éclaircir sa voix pour répondre.

Elle le redressa, enleva sa main de la sienne et sortit sa baguette. Se tournant vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, elle lança, « _Accio_ Verre ! »

Un petit verre vola dans sa main un instant plus tard, elle pointa sa baguette dans le verre et murmura : « _Aguamenti._ »

En attendant, Rogue essaya de se relever sur ses coudes afin de boire l'eau, mais ses bras étaient faibles et tremblants, et il retomba sur les coussins avec un grognement de frustration.

Hermione remarqua que, malgré l'effet positif évident que faisait le sang du Moonfilly sur lui, il n'était pas encore cent pour cent rétabli, comme elle s'en était attendue.

« N'en fais pas trop pendant encore un temps, » avertit-elle, essayant d'éviter de sembler trop maternelle, sachant qu'il haïssait se sentir couvé, même dans son état de faiblesse. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il toussa de nouveau, mais ne protesta pas quand elle réarrangea les oreillers un peu maladroitement pour le soutenir un peu, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main derrière sa tête, l'aidant à se stabiliser pendant qu'elle leva le verre vers ses lèvres. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait couler le liquide froid dans sa bouche, elle se rappela de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aidé à boire – quand il était revenu de sa convocation de Voldemort après avoir été forcé de boire de la Potion Endoloris. Il semblait qu'un an s'était passée depuis lors, même si, en réalité, il s'était écoulé un peu moins de six semaines.

Rogue s'éloigna brusquement quand le verre fut à moitié vidé, et elle le retira, enlevant aussi sa main derrière la tête. Il se détendit sur les coussins en soupirant et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle posa le vers sur la commode à côté du lit.

Elle resta assise, perchée au bord du lit et observait son visage. Il avait encore des cernes sous ses yeux, mais sa peau avait de nouveau l'air presque normal, pâle comme il était, une légère barbe sombre naissant sur ses joues même si McGonagall avait pris l'habitude de la faire disparaître chaque matin.

Après un court moment, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et se racla la gorge, se contentant de croasser, « Ainsi, il semblerait que je sois encore vivant, après tout. »

Elle inclina la tête, pliant ses mains sur ses genoux et regardant vers le bas entre eux.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée petite frayeur, tu sais, dit-elle doucement.  
— Combien de temps suis-je ici ? » demanda-t-il, elle sentit ses yeux sur son visage.

Elle avala sa salive et rencontra son regard. « Presque une semaine.  
— Une semaine ? » la dévisagea-t-il, incrédule quand elle hocha la tête. Son bras gauche était à son côté, sous le drag, et après une minute il le posa sur son torse, pour sentir l'endroit où le couteau été planté dans son corps. Elle le vit passer son doigt sur le contour de la mince ligne qui avait marqué tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Ça a marché, dit-il enfin, caressant toujours le doigt sur la cicatrices. Il a reconnu Potter j'aurais dû être tout de suite rétabli.  
— Oui, tu aurais dû, répondit-elle, ajoutant hésitante, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné tout à fait comme le Professeur Dumbledore s'était attendu.  
— Que veux-tu dire ? »

Hermione mordit légèrement ses lèvres et se détourna de lui. Même si elle pouvait trouver les mots pour lui dire que la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu, elle ne sentit pas que c'était son rôle. Certes, elle était la seule qui avait pensé qu'Harry avait été le seul moyen de le sauver, mais après avoir vu la réaction de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait remarqué le bras non tatoué de Rogue, elle avait jugé que le vieux magicien avait le droit de lui annoncer la nouvelle – ou au moins être là quand ça sera révélé à Rogue.

Elle se demanda quelle différence ça pourrait avoir si Rogue le remarquait sans qu'ils aient la chance de le lui dire. Bien sûr, il le remarquera tôt ou tard, mais son bras était pour l'instant toujours caché sous le drap.

« Hermione ? »

Sa voix la sortit de sa rêverie, et elle se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en train d'attendre la réponse à sa question.

« Je, euh, échoua-t-elle. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui s'est passé après que la lame ait été retirée... Te souviens-tu de quelques choses ?  
— Non, je... » Il fronça les sourcils pour se souvenir. « Je me souviens que Potter l'avait prise, mais ensuite,... plus rien. »

Elle hocha la tête. Une partie d'elle était ravie qu'il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui avait suivi, quoiqu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle oublierait un jour ses cris d'agonie perçants ou de voir ses ongles s'agrippant férocement en laissant des marques rouges sang sur sa peau.

Juste en se remémorant de la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti à l'apparition de cette Magie inconnue qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à qu'elle sentit la main un peu rugueuse essuyer légèrement l'humidité sur sa joue.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise, le trouvant à la regarder avec une expression douloureuse.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle, embarrassée, quand elle poussa sa main et s'essuya timidement ses larmes elle-même.  
— Non, je suis désolé, dit-il gravement. Il semble que je sois la cause de beaucoup de ta détresse, récemment.

Il la regarda avec surprise, et elle secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas toi... eh bien, si, mais... » Elle savait qu'elle cafouillait et prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est juste que c'était un petit peu pesant de penser que tu allais... et puis de trouver un moyen de te sauver pour que finalement ça ne marche pas comme ça aurait dû, et puis cette... cette attente. »

Il la regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de méfiance, comme si elle pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment et elle comprit, non pas pour la première fois, que les mots n'était pas toujours adéquates.

« Je suis juste heureuse que tu ailles bien, »dit-elle, et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre elle se pencha en avant, passant ses mains derrière son dos nu pour une étroite étreinte.

C'était une pose assez maladroite, elle était perchée sur le bord du lit, penchée sur la partie haute de son corps redressé avec ses bras coincés entre la chaleur de son dos et la fraîcheur des oreillers. Ça ne la dérangeait pas cependant, et Rogue non plus, semblait-il.

Il soupira, son souffle près de son oreille, et se décala légèrement afin qu'il puisse envelopper son bras libre autour de son dos à elle, faisant de petits cercles lents entre ses omoplates. Elle respira profondément, inspirant son odeur terreuse qu'elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était dû à tous les ingrédients de Potion avec quoi il avait travaillé. Même maintenant, après une semaine loin de son art, l'odeur s'accrochait encore à lui.

Quand elle se retira finalement en arrière, bien qu'à contrecœur, la main sur son dos s'attarda un instant avant de retomber sur le lit près de l'endroit où elle était assise. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'embarras accompagnant leur précédente étreinte, et les yeux de Rogue détenait une chaleur compréhensive qu'elle savait refléter dans les siens.

Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux - inexprimé - lorsqu'ils avaient fait face à la perspective de la mort ce qu'aucun d'entre eux pouvaient nier, et elle, pour une fois, ne le souhaitait pas.

Hermione se demanda rapidement où en était l'avertissement de Dumbledore et la décision _"Pas encore"_ de Rogue dans l'état actuel des choses, compte tenu des circonstances. Le Proviseur avait clairement fait savoir à travers l'annonce qui a faite à l'école la semaine dernière que Rogue ne serait plus Professeur. Que Dumbledore l'ait annoncé en supposant que Rogue allait mourir, ou pour une quelconque autre raison, c'était une autre histoire.

Si on faisait savoir que Rogue avait survécu, ce serait un suicide pour lui de s'aventurer en dehors de Poudlard. Voldemort ne ferait pas l'erreur de le laisser en vie la prochaine qu'il le croiserait.

Hermione avait appris à ne jamais essayer de connaître les intentions du Directeur, mais toutes ses actions actuellement – en particulier de garder le secret, même au sein de l'Ordre – faisait porté à croire à tout le monde que Rogue était mort.

Écartant l'espoir égoïste qu'une relation maître/élève n'était plus un problème, et à la pensée de la réaction de Rogue d'être forcé de "faire le mort" pour une durée indéterminé, elle tourna le dos à l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, et elle rougit, se demandant s'il savait ce à quoi elle venait de penser. Elle le vit en train de tenter en vain d'étouffer un bâillement, et réalisa à quel point il était épuisé, la regardant toujours, elle se maudit elle-même pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Elle se leva, lissant les plis du drap, et dit : « Tu devrais te reposer. Dumbledore va bientôt être là, et j'imagine qu'il aura beaucoup de chose à te dire. »

C'était une marque que Rogue était fatigué puisqu'il n'avait pas protesté, mais avait simplement fait un signe de tête et il ferma les yeux, leur brève discussion l'avait déjà épuisé.

De même, une mèche de cheveux tomba sur son visage, encore légèrement incliné dans sa direction, elle tendit sa main pour l'écarter de nouveau. Ses yeux restaient fermés, et, sur une impulsion, elle se pencha de nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur son front dans un baiser léger comme une plume. Sa peau était chaude et lisse.

Quand elle recula, sa respiration indiquait qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

Sortie de la salle, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte derrière elle, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois en une semaine qu'elle avait pu quitter sans craindre ce qu'elle aurait trouvé à son retour. C'était comme un poids énorme qui s'était enlevé de ses épaules, et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait effectivement tourner son attention sur autre chose sans crainte.

Tous ses Professeurs et beaucoup de ses camarades de classe avaient remarqué son trouble cette semaine passée, mais heureusement, personne, à l'exception des Serpentards, avait fait le lien entre ça et la mystérieuse disparition du Maître des Potions. A en juger par leurs commentaires sarcastiques, les Serpentards étaient sûr que le traite était mort, mais la plupart des étudiants, ignorant l'existence de l'Ordre et le rôle de Rogue dans l'organisation, étaient tout simplement ravis de n'avoir plus cours avec le Directeur de Serpentard, et ne se souciaient pas de se demander pourquoi il n'enseignait plus.

Elle savait que Dumbledore était content qu'il y ait un minimum d'hypothèses, mais c'était une dérangeante nouvelle si jamais tous les élèves apprenaient ce qui était arrivé à une personne qui avait fait partie de leur vie quotidienne, qu'ils appréciaient ou pas.

Elle traça son chemin à travers le salon et sortit sa baguette, toucha la poignée de la porte du laboratoire pour la dé-charmer. Durant les derniers mois avec Rogue, il avait laissé la porte entre le laboratoire et ses appartements privés ouverte plus souvent pendant qu'elle était là. Depuis la semaine dernière, cependant, et leur découverte que Pettigrow avait en quelque sorte eu accès à la pièce, la porte était restée fermement verrouillée, et tout le temps charmée.

McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient ajouté une multitude de nouveau sort dans les pièces de l'appartement, et ainsi que dans l'ensemble de l'école, comprenant les charmes de détection des Animagus que le Professeur de Métamorphose avait étroitement étudié avec le Ministère de la Magie. Les Professeurs avaient assuré à Hermione qu'elle pouvait tranquillement travailler dans le laboratoire aujourd'hui, mais elle se trouvait toujours en train de regarder avec inquiétude par-dessus son épaule au moindre bruit dans le laboratoire silencieux.

En observant le calendrier lunaire posé contre le bureau encombré de Rogue, Hermione réalisa que c'était une bonne chose, qu'elle n'_avait_ pas d'autre distraction ce soir. Le Professeur Lupin avait besoins de commencer à prendre la Potion Tue-Loup dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures pour éviter les effets de l'approche de la pleine lune.

Elle prit les ingrédients dont elles auraient besoins dans les armoires et se mit à découper, brasser, et broyer, en essayant de maintenir un équilibre entre la vitesse et la précision avec lesquelles, elle avait vu Rogue faire la même préparation. Ses propres compétences étaient bonnes, mais ne rivalisaient pas avec celle du Maître.

Elle ne se sentait pas encore tout-à-fait confiante dans la préparation de la Potion, mais, même Rogue qui avait presque récupéré, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait en suffisante forme pour se maintenir debout au-dessus d'un chaudron pendant des heures pour un moment, alors elle ferait de son mieux.

C'était étrange, elle hallucinait malgré la puissance du sang du Moonfilly, il n'était pas complétement rétabli. Elle se demanda, curieuse et un peu effrayée, quelle puissance la Magie Noire possédait pour ainsi pouvoir diminuer les effets de l'antidote la plus puissante connu.

Une demi-heure durant sa préparation des ingrédients, elle entendit le souffle de la cheminée du salon, et, un instant plus tard, le Proviseur apparu dans le cadrant de la porte du laboratoire.

« Ah, Miss Granger, dit-il. Je vois que Severus est réveillé, alors ? »

Elle posa son couteau et regarda l'homme plus âgé. « Oui, mais comment avez-vous … ? »

Dumbledore eut un petit rire, un éclat présent dans ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé manquer de voir jusqu'à son absence la semaine dernière.

« Je ne pense pas que vous auriez quitté son chevet sans avoir la certitude qu'il aille bien, dit le Directeur, et elle rougit.  
— Eh bien, dit-elle sur la défensive, désignant les ingrédients étalés devant elle, le Professeur Lupin a besoins du Tue-Loup ce soir, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour commencer à la préparer.  
— Bien sûr, bien sûr, murmura le Proviseur, se déplaçant à travers la salle, asseyant en face d'elle lorsqu'elle reprit son travail. Comment va Severus ?  
— Il va bien, dit-elle. Il dort encore, et... il ne sait pas encore pour la Marque. »

Dumbledore la regarda curieusement, et elle prit une profonde inspiration, rappant le dernier des Shrivelfig dans un plat avec un mortier.

« Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne savais pas comment faire, à part le fait que ce n'est pas mon rôle de le faire.  
— Ce n'est pas votre rôle ? dit Dumbledore, surpris. Miss Granger, c'est seulement grâce à votre brillante idée si Severus est libéré de la Marque, sans parler de lui sauver la vie.  
— Je sais, dit-elle doucement. J'ai juste pensé... je pense que vous devriez être le seul à lui annoncer. »

Le Proviseur la regarda étrangement pendant un instant, mais il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. A cet instant, toutefois, un grand cri atteint leurs oreilles de l'autre chambre, un cri de surprise, choqué, et même d'effrois. Dumbledore se leva, étonnamment agile pour son âge, et se précipita du laboratoire à la chambre de repos, Hermione sur ses talons. Poussant la porte de la chambre en un _« bang »_, ils s'arrêtèrent, tous les deux tournés vers Rogue qui, en dépit de leur entrée, ne leur prêta pas attention.

Il était assis sur le bord du lit, torse nu, les couvertures écartées. Son bras droit tenait la gauche dans une forte poigne, et il regardait la peau pâle non tatouée de l'intérieur de son avant-bras tourné vers le haut.

_Ça résout le problème pour savoir qui le lui annonce_, pensa Hermione. D'autre part, elle remarqua que le pantalon noir qu'il portait n'était pas le même que celui qu'il portait à son retour à Poudlard, la semaine dernière, mais celui d'un pantalon de nuit en coton. Elle se demandait comment il avait été changé et sentit un éclat étrange et tout à fait inapproprié de jalousie à l'idée que McGonagall l'ait changé, même si il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle avait utilisé un charme.

Ni Hermione, ni Dumbledore n'avait avancé plus loin dans la chambre, tous deux regardaient Rogue avec un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement.

Alors qu'ils l'observèrent, il frotta le pouce de sa main droite contre la peau, chaque coup plus vigoureux encore, comme s'il cherchait à enlever une quelconque ruse ou charme qui le trompait. Lorsque le frottement se transforma en griffure puis ensuite en pire, Hermione se déplaça devant le Proviseur, s'approchant prudemment vers Rogue.

Au moment où elle arriva à côté de Rogue, il y avait une lumineuse marque de griffure rouge dans la peau de son bras, et elle y posa la main, bloquant ses gestes.

Il la regarda, semblant même surpris de la voir dans la chambre, mais ses yeux se changèrent en un regard assez inhabituelle de douleur lorsqu'il dit d'une voix rauque, « Retire-moi ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, retirant sa main afin d'apparaître de nouveau la peau non tatouée.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois enlever ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
— Ça, dit-il. Cette dissimulation..., ce sort, qui la couvre.  
— Il n'y a pas de sort, mon garçon, lança Dumbledore, avançant un plus loin dans la chambre pour se tenir devant le Maître des Potion. La Marque de Tom a disparu.  
— Je... Rogue regarda encore Hermione, la confusion et l'incrédulité évidente dans son expression.  
— C'est vrai, dit-elle, serrant sa main avec une petite pression.  
— Tu es libre, Severus, » ajouta doucement Dumbledore.

Rogue regarda le Proviseur pendant un moment avant de laisser tomber son regard sur son bras, et Hermione le vit avaler difficilement. Il porta encore la main sur les autres traces sur sa peau, un peu rougie contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

« Je... » dit-il de nouveau, sa voix rauque sortant de sa gorge tandis qu'il leva une main tremblante pour couvrir ses yeux. L'instant d'après il se pencha en avant pour se soutenir de ses coudes sur ses genoux, la tête reposée dans ses deux mains. Hermione regarda le Directeur, dont les yeux bleu étaient rivés sur le Maître des Potions. De nouveau sur Rogue, sa tête s'inclina encore, elle vit ses épaules trembler, et elle réalisa qu'il pleurait, silencieusement, poussant des sanglots qui secouaient son corps mince à cette réalisation, il était enfin libre de ses erreurs d'il y a vingt ans.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, mais elle fut arrêté d'une main sur son épaule, et réalisa que Dumbledore s'était déplacé à côté d'elle.

« Venez, Miss Granger, dit-il doucement, en la prenant le bras vers la porte de la chambre, et elle lui hocha la tête, confuse. Elle jeta un regard sur Rogue alors qu'elle se faisait emmener, il était toujours assis, la tête dans ses mains.

Dumbledore ferma doucement la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers elle.

« Je pense, dit-il, sa propre voix était plus rauque que d'habitude, que Severus a besoins de temps pour se faire à cette découverte.  
— Seul ? Est-ce sage ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude. Certes, il voudra savoir comment est-ce possible, et …  
— Je crois que cette explication peut attendre un petit moment, lui assura Dumbledore. Je pense que Severus a suffisamment beaucoup à penser pour le moment. J'ai beaucoup à discuter avec lui, mais je pense également que demain sera mieux. »

Hermione fronça un peu les sourcils, mais accepta d'un signe les décisions du Directeur.

« Je suppose que je devrais aller continuer la potion pour le Professeur Lupin, dit-elle, heureuse d'avoir au moins une excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps, en cas où Rogue voulait des explications ce soir.  
— Oui, dit-il, et je vais informer les Professeurs McGonagall et Lupin de ces bonnes nouvelles. Je dois vous remercier, Miss Granger, pour tout ce que vous avez fait la semaine dernière, et pour bien plus. Ce n'est pas seulement Severus et le Professeur Lupin qui sont reconnaissants pour votre aide.  
— Je vous remercie, monsieur, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Lorsqu'elle atteint la porte, la voix du Directeur l'arrêta, et elle se tourna vers là où il se tenait, debout près de la cheminée, une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans sa main.

« Miss Granger, si Severus viens demander plus ample explication ce soir, je vous demanderais de ne pas mentionner l'autre moyen que nous avons utilisé pour lui sauver la vie à part celui pour lui retirer la dague. »

Dumbledore la regarda de manière grave, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait ce à quoi le Proviseur faisait allusion, et bien qu'elle se doutait que Rogue serait livide d'apprendre qu'ils avaient utilisé le sang du Moonfilly pour le sauver, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache la vérité.

« Pour l'instant, ajouta Dumbledore, en voyant son hésitation. Permettez-moi d'expliquer cela à Severus lors du moment venu. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis, le directeur partie par la Poudre de Cheminette à son bureau tandis qu'elle retourna dans le laboratoire.

Trois heures plus tard, ayant terminé la potion avec satisfaction et mis en bouteille sauf une partie qu'elle versa dans un gobelet, elle regarda autour du laboratoire, s'assurant que tout était propre et rangé à sa place. Le gobelet de cuivre était posé sur le bord de la table près de la porte, attendant d'être donné au Professeur de Défense, elle le prit et quitta le laboratoire en refermant la porte derrière elle et regarda pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit un éclat bleu mat autour de la porte.

Hésitante, elle déplaça son regard du gobelet à la porte fermée de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas entendu de bruit depuis que Dumbledore et elle l'avaient quitté plus tôt et ça l'avait autant inquiété que rassuré. Peut-être que Rogue se reposait, épuisé après autant d'effort physique de la semaine dernière, ou peut-être qu'il était encore assis là où ils l'avaient laissé, ne sachant comment faire face au choc d'être à la fois vivant et libre.

Elle regarda de nouveau le gobelet. Il était fraîchement infusé, ça ne ferait pas de mal d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'aller le donner.

Elle le posa sur la table basse et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la chambre. Elle frappa doucement et un instant plus tard, après une absence de réponse, elle ouvrit un peu la porte suffisamment pour pouvoir jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

"Severus ?" L'appela-t-elle doucement, repérant sa forme étendue sur le lit, les torches sur le mur étaient encore allumées comme elles l'avaient été plus tôt. Il ne répondit pas et semblait dormir, mais elle s'avança dans la chambre, près du lit, juste pour s'en assurer.

Il était couché sur le côté, son bras droit posé sur son avant-bras gauche à nouveau, comme s'il essayait de retirer un quelconque charme sur sa Marque sur sa peau pendant son sommeil. Il était sur le haut du drap chiffonné, donnant l'impression qu'il s'était endormi sans se rendre compte en allant se coucher. La ligne rouge clair de la cicatrice de la dague était visible sous sa cage thoracique osseuse, elle dû résisté à l'envie de tendre la main pour la toucher. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les cicatrices ? _pensa-t-elle, rappelant l'époque où elle avait été si curieuse de découvrir les marque de griffe du loup-garou, maintenant caché de l'autre côté de son corps.

Elle regarda son visage, à demi-caché par ses cheveux, mais il semblait n'y avoir aucune trace de sa détresse de tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle vie un léger frisson parcourir son corps. Elle lui toucha le bras légèrement avec le dos de sa main et se rendit compte qu'il était froid au touché. Elle récupéra la couette bleu foncé au pied du lit, qu'elle déplia et la recouvrit sur lui avec soin. Dans son épuisement, il n'avait même pas bougé.

Elle atténua les unes après les autres les torches d'un coup de baguette et murmurant un sort, elle le quitta pour qu'il puisse se reposer, à nouveau elle sentit ce même sentiment de soulagement en sachant qu'il était, maintenant, sain et sauf.

Elle utilisa la Poudre de cheminette pour le bureau du Directeur, qui était désert, puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et le bureau du Professeur Lupin, en espérant qu'il serait encore là à cette heure tardive, il était presque minuit.

« Hermione ! lança Lupin, la guidant dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. J'espérais te voir ce soir. »

Elle lui sourit, lui tendant le gobelet quand il s'assit à son bureau, lui faisant un signe pour elle de s'assoir sur le siège en face de lui.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi bien que si c'était Severus qu'il l'avait préparé, » dit-elle en s'excusant quand il porta le gobelet pour en renifler le contenu. Le Professeur de Défense l'avait assez vu agir avec le Maître des Potion, la semaine dernière pour ne pas la questionner sur le fait qu'elle utilisait son nom à usage familier.

« Je suis sûr que c'est parfait. Je suis chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour la préparer, » dit-il, et bu rapidement le contenu. Il posa le gobelet vide sur la table un instant plus tard, puis il ajouta avec un petit rire, « Son goût est certainement le même.  
— Je n'aurais pas tardé de le faire plus longtemps de toute façon, commenta-t-elle. Est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore t'a parlé ce soir ? »

Lupin hocha la tête. « A propos de Severus ? Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, puis, murmura : « je commençais à me demander si elle ne viendrait jamais. »

Lupin la fixa avec un regard contemplatif. « C'était sinistre pendant un certain temps, acquiesça-t-il. Severus à de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi, tu lui as sauvé la vie deux fois dans la même semaine, sans parler de toute l'aide que tu lui as fourni ces derniers mois.  
— Je ne dirais pas que je lui ai sauvé la vie tant qu'il ne sera complétement rétabli, dit-elle honnêtement, mais je me considère chanceuse aussi d'être en mesure d'être son amie, aussi. »

Le Professeur de Défense ria. « C'est un privilège que très peu peuvent prétendre d'avoir.  
— Je sais, dit-elle doucement, en redevant soudainement sérieuse.  
— Comment a-t-il pris la disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres ? » demanda Lupin après un moment.

Hermione avala sa salive. « Pas très bien, dit-elle. Il n'a pas... Je pense qu'il a presque peur de croire qu'elle a disparu. »

Lupin hocha la tête. « Tout à fait, je peux imaginer qu'il soit choqué, après avoir vécu avec elle pendant si longtemps. Son absence, bien que la bienvenu, prendra un certain temps pour s'y habituer. »

Hermione regarda attentivement le Professeur de Défense, un regard pensif sur son visage quand il regarda un endroit imprécis, quelque part au-dessus, à gauche d'où elle était assise.

« Presque comme être guéri de la Lycanthropie », dit-elle doucement, réalisant que le Professeur à la voix douce savait exactement ce que c'était d'être coincé à une vie qui échappe si souvent à son contrôle.  
— Bien, dit-il joyeusement. Je suis chanceux d'avoir un soulagement temporaire à ma malédiction sous forme de potion, bien sûr. Je n'oserais pas espérer d'une guérison permanente comme celui que Severus a reçu.  
— Ce n'est qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve un remède, dit-elle. La potion est peut-être temporaire, mais c'est déjà un pas vers une guérison définitive.  
— Dix point pour Gryffondor pour l'optimisme, » dit-il avec un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Après un moment de silence, il ajouta : « Et ne t'inquiète pas plus pour Severus, j'ose dire que tu as fait déjà beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il a juste besoins de temps pour se réconcilier avec sa liberté retrouvée … cela peut prendre du temps pour l'accepter après toutes ces années. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Le conseil de Lupin avait du sens, provenant peut-être de la personne la plus proche qui soit en mesure de comprendre la situation de Rogue, mais elle se demanda à quel point la liberté de Rogue se retrouvera, une fois que Dumbledore lui aura expliqué la situation dans laquelle il se retrouve maintenant.


	5. 28 - Ou Allons-Nous ?

**BEFORE THE DAWN**

**AVANT L'AURORE**

**Snarkyroxy**

**Note du traducteur: **Bonne Lecture !

**_Disclaimer _**_: La fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, tous les droits reviennent à l'auteur anglais SnarkyRoxy qui l'a écrite et l'histoire provient d'Harry Potter écrite par J.K Rowling._

**_Rating : _**_M : ATTENTION CETTE FAN-FICTION S'ADRESSE A DES LECTEURS DE PLUS DE 16 ANS - PROPOS ET SCÈNES PARFOIS VIOLENTS, AUX CARACTÈRES SEXUELS_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVIII**

**OÙ ALLONS-NOUS À PARTIR D'ICI**

Mardi matin, Hermione descendit à la salle commune aux premières heures du jour afin de finir son devoir d'Arithmancie pour le premier cours après le petit déjeuner. Normalement, elle aurait dû l'avoir déjà fini depuis bien des jours, mais elle avait été quelque peu préoccupée et avait laissé tous ses devoirs de côté.

Juste quand elle roula le parchemin de quatre pieds de long et le rangea dans son sac, Harry et Ron descendirent de leur dortoir.

« B'jour, Hermione, dit Harry, Ron en écho pour la saluer et ajoutant : Tu es bien matinale.  
— Je finissais juste quelques devoirs, » dit-elle avec un sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard curieux de ses deux amis.  
— Quoi ?  
— Ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas vu cette expression sur ton visage, dit Harry, lui rendant le sourire. Doit-on supposer qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, puis regarda autour d'elle. D'autres étudiants commençaient à entrer dans la salle commune, quand elle fit signe aux garçons de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux et ajoutant un Charme de Silence pour faire bonne mesure.

Assise sur son lit, elle expliqua brièvement à ses deux amis ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

« Ah, songea Ron. Voilà pourquoi tu n'étais pas là au dîner. On s'est posé la question quand nous avons vu Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin entrer en même temps – ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres.  
— Ça semblait si évident ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
— Seulement pour nous, la rassura Harry. Alors, quand est-ce qu'il va revenir enseigner ? Je pense que je pourrais effectivement gratter un E avec la préparation de vendredi. Je ferais mieux d'en profiter pendant que ça dure.  
— Je ne sais pas s'il va revenir, dit-elle à voix basse. Vu la façon dont Dumbledore à parler au petit déjeuné la semaine dernière, on ne dirait pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils au « Ouf » de soulagement de Harry.

« Oh, je sais Hermione, dit-il rapidement, avant qu'elle ne put l'avertir. Je suis heureux qu'il aille bien parce que c'est bon pour l'Ordre et parce que tu étais inquiète pour lui, mais il reste toujours le même pour moi.  
— Je travaille là-dessus, murmura-t-elle tranquillement.  
— Je ne me donnerais pas tant de mal, ria Ron sous cape.  
— Ouais, ajouta Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si ce sentiment n'était pas tout à fait réciproque.  
— Oui, bien, dit-elle laconiquement. J'ai juste pensé que vous seriez intéressés de savoir, et de toute façon, c'est vous qui l'aviez demandé.  
— Nous le sommes, Hermione, dit Harry. Merci.  
— Alors, est-ce que ça signifie que nous allons te voir plus souvent avec nous ? demanda Ron avec espoir.  
— Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione. Je veux dire, évidemment que vous me verrez plus que la semaine dernière, mais ça va paraître étrange si je cesse de faire des potions pour l'infirmerie afin qu'elle reste bien approvisionnée. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore élaborera quelque chose cependant. D'ailleurs, Severus ne semble pas être capable de préparer des potions pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de préparer les Tue-Loup pour le Professeur Lupin chaque nuit cette semaine, alors... »

Elle se tut, réalisant que Ron la regardait fixement comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

« Quoi ? »

Elle regarda Harry, confuse, mais il détourna les yeux et regarda au lieu de ça Ron, se déplaçant inconfortablement dans son siège.

« Dis-moi que j'entends des voix, dit Ron, s'adressant à Harry avec une expression vaguement suppliante.  
— Non, tu as très bien entendu », dit Harry. En voyant l'expression confuse d'Hermione, il soupira et ajouta tranquillement : « Tu l'as appelé Severus, Hermione. »

Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. L'appeler par son prénom était devenu presque une seconde nature pour elle hors des classes de Potion, qui était le seul endroit où elle lui parlait en présence des autres. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas surpris – puisqu'il avait été présent à sa conversation avec Rogue la nuit où il lui avait retiré le poignard – mais il était toujours perturbé qu'elle parle de lui avec son prénom aussi facilement. Ron la regarda.

« C'est de Rogue que nous parlons là, » dit-il.

Et c'est reparti, pensa-t-elle, se demandant comment son ami roux réagirait s'il apprenait ses sentiments pour Rogue. Le mieux est de garder ça pour elle, du moins pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Tu n'as pas pu l'appeler comme ça ! Continua Ron, confus.  
— Je l'ai appelé comme ça, Ron, dit-elle, exaspérée. C'est mon ami, tout comme toi. Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ? Monsieur Rogue ? »

Harry étouffa un rire et elle le regarda, non impressionnée.

Ron secoua la tête. « Désolé, Hermione, c'est juste...mal.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix de plus en plus forte. Pourquoi est-ce mal ? Parce que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ? Parce que tu ne l'apprécie pas ?  
— Eh bien, je-, bafouilla Ron. Il n'est tout simplement pas quelqu'un que tu pourrais avoir pour ami.  
— Oh, ne soit pas si ridicule, Ron, dit-elle sèchement. Tout le monde a des amis, et il se trouve être l'un des miens, tout comme toi... ou comme tu l'étais, si tu continu à agir comme ça. Tu n'aimes pas ça, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire à ce sujet.  
— Tu as raison, dit-il, debout, et le regard coléreux sur son visage. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent fixement la porte fermée un instant, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit.

« J'aurais dû ne jamais parler de ça, soupira-t-elle.  
— Nous ne pouvons pas le lui cacher, Hermione, dit Harry, assis à côté d'elle. Nous sommes une équipe, tu te souviens ? »

Elle renifla. « Ouais... une certaines équipe. Il m'exaspère à être aussi borné. Je sais que Rogue était cruel avec lui en cours, mais pas plus qu'avec quiconque, et pas aussi méchant qu'il ne l'a été avec toi. C'est presque comme si Ron le haïssait pour toi, à ta place.  
— Mmm, murmura Harry. Et je ne le déteste même plus désormais, … plus vraiment. »

Hermione regarda son ami avec étonnement.

« Eh bien, ajouta-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais bien ou quoi que ce soit. Juste je... je suppose que je le comprends un peu mieux maintenant. »

Hermione se mit à rire.

« C'est un peu surprenant. Même moi, je ne le comprends pas la plupart du temps. »

Il eut un moment de silence, puis Harry se tourna vers elle, une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

« Hermione, commença-t-il. Tu es mon amie, une de mes meilleurs amis, d'accord ? Tu es comme une sœur que je n'aurais jamais. »

Elle le regarda curieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a réellement entre toi et Rogue ? » demanda-t-il purement et simplement.

Elle le regarda, sentant le rouge monter sur ses joues alors qu'elle lui dit, « Ne commence pas, toi aussi, Harry. J'ai assez eu d'accusations avec Ron.  
— Je n'accuse pas, dit-il. Je demande juste. Je te connais, et à la façon dont tu le regardais l'autre soir, ça allait au-delà de l'amitié.  
— Je pensais qu'il allait mourir, Harry, répliqua-t-elle. J'étais inquiète, et bouleversée, tout comme je l'aurais été si c'était toi-même ou Ron qui avait été à sa place. »

Elle détourna les yeux. Hermione détestait lui mentir, quoiqu'elle ne lui mente pas vraiment... elle évitait juste sa question, vraiment.

« D'où c'est parti ?  
— Je – quoi ? » Elle regarda fixement Harry, son visage pâlissant momentanément avant qu'elle ne sente de nouveau la chaleur dans ses joues.

Il l'observa de près, attendant clairement une réponse, et elle essaya autant qu'elle le pouvait de réfléchir à une réponse amplis de mépris comme « De rien... », ou « Tu plaisantes ? »

Au lieu de ça, elle secoua la tête et dit : « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
— Dieu, j'avais raison... », murmura Harry, en prenant son manque de protestation comme la confirmation de ses soupçons. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Harry, je- » elle s'interrompit, n'ayant la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire à son ami, cependant sentant le besoin de dire quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une de ses préoccupations.

« Il suffit de ne pas me dire que tu es amoureuse de lui ou autre chose, murmura-t-il. Je peux être plus compréhensif que Ron, mais j'ai moi-même des limites. »

Elle regarda ses mains en entendant le léger bruissement de sa robe lorsqu'il revint se tenir en face d'elle.

« Hermione. »

Elle leva les yeux, rencontra les siens, voyant du dégoût dans son regard. Elle soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle devait maintenant s'expliquer, de peur qu'il ne parte sur de fausses conclusions.

« Harry, dit-elle, lui prenant la main et le tirant pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.  
— Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense, dit-il avec un visible frisson.  
— Écoute, dit-elle. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je connais un tout autre Severus Rogue complètement différent de celui que vous connaissez. Oui, Severus est toujours sarcastique et coléreux, mais il n'est pas cruel ou méchant juste pour le plaisir. Il est brillant, et j'ai tellement appris de lui, et moi... je, j'ai juste honnêtement apprécié le temps que j'ai passé avec lui, Harry. Peux-tu comprendre ça ? »

Son ami se tut un moment, la regardant avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

Enfin, il dit : « Et il n'y a rien d'autre entre vous ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle disait la vérité... en majorité. Un petit baiser était inutile à mentionner, et c'est tout ce qui s'était passé... pour l'instant.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il avec un soupir. Mais je peux l'accepter, je pense.  
— C'est assez bon pour moi, dit-elle doucement, soulagé. Veux-tu essayer de parler un peu avec Ron, hein ? Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille entendre raison avec moi, et je ne veux pas qu'on se batte... pas maintenant. »

Après avoir presque perdu un ami, elle ne voulait pas rester en mauvais termes avec un autre.

« Je vais essayer, dit-il. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Tu sais comment il est.  
— Oui, je sais, » soupira-t-elle intérieurement, et ils quittèrent sa chambre et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

* * *

La journée de cours s'écoula, et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse le remarquer, elle acheva sa patrouille en tant que Préfète en Chef après le dîner et traça son chemin en direction du bureau du directeur, et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre les appartements de Rogue. Elle devait prendre une autre fiole de Tue Loup pour le professeur Lupin, et Dumbledore l'avait mise en garde de ne pas prendre le passage caché du premier étage avec la potion en mains, suggérant à la place qu'elle entre et sorte par la Cheminé de son bureau. Elle apparut sur le sol du salon et épousseta le bas de sa robe, elle fut surprise de voir Rogue assis derrière son bureau, un livre ouvert devant lui et une autre pile à proximité.

« Tu t'es levé, dit-elle. Je pensais que tu serais encore au lit. »

Il ne répondit tout de suite, et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lisait pas, comme elle l'avait d'abord supposé, mais regardait plus bas, sur son avant-bras gauche qui se reposait sur le bureau. Son bras était un peu relevé par son coude, et était tourné légèrement, regardant fixement la peau pâle, non tatouée de son avant-bras intérieure comme il le faisait la nuit précédente.

Après un moment, il semblait visiblement se réveiller et la regarda, un petit sourire traversant son visage.

« J'ai juste besoin de continuer à vérifier, dit-il tranquillement, m'assurer qu'elle a vraiment disparu. »

Elle traversa la salle et poussa la pile de parchemins au coin de son bureau, se levant pour s'installer sur l'espace libre. Il leva un sourcil sur son audace, mais elle l'ignora et prit sa main gauche, tirant son bras sur ses genoux. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'allait pas le retirer, elle prit sa manche, et la déroula sur son bras, cachant ainsi sa peau intacte.

Elle le regarda alors qu'elle finissait de boutonner les boutons de sa manchette et il leva les yeux de ses doigts pour rencontrer ses yeux.

« Elle ne va pas revenir, dit-elle doucement.  
— Je sais, j'ai juste … » il s'arrêta, pinçant l'arrête de nez avec lassitude entre ses doigts de sa main droite en retirant celle de gauche. « C'est idiot, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.  
— Ce n'est pas idiot, insista-t-elle. Ça prendra juste un peu de temps pour t'y habituer. »

Elle l'étudia plus étroitement, notant les cernes semblables à des tâches sous ses yeux. « Es-tu sûr que tu te sens assez bien pour rester debout ?  
— Je suis resté couché au lit pendant une semaine, Hermione, dit-il sèchement. Je vais finir par devenir fou si je reste inoccupé plus longtemps. »

Il se leva comme pour prouver ses paroles, prenant les livres fermés de son bureau et traversant le salon en direction des étagères et les glissa à leur place parmi les autres tomes poussiéreux. Hermione remarqua que malgré son assurance, il ne se déplaçait pas avec sa grâce rapide qu'elle lui connaissait après sept ans passés. Il y avait une légère hésitation dans ses mouvements, comme s'il avait encore peu confiance dans son corps pour le soutenir de nouveau pour l'instant.

Elle sauta en bas de son bureau et traversa la pièce pour le rejoindre.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore est-il déjà venu te parler ?  
— Non. » Il se détourna de l'étagère, le dernier livre encore dans ses mains. « Il vient plus tard ce soir, en fait. Je ne pense pas que je vais aimer ce qu'il va m'annoncer.  
— Tu ne sais pas ? raisonna-t-elle.  
— Il m'a presque interdit de quitter ces appartements jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait parlé, répondit Rogue, sombrement. Ça ne m'annonce rien de bon.  
— Tu penses qu'il pourrait te garder ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, » murmura-t-il.

Incapable de penser à quelque chose à lui dire pour le rassurer – elle avait le sentiment que Rogue avait raison de toute façon – Hermione alla dans le laboratoire pour récupérer une coupe fraîche de Potion Tue Loup pour le donner au Professeur Lupin.

« Puis-je utiliser la poudre de Cheminette à partir d'ici ? » demanda-t-elle, de retour au salon pour trouver Rogue de nouveau à son bureau.

Il secoua la tête. « Albus a bloqué la cheminé. Tu peux seulement aller à son bureau. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre la poudre de cheminette là-bas pour aller dans la classe de Lupin.

Elle soupira. « D'accord, je serai de retour dans un instant. »

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une coupe vide. Rogue était de retour à son bureau, mais il avait tourné la chaise pour faire face aux fenêtres. Quand elle traversa le salon pour le rejoindre, un doux hululement la fit sursauter, et elle remarqua sa chouette noire sur son perchoir dans un coin.

Elle fit un détour pour saluer doucement l'oiseau et lui donna une caresse à l'arrière du crâne. Elle se tenait à côté de la chouette depuis un moment, observant Rogue qui regardait à travers la fenêtre.

L'obscurité absolue à l'extérieur et la réflexion des chandeliers muraux de la pièce n'était pas pratique pour regarder dehors et elle remarqua qu'il frottait de nouveau son bras distraitement.

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas de ce que le Professeur Dumbledore va dire, » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation au bout d'un moment.

Il releva brusquement la tête. « Tu sais ce qu'il a prévu ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Outre le fait qu'il a plus ou moins dit à toute l'école que tu n'enseignerais plus la Potion, je suis aussi confuse que toi. Quoique ça peut bien signifier il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. »

Rogue renifla : « Il s'est seulement inquiété pour la perte de son Professeur de Potion et de son espion.  
« Non, inquiet pour toi, insista-t-elle. Les professeurs de Potion et les espions peuvent être remplacés, bien que ça soit difficile. Personne ne peut remplacer Severus Rogue.  
— Comme c'est touchant, dit-il avec une trace de sa vieille moquerie, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait vaguement ravi.  
— Je suis sérieuse, tu sais, continua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas seulement jusqu'à il y a une semaine que j'ai remarqué que Dumbledore prend vraiment soin des gens au-delà de leur utilité. Quoi qu'il décide, je suis sûre que ce sera pour le mieux. »

Il renifla de nouveau : « Albus a souvent une idée très différente de ce que « pour le meilleur » représente pour nous.  
— Comme ça ? » dit-elle avec un petit sourire, faisant un geste entre eux deux.

Il sourit un peu. « Oui, eh bien, ce fut une de ses notables exceptions. »

Son sourire s'élargit et Rogue lui rendit, l'invitant à s'approcher. Elle le rejoignit à la fenêtre et il la tira près de son torse. Mettant ses bras sans serrer autour de son dos, elle tourna la tête pour que sa joue soit contre le doux tissu de sa chemise et elle pouvait suivre son regard précédent par la fenêtre, mais elle ne pouvait voir que la salle se refléter sur la vitre. Elle posa ses yeux sur le reflet du visage de Rogue, il avait les yeux fermés, le menton appuyé sur sa tête.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? murmura-t-elle.  
— Je ne sais pas, » admit-il tranquillement, ses longs doigts traçant un chemin à travers les boucles de ses cheveux broussailleux. « Qui aurait pensé qu'on arriverait jusque-là ?  
— J'en suis heureuse, » dit-elle doucement.

Elle sentit le souffle grondant de sa réponse, mais rata ses mots, alors elle pencha sa tête et dit : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il baissa ses yeux, son visage à un pouce du sien et elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage lorsqu'il répéta, « j'ai dit, tout comme moi. »

Lentement, lui donnant le temps de se retirer si elle le voulait, il baissa la tête. Se retirer était la dernière chose qui lui aurait traversé l'esprit alors que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, douces et chaudes. Le souvenir de leur dernier baiser avait joué longtemps dans sa mémoire à d'innombrables reprises, mais c'est vrai, c'était tellement mieux que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'y avait pas le goût du Whisky Pur Feu cette fois-ci, remarqua-t-elle. Juste simplement … lui. Il avait un goût enivrant, cependant, puis elle ouvrit la bouche contre la sienne, l'invitant à approfondir le baiser.

Il obéit volontier, et elle frissonna sentant sa douce langue caresser ses lèvres avant de plonger de plus en plus dans sa bouche.

Elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux, dessinant légèrement de ses ongles son cuir chevelu. C'est ce qui lui provoqua un doux gémissement, vibrant doucement sa bouche. Il recula, après un certain moment à bout de souffle, reposant son front contre le sien, son souffle chaut et inégale sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux – elle ne se souvint pas de les avoir fermé – pour le voir l'observer, il semblait que tout son être été empli d'une flamme dans le noir profond de son regard.

Elle inspira faiblement de l'air, heureuse que ses bras soient toujours autour d'elle car elle ne pensait pas que ses genoux seraient capables de la soutenir pour l'instant. Son cœur battait la chamade, et comme il se redressa un peu et qu'elle déplaça sa tête pour se reposer sur sa poitrine, elle sentit son cœur battre fortement, aussi.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Rogue brise finalement le silence.

« Je réalise que je ne t'ai encore jamais remercié correctement pour tout ce que tu as fait la semaine dernière, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, « si j'ose dire, je ne sais pas encore toute la mesure de ta contribution. »

Elle se recula de son torse et leva vivement le regard, se demandant si il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre déjà tout découvert à propos du Moonfilly, mais réalisa ensuite qu'il voulait simplement dire que personne ne lui avait parlé de ce qui était arrivé durant la semaine où il avait été inconscient à part le fait qu'elle était péniblement –et ensuite seulement à contrecœur- quitté son chevet.

« Les remerciements ne sont pas nécessaires, » dit-elle, puis en essayant d'attirer son attention ailleurs au cas où il lui demanderait d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, elle ajouta en plaisantant : « Bien que, si me remercier implique ce que tu viens de faire, tout remerciement serait le bienvenu. »

Il plissa les yeux, mais avec de l'amusement dans leur profondeur, et le coin de sa bouche s'étira dans un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il baissa ses lèvres sur les siennes une fois de plus.

Le baiser était plus intense cette fois-ci, maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas d'objection, mais il se résigna à se retirer après ce qui semblait beaucoup trop court à Hermione, et lui dit en guise d'explication, « Albus pourrait arriver à tout moment. »

Ses mains s'attardèrent dans son dos jusqu'à ses épaules, et il souleva une main pour caresser d'un bout de doigt solitaire le long de ses lèvres. « Ça ne le ferait pas s'il te voyait si bien m'embrasser. »

« Tu m'as plutôt bien embrassé aussi, dit-elle, amusée par les rougeurs qui montait à ses joues pâles. Comment vas-tu le lui expliquer ?  
— Eh bien, dit-il, levant un sourcil, au moins si tu n'es plus ici, il ne pourra pas tout de suite être au courant. Après, je peux toujours espérer qu'il égare ses lunettes. »

Elle poussa un doux rire et recula, provoquant la chute de ses mains de ses épaules.

« Me feras-tu savoir ce que le Directeur dira ? demanda-t-elle, traversant la pièce jusqu'à la porte qui menait au corridor du premier étage.  
— Demain, » convint-il, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la bibliothèque.

Elle ouvrit la porte, hésita et se retourna vers lui. Il avait choisi un grand volume des étagères et commença à le feuilleter, à la recherche d'une page particulière.

« Severus ? »

Il leva les yeux, refermant le livre de nouveau.

« C'est bon de te revoir, » dit-elle sincèrement.

Il sourit légèrement et hocha la tête, et elle quitta les appartements, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Le mercredi, la dernière leçon avant le déjeuner était le cours de Potion, et Hermione essaya de parler au Directeur à la fin du cours. Le vieux magicien semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude aujourd'hui, et elle se demanda si ce n'était pas le résultat de sa discussion avec – ou peut-être à cause des arguments de – Severus la nuit précédente. Elle voulait avoir une idée de ce à quoi s'attendre quand elle descendrait voir l'ancien Maître des Potions, plus tard dans la journée.

Le proviseur disparu dès la fin du cours, et ce, même avant que les élèves n'aient eu le temps de finir de nettoyer leur chaudron.

« Tu viens déjeuner Hermione ? » demanda Harry, s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle fourra sa leçon de Potion au fond de son sac avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Non, je ne pense pas, dit-elle, en regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier que Malfoy avait bien quitté la salle de classe. J'ai du travail à faire, » a-t-elle ajouté de façon significative.

Harry soupira. « Oh, c'est vrai.  
— D'ailleurs, a-t-elle ajouté, en le suivant à la sortie de la classe et en fermant la porte derrière elle, ce n'est pas comme si Ron était d'humeur à me parler. Il n'était pas là au petit déjeuner.  
— Je lui ai parlé la nuit dernière, dit Harry, alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. Il est juste têtu. Donnes lui quelque jours et il reviendra.  
— J'espère, » murmura Hermione avant de lui dire au revoir et se diriger vers le corridor du premier étage.

Le cours de l'après-midi était la Potion Médecine, qui lui permettait de préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie, et elle avait une courte liste de Madame Pomfresh à faire, ainsi que quelques crèmes nécessaires pour les prochains jours.

Rogue était dans le laboratoire quand elle arriva, mais il grogna seulement en réponse de ses salutations. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à un accueil plus chaleureux après la soirée précédente. Peut-être s'était-elle fait des illusions. C'était toujours le même, après tout, et non pas quelqu'un avec des tendances à montrer de l'affection.

Elle le regarda mieux, afin, de voir que son visage était tiré dans un air renfrogné.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, en traversant de l'autre côté du plan de travail où il se trouvait. Il leva la main, mais elle réalisa qu'il comptait le nombre de tour qu'il faisait avec la tige en verre à la main.

Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était la nuit dernière, remarqua-t-elle, et se demanda si c'était à cause de son entretien avec le Proviseur.

Regardant fixement le chaudron, elle reconnut la Potion Tue-Loup et était sur le point de demander pourquoi il la préparait – elle en fait assez pour le cycle lunaire actuel au début de la semaine – quand elle vit les parchemins à côté du chaudron, rempli de gribouillis et barré – des variances de la préparation originale.

Elle savait bien maintenant qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger pendant ses expérimentations, le Tue loup était une préparation complexe, mais si Rogue ajoutait des ingrédients supplémentaires ou modifiait les quantités, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa concentration.

En reculant tranquillement à son côté de la pièce, elle se mit à préparer les ingrédients pour la Potion Pimentine. La médicomage en n'avait presque plus dans son dernier lot de potions en raison de l'abondance de crises de toux et de rhumes qui hantait le corps étudiant cette hiver.

Alors que la potion arriva à un point important, Rogue n'eut pas besoin d'Hermione pour se déconcentrer. Environ une heure après qu'elle soit sortie du laboratoire, elle entendit une forte explosion à travers la pièce, suivie d'un bruit d'un sifflement de chaudron, effondré sur le côté, en fusion.

Le liquide gris sale coulait par un trou de la fonte sur le banc, sur la main de Rogue, qu'il l'avait retiré sur le coup et sur le plancher. Rogue fit un bon en arrière avant que ça ne lui tombe sur les bottes, saisi sa baguette, et jeta une succession rapide de sort avant que la potion ne se propage.

Hermione entra dans la pièce en un instant, jetant un rapide sort de stase sur son chaudron avant d'ajouter ses propres Evanesco.

Quand ce fut finalement contenu, Rogue laissa tomber sa baguette avec un sifflement de douleur, tombant sur le bois du plancher nouvellement nettoyé avec un claquement tranchant. Elle regarda sa main pour voir qu'elle était toujours couverte de liquide gris.

« Oh merde, » murmura-t-elle en un souffle, se tournant vers l'armoire à proximité pour récupérer un chiffon. Une des premières leçons que Madame Pomfresh avait enseignées en cours de Médecine Magique était de ne jamais utiliser un Evanesco sur la peau d'une personne. Si la peau été ouverte, le sort pourrait provoquer d'autres dommages.

Elle prit sa main pour essuyer la substance visqueuse, mais il la retira.

« Non, la crème soignante pour les brûlures, dit-il sur le sol, les dents serrées. Dépêche-toi. »

Elle vola à travers la salle en direction de l'armoire de stockage, saisi la grande jarre, puis suivit Rogue pour le petit évier contre le mur de la pièce, où il mit sa main sous le robinet d'eau froide, la rinçant de cette potion ratée.

Lorsque sa peau fut propre, ils virent que sa main été douloureusement gonflées, des cloques sur ses doigts les rendaient deux fois plus gros que leur taille normale. Sans un mot, elle dé bouchonna le bocal et creusa autant de pâte orange coulante sur ses doigts qu'elle le pouvait.

Prenant son poignet au-dessus des brûlures, elle étala la première couche sur le dos de sa main. Il respira fortement lorsque la fraîcheur de la pommade vint piquer de nouveau la chaleur de la brûlure.

« Désolée, dit-elle, s'arrêtant un moment.  
— Continu juste d'étaler, » mordit-il, mais pas méchamment.

Elle étala la pâte avec soin du poignet jusqu'au bout des doigts, laissant une couche épaisse sur toute la peau. Ça agira mieux quand il la laissera reposer pour qu'elle puisse absorber naturellement pendant plusieurs heures, guérissant la peau de ses plaques dont il ne restera pas une seule cicatrise.

Elle eut quelques difficultés à la répandre entre ses doigts, étant donné qu'ils étaient gonflés, et elle le trouva les yeux fermés quand elle leva les yeux, tirant une grimace en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle eut fini.

« Voilà, dit-elle doucement, libérant son poignet. Ça devrait passer dans quelques heures. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la main pour l'examiner. Il semblait porter un grand gant orange brillant.

« Est-ce que ça fait encore mal ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Ça brûle un peu, admit-il, se tournant vers le chaudron percé, couché grossièrement sur le plan de travail. C'est une chance que nous ayons tous les deux agi si rapidement. Je te remercie. »

Elle écarta ses remerciements, alors qu'il marchait à travers la pièce, ramassant sa baguette de sa main valide. Il la regarda de plus près, les sourcils froncés, jusqu'à qu'elle demanda. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Ça n'a pas réagi aussi bien que ça aurait dû, » murmura-t-il, en la retournant entre ses doigts de sa main gauche.  
— Eh bien, expliqua-t-elle, elle est différente de votre baguette habituelle. Peut-être que tu n'as juste pas l'habitude avec elle encore. »

Sa baguette n'avait pas été retrouvée depuis sa dernière convocation, et il utilisait depuis la baguette de rechange qu'il avait utilisé à Noël. Elle était légèrement plus longue et plus mince que son ancienne, et le bois, tout en noir, avait une teinte d'un rouge intense lorsqu'elle passait sous la lumière.

« Hmmm, murmura-t-il songeusement, regardant toujours la longueur du bois, les sourcils froncés.  
— Est-ce ça qui a poussé la potion à réagir aussi violemment, tout de même ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas fait, c'est ça ? » Lâcha-t-il, et elle fit un mouvement de recul, choquée.

Rouge de confusion, elle rejoint son propre chaudron, enlevant le charme de stase et faisant disparaître le contenu, réalisant qu'elle avait perdu le compte du nombre exact de remue nécessaire à la potion.

« Je m'excuse, Hermione. » Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la pièce. « C'était déplacé.  
— Oui, ça l'était, » dit-elle sèchement, se tournant vers lui. Il était assis au petit bureau, lui tournant le dos. Elle s'adoucit avec un soupir et se déplaça pour être à côté de lui.

« Je suppose ce que j'ai voulu dire c'était, que faisais-tu avant que ça ne rate ? »

Il soupira, se frottant l'arrête de son nez avec lassitude avec les doigts de sa main valide.

« Exactement ce que je fais d'habitude avec la Potion Tue-Loup - … exactement ce que tu as fait pour la préparation, aussi, je n'avais même pas atteint l'étape pour formuler les variations ce soir – j'ai juste perdu ma concentration.  
— Tu as perdu ta concentration ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Tu es un Maître des Potions ! Tu ne devrais pas perdre ta concentration.  
— Oh, oui, dit-il ironiquement. Appel la Gazette. Severus Rogue rate une potion. C'est sûr que ça sera à la première page du journal. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que si son nom apparaissait dans la Gazette, ça serait sans doute pour parler de sa mort et les rumeurs sur sa véritable allégeance, mais elle se mordit la langue, réalisant que ça l'avait distrait en premier lieu.

Il tira un parchemin rempli de formule à partir d'un coin sur le bord du bureau, mais ensuite, tendant sa main pour prendre la plume, il réalisa que sa main droite était inutilisable pour le moment. Il poussa le parchemin de nouveau, et soupira avec lassitude.

Déplaçant la pile de parchemins, elle s'assit sur la surface de bois du bureau, en face de lui.

Il la regarda, puis, manifestement irrité il lança : « Est-ce trop demander que tu utilises une chaise ?  
— Oui, répondit-elle. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer si je suis assise ici, et je ne disparaîtrais pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse.  
— Combien de temps as-tu ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.  
— Autant de temps qu'il le faudra, dit-elle également, sauf si tu as un autre rendez-vous urgent ? »

Son visage s'assombrit et il rencontra ses yeux.

« J'ai tout le temps du monde, dit-il doucement malgré sa voix prit de colère, maintenant que Dumbledore a décidé de me rendre complètement inutile pour le restant de cette guerre.  
— Inutile ? répéta-t-elle lentement.  
— Albus a décidé, dit-il, puis s'arrêta. Non, demandé, que je reste ici. Indéfiniment. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.  
— A Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Pas seulement à Poudlard. Ça, c'est possible à supporter. Non, je suis limité à ces pièces.  
— Il veut que tu joues le mort, en fait, déclara-t-elle catégoriquement, en réalisant ses soupçons intérieurs étaient fondés.  
— Il veut que je me cache comme ce bâtard de Black faisait ! cracha-t-il. Complètement et totalement inutile. Je vais devenir fou à rester ici plus de deux jours, Hermione. Combien de temps cette guerre va-t-elle durer ? Un mois ? Un an ? Plus encore ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'argument. Elle était heureuse, bien sûr, que Dumbledore ne risque pas la vie de Rogue en montrant qu'il avait survécu, mais elle avait déjà vu le résultat de garder un homme en cage avant – C'est la frustration de Sirius en étant enfermé et sans défense qui l'avait conduit à sa mort prématurée.

« Et le vieil homme a eu l'audace de me féliciter pour ma liberté, a-t-il ajouté avec amertume. De quelle sorte de liberté il s'agit ? »  
— Eh bien, expliqua-t-elle, réfléchissant rapidement, au moins tu es en sécurité, et il y a encore des choses que tu peux faire ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oh, oui, dit-il ironiquement. Je peux toujours expérimenter des potions – comme celle de ce soir – Quoique Albus n'ait pas dit comment nous pourrions utiliser n'importe quelle potion réussie sans lever des questions quant à d'où elles viennent. Je peux donner des informations pour l'Ordre basées sur ce que je sais sur la manière dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait opérer, et les cibles qu'il pourrait choisir, mais tout ça est basé sur des suppositions. Ça ne concurrence pas les informations que pourrait donner quelqu'un qui se trouvent dans ses rangs. »

Il se leva et passa devant elle, disparaissant dans le salon. Hermione regarda derrière lui un moment avant de le suivre.

Il était assis à un bout de canapé, le regard vide en direction de la cheminé éteinte, sa main blessé pendant sur le côté de l'accoudoir.

Elle s'assit de côté sur le canapé à côté de lui, croisant ses jambes.

« Il voudrait bien, tu sais, dit-elle doucement. Ce serait te condamner à mort de quitter Poudlard. Même ici, si Voldemort découvre que tu es en vie, il pourrait trouver un moyen de t'atteindre, et terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne cherche seulement qu'à te mettre en sécurité.  
— Il échange ma sécurité contre la vie des autres, Hermione, dit-il, penché en avant pour reposer sa tête dans ses mains. Les Mangemorts pourraient attaquer les écoles, le Ministère, Poudlard, n'importe où, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher toutes les attaques quand j'étais dans ses rangs, mais j'étais capable de faire quelque chose. J'étais capable d'arrêter certains massacres. »

Hermione se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le fait de savoir qu'il serait enfermé ici qui le dérangeait le plus, pas même le fait d'être obligé de faire exactement ce pour quoi il s'était moqué de Sirius il y a deux ans et se cacher pour sa propre sécurité. C'était cette incapacité à empêcher quelque chose dont il n'avait aucun contrôle – les attaques de Voldemort – qui était l'origine de sa frustration.

« Je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore va trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir des informations, dit-elle, mais il souffla de dérision.  
— Oh, oui, ricana-t-il. Il y a des espions qui font juste la queue pour entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et me remplacer. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Hermione. Il m'a fallu une bonne partie des vingt dernières années pour gagner une telle position de confiance dans ses rangs.  
— Tu es en train de sous-entendre que tu préfères retourner là-bas, murmura-t-elle.  
— Peut-être que je le ferais. »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, la bouche encore tirée en une ligne serrée.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas dire -, dit-elle, et il baissa les yeux sur elle.  
— Je ne quoi ? »

Elle se leva, croisant les bras lorsqu'elle lança avec colère : « Après tout ce que Dumbledore a fait pour toi, tu veux lui cracher à la figure et aller te faire tuer ?  
— Tout ce qu'il fait ? Rogue lui lança un regard furieux sur elle. Qu'a-t-il fait pour moi – pour chacun de nous – qu'il n'a pas fait pour arriver à ses propres fins ?  
— Je- commença-t-elle, et il soupira.  
— Tu apprendras Hermione, dit-il tranquillement, regardant loin d'elle. Tu verras la manière dont il travaille, et ne compte pas sur moi pour être là pour te dire je te l'avais dit.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Rien, dit-il avec résignation. Ça n'a pas d'importance, maintenant. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit. Elle n'eut pas la chance d'insister, cependant, parce que l'instant d'après, il eut un battement d'ailes, et la chouette noire de Rogue atterri sur le dos du canapé à côté de lui.

« Elle devrait partir, aussi, dit-il tranquillement et leva le bras de sa main valide pour gratter le cou de Tonatiuh.  
— Partir ? » questionna Hermione, étant assis au bord du canapé de nouveau, faisant face à Rogue et l'oiseau.

La Chouette hulula, lançant apparemment des regards noirs à Rogue, qui s'adressa directement à son animal, « Eh bien, je ne peux pas avoir un oiseau qui fait des allers et retours alors que je suis censé être mort, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un finira par te remarquer.  
— Oh, bien sûr, murmura-t-elle. Elle peut rester à la Volière ?  
— Oui, dit Rogue. J'espérais que tu veuilles la prendre ce soir, en fait. »

Elle hocha la tête. La chouette regardait son maître avec des yeux brillants, sachant que quelque chose clochait.

« Elle va s'ennuyer là-haut, dit Hermione. Puis-je l'utiliser pour écrire parfois à mes parents ? Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir de voler longtemps.  
— C'est une bonne idée, » admit Rogue, tenant la chouette sur son avant-bras, qui avait rapidement sauté dessus, serrant la manche de sa chemise de ses serres quand Rogue se leva.

Hermione aussi se leva, quand Rogue lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle le fit, et il demanda instamment à Tonatiuh « Hop » sur son épaule. L'oiseau s'exécuta, avec beaucoup de réticence, et Rogue caressa les plumes de la chouette une fois de plus, puis baissa les bras et se racla la gorge.

« Je ne pense pas te l'avoir déjà demandé – il s'est passé tant de chose depuis – comment vont tes parents dans leur nouvelle maison ?  
— Mieux qu'on puisse s'y attendre, soupira-t-elle. Ils sont en sécurité, et c'est ce qui compte, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront heureux tant que je ne serais pas avec eux.  
— Tu prévois de les rejoindre ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, il lui fait signe de la suivre de nouveau dans le laboratoire. Sa voix avait un ton étrange.

« Non, dit-elle, et si elle avait pu l'imaginer, elle crut voir ses épaules se détendre légèrement. Mais ils n'ont pas à savoir que je ne partirais pas avant la fin de la guerre, et je ne vais pas leur rendre visite au cas où je pourrais attirer les Mangemorts là-bas. Nous avons été chanceux une fois, grâce à toi Je ne tiens pas à retenter cette chance. »

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du passage menant à la salle de classe de Potion. Elle le regarda avec confusion.

« Tu ne devrais pas être vu avec Tonatiuh n'importe où, à part dans mon bureau en bas. Quelques-uns des anciens Serpentards pourrait reconnaître ma chouette. Si tu viens des donjons et qu'ils te posent la question, Tu peux simplement dire qu'Albus t'a demandé de l'amener à la Volière.  
— Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Pourrais-je revenir après ? Madame Pomfresh a besoin de Pimentine le plus tôt possible. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je vais m'en charger ce soir. Ça ne sera pas long.  
— Et ta main ? »

Il la tendit pour l'examiner. Le gonflement commençait déjà à diminuer et sa peau avait absorbé une grande partie de la pâte collante orange, laissant une fine pellicule sur sa main.

« Ça sera vite réutilisable, » dit-il enfin. « Je peux gérer avec ma baguette jusque-là. Peut-être que tu pourras venir chercher demain la potion pour la donner à l'Infirmerie ?  
— Ok, accepta-t-elle. Je te verrais demain, alors. »

Elle regarda sa main une fois de plus, puis la chouette sur son épaule, se glissa par la porte.

« Hermione. »

Elle se retourna sur une courte distance dans le couloir sombre. Debout sur le seuil, le visage de Rogue était obscurci dans l'ombre de la lumière brillante du laboratoire derrière lui.

« Je te remercie. »

Elle sourit. Les mots avait pris un nouveau sens depuis la veille et elle répondit malicieusement : « Tu pourras me remercier convenablement la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. »

Son rire se répercuta en écho dans le tunnel sombre avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, et elle alluma sa baguette, et poursuit son chemin dans les cachots. C'était réconfortant, en quelque sorte, de savoir qu'elle pouvait encore le faire rire malgré tout.


End file.
